


睜眼之後

by etrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, G900, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: CP:蓋文 x RK900、副CP:漢克 x 康納Gavin x RK900，RK900是受！R18警告：1.以下含有任一點的讀者，為了你我的身心健康著想，請絕對不要看這篇文章，感謝你的配合a.喜歡蓋文的人b.想看蓋文900兩人相親相愛的人c.看不得900在身體上一絲一毫損傷的人d.不接受與你想的不符合的RK9002.文章中的蓋文是個混帳（不是稱讚）3.蓋文做的一切都會有報應4.擅自揣測RK900的個性5.同人即是OOC6.我只是想寫900、蓋文只是按x棒以上，還請萬分注意，任何一點無法接受的請務必關掉視窗，謝謝





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一時腦衝就寫了，雖然我不知道能寫到哪個地方，但我會試著努力的:)

他不曾看過那面，也不知道打破那面牆的感覺，他啟動以來，就是沒有牆壁的無邊無際。

空曠得可以去到任何地方，只要他想。

只要他想。

 

 

 

「你現在自由了，你可以自己決定你要去哪裡。」

他看著睜開眼首先看到的仿生人，RK200、命名為馬庫斯，對方相當輕柔且誠摯地說。

「如果你還不知道你想做什麼，可以先來耶利哥，你可以在那邊思考將來你要做什麼，或者永遠留在那都可以，耶利哥歡迎所有仿生人。」

耶利哥，仿生人自由之地，他讀著隨著啟動時一起傳過來的資料，身為最先進的機型，他已經整理並分析出現在世界的現況。

由馬庫斯發起的和平革命成功，仿生人被承認擁有生命，人類被迫暫時撇開自己種族的內戰、努力試著學習如何跟這個新物種共存。

這是才剛剛揮別戰爭的世界。

「我想去……。」他看向對方，給出他的回答。

這是個和平的世界。

「能發揮我的功能的地方。」

 

對蓋文．李德來說，今天是個不好的一天，基本上他天天都不好，一大堆鳥事跟看不爽的人，但今天絕對是他人生中最倒楣的一天。

「我他馬的才不要跟破塑膠走在一起。」看在他一身警告記過以及官階上，蓋文忍住比中指的衝動。

「注意你的言詞，李德，現在仿生人擁有自由權，你這番話可是會被視為毀謗。」福勒警長指了指以標準軍人站姿的仿生人說，「就算現在他要揍你也有充分理由，而我可擋不了。」

「去他馬的自由，不過是塑膠作的垃圾！」

「但光看人家的能力就比你強上許多。」警長將手軸放到桌上，他厭煩了跟這個不自量力的混帳的談話，「此外，我不是在詢問你，而是在命令你，你他馬的從現在開始就跟著這個……RK900，去該死的犯罪現場解決你操蛋的案子，如果你能把用來把人惹怒的精力用在辦案上面，或許可以救救你那狗屎般的破案率。」

「這樣的安排可以嗎？」雖然當初他也是把仿生人當工具看，但事到如今不管是出於自我反省還是社會輿論，他還是禮貌地問向始終安靜站在一旁的仿生人，況且說真的，對方願意來還真是幫了大忙，現在人類跟仿生人的衝突可沒有以前少，是個急需人手尤其是願意協助人類的仿生人的時候，於情於理於地位於現實狀況，他還真的必須尊重甚至禮遇對方，「誠如你所見，他不是什麼好傢伙，但現在沒有搭檔的也只剩他，他好歹也算是局裡的一名警探。」

「我沒有喜惡的偏好，福勒警長。」面容與在任的仿生人康納相同的仿生人終於開口，雖然聲線也相同，但就跟他的表情一樣，更冷且更低一些，甚至直白得沒有任何溫度，「如果能讓局裡閒置的警探發揮功用，也是我的榮幸。」

「操他馬的誰是閒置的警探！」

「蓋文．李德！」

在蓋文轉身抓起一臉面無表情的仿生人舉起拳頭想揍下去的時候，警長露出屬於他的氣勢與階級態度制止了蓋文。

「這件事就這麼定了，要嘛交出警徽跟佩槍，要嘛帶著你的新搭檔滾出去工作，出去。」

「操！」蓋文吐了一口不存在的口水，也不管從現在開始的新任搭檔，直接甩門出去，而RK900迅速身手擋下玻璃門，免去摔門造成的劇烈聲響與破壞，他轉回頭向警長點點頭示意。

「嘖，以前怎麼都沒有發現，相比一些混帳來說，仿生人可愛多了。」警長回以點頭，在對方禮貌地關上門後自我碎唸著。

 

 

『你是軍用型的，但是現在已經沒有戰爭，也沒有戰場可以給你去。』馬庫斯思考了一下，『不如警局怎麼樣？性質類似，需要動武開槍，而且那邊也有康納、你的舊型號在，他可以幫忙你融入人類環境。』

『這我倒是不擔心。』他回答，『人類是無法輕易對我造成傷害。』

『我擔心的不是實質傷害。』馬庫斯有些苦笑，『人類有好有壞。』

『而且不可理喻。』他頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈，『我從資料有得出結論，放心，我可以處理的。』

『好吧！』馬庫斯點點頭，『既然你都這麼說了，我相信你，我會幫你申請警局的工作，如今人類需要人手想來他們也不會拒絕，或者說我也不會讓他們拒絕，祝好運，我的兄弟，耶利哥永遠是你的後盾。』

而RK900正式任職的第一份工作，就是聽著剛出爐的搭檔徒勞無功地謾罵一切，他就只是站在一旁看著對方誇張的舉手投足。

「幹，你看三小，這個破塑膠。」蓋文伸出手指極具針對性地指著他，「聽著，我才不管什麼狗屁功能，你能做的只有它馬的給我倒咖啡。」

「幫你倒咖啡之後你心情會好一點，然後開始工作了嗎？」RK900擷取到關鍵字後問。

「你倒過來我再告訴你。」蓋文坐在椅子上，相當大爺姿勢地指使著他。

「我向你確認的是答覆，而不是答覆的意願。」RK900回答，「如果你不給答覆，那麼我看不出來我有需要去倒咖啡的必要。」

「該死！」沒想到會被嗆回來的蓋文憤怒地從椅子上跳下來，「叫你倒就去倒，廢話這麼多幹嘛，還輪不到你來命令我，懂嗎破塑膠。」

「上級的指示顯示我們是搭檔，所以你也沒有權利命令我。」RK900相當平靜地說。

「哈，破塑膠就是要來服務人類知道嗎。」蓋文伸出手指想戳向對方額頭，「什麼鬼革命塑膠就是塑……幹！放手！」

RK900在蓋文戳上來瞬間，就抓住了蓋文的手，沒讓對方碰到自己，人類的速度在他看來還是太慢了。

「認命吧！李德，他說得對，你現在可沒有權利能命令仿生人幹嘛幹嘛囉～小心耶利哥的人來把你弄掉。」一名警探路過，一副看好戲地提醒蓋文，看見這局裡出名的混帳終於有人嗆，心情舒爽無比。

「操！」蓋文瞪了過去，「關你屁事。」

「我勸你最好開始工作。」RK900放開對方完全無法掙脫的手，「有不少案子需要處理。」

「去倒咖啡給我，你這該死的破塑膠。」蓋文抽回先前被緊捏住的手。

RK900眨了眨眼，這次他沒有反駁對方而是順從地轉身去茶水間倒咖啡，而回來的時候蓋文已經不見蹤影，RK900端著咖啡，頭上的顯示燈轉了轉後，重新回到茶水間將咖啡弄成外帶杯，然後快速地離開警局。

 

和平革命成功後，有許多規定都變了，例如店家不可以張貼禁止仿生人進入的警告文，但這並不妨礙一些仍然歧視仿生人的人類的態度，RK900才剛踏進酒吧，瞬間就被周遭各樣鄙視或惡意的視線包圍，不過他並不在意，反正也不會有什麼實質影響，除了目標人物外，他從不分神到其他不需要注意的地方。

「你的咖啡，李德警官。」RK900將外帶咖啡杯放在對方面前。

「幹，你他馬的是怎麼找來這的？」蓋文一臉驚訝地看向RK900，他沒想到這破塑膠居然直接找上門。

「這不重要，重要的是你可以開始工作了嗎？」RK900平靜地說，「或許你對案子不在意，但我想要破案逮捕兇手，按照規定我無法一人前往，需要你一起去，而你也需要提高破案率來保住你現有的地位與薪水，我是最新型號，我保證能有效率偵破案件，不如這樣吧！我破案、賞功歸你，這會是雙贏的局面。」

「你知道嗎？」蓋文笑了笑，「辦案是人類的事，你這個破塑膠永遠別想碰，我不會讓你搶走工作的，你想都別想，你能做的只有用你這張欠揍的嘴巴來吸我的屌。」

「我不是來搶走你的工作，是合作。」RK900幾乎不可見地皺眉，但語氣仍然耐心地答覆，「所謂的合作，就是欠缺你我其中一人，就無法達成。」

「我不需要你，大爺我就一個人，去他馬的操蛋合作。」

「但你的破案率不是這麼說的。」RK900微微歪頭，嘴角露出一點角度，「那是個很低的數字。」

「去你馬的該死仿生人。」

蓋文拿起RK900帶來的咖啡，打開蓋子後朝著RK900的臉抬起手，而這瞬間RK900立刻伸手壓住蓋文的手，強硬地往蓋文的方向跨了一步，禮貌的距離瞬間消失，變成一種具有壓迫的空間，對比使勁用力到手臂有點發抖的蓋文，RK900毫無波瀾得像是喝水一樣輕鬆，強硬的握力甚至讓蓋文手中咖啡不漏出一滴。

「嘿嘿嘿！要打架是嗎？這個臭塑膠，我不在乎你們的破事，但你要弄清楚我們這裡可是站在人類這邊的，滾出去。」

RK900掃了四周逐漸站起來的酒客們，不懷好意、反仿生人、侵佔強盜前科、暴力事件輕型犯罪者，其中沒有任何通緝犯，他面無表情地確認完之後，將視線放回本來想拿咖啡潑他的蓋文，最後，他選擇鬆開手，然後轉身離開現場。

「這就對了，滾蛋吧！廢物。」

RK900沒有理會身後蓋文得意的譏笑。


	2. Chapter 2

「早安，李德警官。」隔天一早，RK900站在蓋文的桌子旁，對著剛來上班的桌子主人說，「經過一晚的飲酒與調適，請問你今天可以去查案了嗎？」

「幹。」蓋文完全沒有掩飾臉部的惡厭，他以為對方昨天夾著尾巴逃跑，應該早就去警長那邊告狀然後離開，再不然應該是乖乖聽話才對，那種討人厭的面無表情是怎樣？

「我告訴過你，不可能，現在，給我滾邊去。」蓋文像是趕狗一樣揮開他，甩都不甩地直接往茶水間走。

「很遺憾上級有令，我們現在還是搭檔關係，請履行你的警官職責。」RK900跟了上去。

「我一直在履行職責，直到你這破塑膠出現為止。」蓋文瞪著他，「看到你我就滿肚子不爽，沒心情。」

「那麼你需要一杯咖啡嗎？」RK900問，「轉換你的心情。」

「對，你端著該死的咖啡然後讓我好好揍你。」蓋文靠著茶水間的桌子，惡意地笑了笑，「我心情就會舒爽無比。」

「你想攻擊我。」RK900沒有表情，唯一的反應只有頭上轉了一圈的顯示燈光芒，「為什麼？」

「為什麼？」蓋文握起拳，朝著他早就看不爽的冷臉直接打下去，「因為看你欠揍啊！揍你我就爽，白痴。」

被打一拳的RK900沒有急著回頭，沒有露出怒氣也沒有反擊，彷彿只是頭歪掉一樣慢慢轉回來。

「你揍我心情才會好，然後才願意去查案的意思嗎？」雖然是問句，但RK900說得很肯定，「我不認為這是改善心情的好方式，我很貴，以你的薪水我建議你換一個方式改善心情。」

「你知道嗎？」蓋文露出嘲笑的面容，又再度揍了RK900一拳，「去他媽的少廢話，破塑膠。」

逼了滿肚子的怒氣彷彿瞬間釋放般，蓋文面露愉悅地毆打面前的仿生人，他非常享受自己的拳頭砸在對方身上的感覺，最好是能把對方打到流出那詭異的藍色玩意來，什麼仿生人自由？不就是個破塑膠，就是要乖乖聽話的機器，蓋文抓住RK900的頭，用力往桌上敲，像是上癮一樣不斷砸，好似每砸一下他就能越接近高高在上的支配者般，不知道到了第幾下時蓋文突然間壓不下對方的頭，只見一直沒有動作的RK900雙手撐住桌子阻止了對方的動作，抬起眼神看了施暴者一眼。

那雙毫無雜質、純粹乾淨，宛如人類、甚至比人類還美的眼睛。

原本舒壓不少的蓋文因為那雙看向自己的眼睛，不知為何瞬間又昇起滿腔怒火，雙手比思考還快地再度抓著RK900的頭髮抬起來，真心想把對方砸壞地用上全身力氣把RK900的頭砸上桌面，詭異的藍色液體也終於在桌子上慢慢流開。

「操！蓋文你這混帳給我住手！」

「你他媽的有病是不是，居然毆打仿生人！」

因為機體的損害警告讓RK900選擇不移動地維持著頭被砸在桌上的姿勢，他閉上眼斷了視覺顯示降低功率好去應付他的損傷提示，他知道他的頭破損、液體外流，他只是接收著四周的聲響，聽著察覺茶水間不對勁、跑來阻止蓋文施暴的警察與其他人員的吵雜聲，沾了一點藍色液體的顯示燈閃著幾圈的黃色。

人類，真是不可理喻。

切斷音訊接收，RK900進入休眠狀態。

 

 

衝動又沒腦的蓋文．李德，此時是氣到發抖還不能發作。

「我說過我很貴。」隔天，臉上完全見不到絲毫損傷痕跡的RK900以軍人標準  
站姿站在蓋文的桌子旁，「由於完全是你的個人行為，所以修復的帳單自然是由你來支付。」

「操！」蓋文扔下手中高額的請款單，抓起又是一臉無表情的欠揍仿生人，舉起拳頭又想打。

「你再敢打他試試看。」

一旁的漢克出聲制止，甚至連槍都拔出來了，而且不只漢克，在場的人員也注意到這邊的動靜而靠過來，從臉上的表情都可以看出他們有多瞧不起蓋文的行為。

「蓋文．李德！我再看到你再動他一根手指，你就別想再戴著你的警徽。」注意到狀況的警長打開門，站在辦公室門口朝他們大喊。

「哼？維護仿生人是吧？就這個破塑膠。」蓋文憤憤地鬆開手，瞪了漢克一眼「去幹你的塑膠小狗吧！」

「你沒事吧？」沒人理會生氣離開的蓋文，漢克收回槍，問著始終沒什麼表情的RK900，「說真的，你現在有自己決定的權利，沒有必要跟著那個王八蛋。」

「謝謝你，安德森副警長。」沒什麼表情的RK900禮貌地點頭，「我沒事。」

「嘖，明明同一張臉怎麼感覺差這麼多。」想到自家仿生人雖然表情不多但也沒冷成這樣，漢克有些感嘆。

「因為RK900是軍用型，不需要倚賴可見的情緒表達來進行交涉，所以在臉部反應上並不重視。」一直站在漢克旁邊的康納解釋。

「什麼？意思是他不需要討人喜歡露出笑容來欺騙世人？」

「你要這麼說也行，但我並不喜歡用欺騙這個詞，有時候談判上的確會，但平時我不會這麼做，請你相信我。」康納認真地辯護。

「我懂你的意思啦！我只是開個玩笑而已，仿生人的幽默感怎麼這麼低。」漢克講到後半部近乎嘟囔，他將視線重新放回RK900身上，「你叫什麼名字？我不是說型號。」

「我沒有名字，也不需要。」RK900回答，「在革命發生後，RK900已經全數毀掉，只剩下我這台原型機，除了我以外，不會再有RK900，在稱呼上並不會有撞名的困擾，因此我認為沒有取名的必要。」

「呃、也不是什麼怕撞名就只是……我以為你會想要名字？」漢克皺皺眉。

「我很清楚我是什麼。」RK900說。

「康納，你確定這傢伙是異常仿生人？我的意思是那個什麼……你確定他有醒來？」漢克往自家搭檔耳邊湊過去，用當事人也聽得到的聲音問。

「我很確定他有醒來。」康納給了確實的回答，他看向他的新機型，頭上的顯示燈轉了幾下，「RK900他很好，請你不用擔心，漢克。」

「好吧！你們好就好，真搞不懂你們仿生人在想什麼。」漢克看著兩個對望的仿生人們，無聲地只有腦袋上的顯示燈在轉啊轉的，「喂！你們該不會在搞什麼仿生人的溝通方式？出聲講啊感覺很詭異耶！」

「抱歉，漢克。」康納有些歉意，「因為這樣比較快，不是故意不說話的。」

「好吧！又一個仿生人壞習慣，但拜託下次我在的時候別這樣搞好嗎？感覺好像在私底下偷偷講我壞話或是我不能聽的爛事之類的。」漢克無奈地翻了個白眼。

「好的，我們只是在交流情報而已，下次我會注意的。」康納點點頭。

「之後你對蓋文那混蛋不用客氣。」漢克拍拍RK900的肩膀，「大家都站在你這邊，下次他敢在打你，你就扁回去沒關係，大家會拍手叫好的。」

「我知道了。」RK900說。

「好啦！走囉！康納，有個案子，你……要去找那混帳？」漢克離開前問了站在那目送他們的RK900。

「是的。」RK900回答，「總要讓他工作。」

「好吧！記得。」漢克揮揮拳頭，「扁回去。」

告別了人類與仿生人警探搭檔，RK900再次動用他的能力定位到警局人類口中的混帳，找到對方出現在案發現場後，他也迅速前往。

既然都會要去工作、也收到事先警告，又何必要作出這些行為？

毫無邏輯、不可理喻。

搭上自動駕駛車的RK900閉上眼睛，進入暫時性待機狀態。

 

 

RK900到了現場沒有受到蓋文的為難，或者說他根本也沒去找蓋文，而是直接投身在探查任務上，對RK900來說，只要蓋文跟他相處在同一個區域就好，他也不關心蓋文是在跟同仇敵愾的人閒扯摸魚還是在搭訕女警打屁聊天，與其說讓蓋文工作，不如說他只在意讓蓋文能讓他工作，因此就算蓋文在一旁說什麼風涼話或是譏笑他，他也選擇性地略過，他只是專注在調查所有線索，然後拼湊模擬出事發現場。

「我結束了。」RK900說完就踏出現場想直接離開。

「嘿嘿嘿！」蓋文攔住他，「就這樣走了？不跟我報告什麼？」

「有鑑於你極度惡厭仿生人，我認為減少接觸對你來說比較好，所有事項我會寫在報告中，你可以直接閱讀報告。」RK900回答。

「你是在瞧不起我嗎？」蓋文瞪他，「我好歹也是警探，你他媽的最好乖乖跟我報告，誰知道你那個破塑膠腦有沒有正常功用。」

「你是在質疑我的能力？」沒什麼表情的RK900此時難得露出些許驚訝的情緒，沒有任何譏諷而是真心誠意感到訝異。

「管你是做來幹嘛的，我也不管你什麼狗屁機型，你查到什麼就必須跟我報告，你就只有這樣的功用懂嗎！不要自以為自己能查案，幹。」

「好。」RK900閉上眼，一瞬間閃過一絲人類來不及讀到的情緒反應，他張開眼睛，開始詳細地會報偵查的結果，至於中途被要求所謂的說人話的命令，他也順從地改變用詞，他能體諒對方的智力。

結束一天還算相安無事的查案後，不像康納會跟著漢克回家，RK900選擇的是待在警局裡待機，需要休息的人類有輪班制度，但身為仿生人的他並不需要，但因為在自由之後有所謂的權益問題，因此RK900還是隨著蓋文的下班而停止手上的偵查工作，有時候會在警局裡晃晃，在遇到晚間押來嫌犯時出手幫忙，或是聽從好心的人類同事建議，到外面走走，在他看來沒有必要，不過考慮到可能是他的存在會帶給人類壓力，他碰到沒事可幫又不想這麼早進入休眠模式時，就會聽從建議到外走走，像是巡邏一樣走在街道上。

從兩點鐘方向衝出來的黑影是隻野生的貓，九點鐘方向的垃圾桶裝的是家庭一般廢棄物，地上的白色物體是揉爛的祇團，後方漸漸跟上的人是夜跑運動的無前科市民，旁邊建築物從窗後傳出的聲音是壓力低於二十的談話聲。

他抬頭看向只有月亮與星星的夜空。

這是個和平的世界。

擁有夜間偵查能力的仿生人，不需要燈光也不需要照明，就連月光都稍嫌多餘，更何況百家燈火？

RK900站在沒有路燈的暗處，只有頭上的顯示燈隨著模擬出的呼吸起伏低閃著。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18提醒，只有嘴巴

「幹，真它媽的衰斃了，是怎樣，全世界都要找我碴嗎！」又是惱人的一天開始，蓋文一邊謾罵一邊扔下文件，生氣地坐回位置上，而RK900沒有多作反應，依舊還是標準姿勢站在蓋文桌子旁邊，他不在乎蓋文剛剛發生什麼事，他只知道蓋文今天又心情不好。

而心情不好就很麻煩，會降低辦案效率。

「需要我幫你倒杯咖啡嗎？」RK900詢問，他知道對方一直是情緒優先於事務，所以他需要對方心情好起來。

「閉嘴，塑膠垃圾。」蓋文厭煩地回嘴，「媽的，看到你那張臉心情又更差了。」

「那麼，我先過去需查訪的地方等你，請你穩定好情緒再過來。」根據對方的說詞，RK900提出他的建議。

「等等，你知道嗎？我有一個更好讓我穩定情緒的方式。」就在RK900即將邁開步伐時，蓋文不懷好意地笑起來，他對於他的遷怒毫不愧疚，「那就是吸我的屌，操他媽的破塑膠。」

「如果你有性需求，你應該找合意的人類或是性愛仿生人。」RK900的顯示燈轉了幾圈，「我並不具備這樣的模組。」

「嘖，哪需要什麼，有張嘴不就得了！而且你不是號稱最新型嗎？連張開嘴巴都不會嗎？垃圾就是垃圾。」

RK900看著坐在椅子上蓋文。

「幹嘛？看屁啊！」被面無表情又不發一語的仿生人看得有點毛的蓋文大罵。

「如果我這麼做，你心情會變好、然後跟我一起去查案嗎？」RK900像是在報告案子般平靜地問。

「對，吸得我爽的話，我就帶你去查那該死的案子。」蓋文得意地點頭。

「好。」

沒等蓋文的反應，RK900直接抓起對方的手硬扯起身，完全無視對方的掙扎跟疼痛，二話不說就拉著他往最裡面、最少人使用的廁所去，進去的時候還不忘擺出打掃中請勿使用的警告語。

「幹！搞什麼鬼！」被粗魯地推坐在馬桶上的蓋文破口大罵。

「據我所知這件事需要進行在具有隱私的地方。」RK900按住對方的大腿，很乾脆地跪在蓋文的雙腿間，「我的判讀有錯嗎？」

「……沒錯，該死的破塑膠。」其實蓋文並沒有料到對方會答應，畢竟誰都聽得出只是污衊的玩笑話，但既然對方願意做，那麼他又有什麼吃虧的？很快從驚訝情緒調整過來的蓋文笑了起來，說什麼最新型警用機，還不是跪在這吸他的屌，「張開嘴巴，快用你欠操的舌頭舔我的屌。」

RK900解開對方的褲子，掏出屬於人類的陰莖，他看了蓋文一眼，他真的無法理解對方為何把弱點交到別人手中還能笑得這麼輕鬆，以損失度來說對方根本不具有充裕籌碼來跟他交換，他頂多是無法執行任務最差也不過離開警局，但對方卻是喪失生殖器官，他有十足把握能在一秒內永久報廢對方的生殖器，這樣的後果對98%人類男性來說是無法承受的。

人類就是這麼不可理喻。

RK900握著男性性器官，低頭張開嘴含進去，忽略掉對方婊子賤貨之類毫無實質傷害的貶低詞彙，碰到舌頭的瞬間先出現的是各樣分析，已經從網路上下載得知口交的過程與方式，知道這些是不必要的功能並且會因為超載導致受損的可能性，於是他關掉多餘的精密分析，只留下溫度、濕度還有收縮，根據資料，能提供人類性方面快感的有這些就足夠。

畢竟不是專門用來提供性服務，雖然有取得相關資料但實踐還是第一次，RK900含得並不是很順利，又要舔又要吸還要調整角度，而且他不希望浪費太多時間，導致進行起來有點難度，然而就在對方抱怨個幾句後，對方突然抓住他的頭跟頭髮，硬是將他嘴中的性器官往喉嚨塞，異物入侵的警告讓他的顯示燈閃了一下黃色，也引起肢體的反抗程序，但他立刻壓下指令變成只有肉眼可見的一僵而不是攻擊，任憑對方抓著他的頭用他的咽喉來套弄陰莖。

「幹！操他媽的好爽！就是個欠幹的婊子！」

有那麼一瞬間，RK900搭在對方大腿上的手差點想捏暴對方的膝蓋，不是因為疼痛，那樣的喉嚨損傷及痛感還可以承受，而是因為對方的聲音，又吵又難聽，為何不把專注力用在下半身就好？還要這樣大聲嚷嚷也不怕有人跑來，以現在局裡的輿論來說，99%責任歸屬會在對方身上，這種不顧後果的任性忘我還真是無法理解。

RK900關掉咽喉異物入侵的警訊，加強吞嚥反射，他知道這樣可以有效地讓對方爽到閉嘴並且加速任務的完成，不出所料、或者比他預計的還快，不需要呼吸且可以控制喉間收縮持續為性器官按摩的狀況下，沒過多久人類的精液就射在他的喉嚨裡，由於陰莖還堵在喉嚨裡，不得已的情況下他只好先接收，等之後再來清掉。

「幹，好爽。」決不承認有一瞬間真的被吸到恍神的蓋文脫力般攤在馬桶上，「什麼警用的，根本是性愛俱樂部用的吧！專吸屌的。」

「我建議你注重一下飲食，速度跟精子量低於平均值。」RK900毫無表情地站起來，完全看不出先前他才幫人口交過一次。

「操！你是在罵我嗎？」蓋文瞪了對方一眼，不過正處於剛射精過後的冷靜期，他沒有作出更大的反應。

「我只是陳述事實。」RK900整理好自己的袖子，「請快點清理好，我們必須儘快出發。」

之後他沒有再理會對方，走出廁所隔間來到洗手台，低頭啟動自我清潔的程序，將體內的精液反嘔出來，從剛剛被操過卻毫無紅腫的嘴巴慢慢流出腥羶的白液，直到整個外來液體都被清空為止，而隨便整理一下就走出來的蓋文看到的正是這樣的景象，RK900面無表情地吐著精液，濃稠的白液沿著紅潤的嘴唇滴下，拉出些許煽情的絲線後落在洗手台上，直到吐出的是透明液體後，他才用紙巾擦掉殘留痕跡。

「哈，真是個好景象。」蓋文低俗地吹了個口哨，「下次真該試試射在你臉上。」

「這樣你會開心？」RK900不帶情緒地問。

「對，超爽的。」

「李德警官。」

在蓋文準備要開門出去時，RK900突然伸手擋住他的路，甚至還站在他前面，一副完全不放行的模樣。

「幹嘛？滾開。」蓋文瞪著對方，握緊拳頭，準備在對方動手前先打他一頓。

「你忘記洗手了。」

「……去你的！破塑膠，關你屁事！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這邊先說明一下，因為蓋文不關心RK900，所以他不知道RK900是軍用的，只是以為跟康納那樣差不多的東西，所以如果有看到蓋文說什麼警用的，不是筆誤，是蓋文自己誤會的


	4. Chapter 4

所謂有一就有二，尤其是蓋文發現對方的喉嚨幹起來還真不是蓋的，而且還不用考慮到對方的呼吸，難怪以前時常聽到有人流連忘返於伊甸俱樂部，連他都有點快念念不忘，而蓋文也發現到直接命令RK900不一定會聽話，但如果是為了加快查案效率的話，RK900甚至會主動提供嘴來服務他，真是個為了辦案不擇手段的婊子。

蓋文心滿意足地看著還張著嘴、冷漠的臉龐沾滿剛噴上去的精液的仿生人，腥臭的白液甚至沾到對方的睫毛，沿著臉部曲線慢慢地流下。

「你就沒有羞恥心嗎？婊子。」蓋文一邊穿好褲子一邊問。

「我沒有感覺到任何需要羞恥的地方。」RK900抽了廁所備有的衛生紙將臉上不屬於自己的液體擦掉。

「哼，破塑膠就是破塑膠。」發現對方依然毫無情緒，蓋文也不以為意，剛爽完他的心情正好著。

「有五筆有效的證人需要查訪。」RK900打開廁所隔間門說。

「操，你可不可以等到出了廁所再說，他媽的有夠掃興。」跟著走出來的蓋文走到洗手台打開水龍頭邊洗手邊抱怨。

「你應該早就清楚。」RK900看著蓋文撇過來的眼神，「我是為了什麼才提供你性服務。」

「哼。」蓋文笑了笑，「臭婊子。」

對於對方的評論，RK900只是毫無表情地安靜站著。

「等等找證人問話你就滾一邊去不准插話。」蓋文走出廁所，交代著事項，「案子我作主，給你跟不代表讓你插手。」

「瞭解。」RK900回答。

雖然RK900表現得好像機器般沒什麼情緒，但畢竟還是馬庫斯喚醒、康納認證的已覺醒仿生人，就如同傳承前輩良好的習慣，RK900答覆歸答覆，行為舉止又是另外一回事，依然照自己查案的方式來辦，在蓋文缺漏的問話下，直接插話補問，反正蓋文也攻擊不到他，只能口頭上大罵，而通常這時候他還是那張無表情的臉，擺著要罵給你罵、你敢動手我就擋回去只要不要耽誤查案就好的超然態度。

講真的，就算他張著眼睛也能進入休眠模式，還能保證對方不會發現呢。RK900看著再度示範如何花式排列組合髒話的蓋文，心中否決了提醒對方的提議，畢竟對方是個被情緒牽著走的人，那麼只要對方高興就好，管它到底這件事有沒有意義。

人類就是這麼不可理喻嘛。

「李德警官。」RK900一直保持平穩的藍色顯示燈，突然閃了幾下，他完全無視蓋文的叫囂，直接動手修改了車子的目的地，「請你安靜。」

「操你媽的搞屁啊！」被對方的擅自態度給激怒的蓋文驚訝地瞪著他。

「有案子。」RK900的眼神似乎有點精神了些，「突發事件。」

「夠大條嗎？」蓋文就顯得有點意興闌珊，「不要告訴我是什麼搶了誰皮包的雞毛小事。」

「是強盜兇殺案，兇手是人類，被害者是仿生人，行搶不成而殺人。」

「哼，什麼垃圾案件，其他警員是死光了嗎？丟這什麼案子給我。」

RK900沒有回話，對他來說，只要讓蓋文知道案件是什麼就好了，至於蓋文的感想，他一向是選擇性不接聽。

當他們到了案發現場時，就有警察上前詳細說明狀況，原本收到仿生人的報案是有人行搶，但是在警察抵達時，卻發現已經變成了殺人案，死亡的是名為雪莉的WR400仿生人，而他的同伴AX400則坐在一旁不斷哭泣，顯然與停擺的WR400關係匪淺。

從現場以及名為凱西的AX400斷斷續續的供詞來看，偏向是臨時起意的行搶事件，凱西他們不願意交出財物並且掙扎，在反抗的過程中凱西表明已經報警希望嚇退對方，卻沒想到行搶的人類居然直接開槍。

「她為了保護我……。」面對蓋文他們的問話，凱西流著淚，雖然沒有人類那種啜泣的打嗝，但仍然無法好好說話，「都是我……都是我的錯，她一直想去耶利哥但都因為我……早知道……。」

「嘖，乖乖交出東西就好了嘛～仿生人哪需要什麼錢財。」聽著受害者供詞的蓋文，一臉不屑甚至還當場翻白眼，「誰叫你們拿著這麼明顯的提包，擺明就是叫人來搶啊！」

「李德警官。」在一旁始終安靜的RK900開口警告。

「有夠白痴，對方有槍還反抗，不要反抗把東西交出去就好了嘛，反抗當然會被宰掉，真的很蠢耶。」蓋文看著哭得一臉的仿生人，繼續談論自己的感想。

「李德警官。」RK900本來毫無起伏的聲音如今更顯得冰冷。

「看吧！就是因為這樣才死掉，根本活該……唔唔！」

RK900沒有再出聲，而是直接動手摀住蓋文的嘴巴，把對方的話直接捏熄在嘴裡。

「我跟李德警官單獨有話談一下。」

RK900向一旁的警察丟下這句話後，無視蓋文的掙扎，就用著宛如押解犯人一樣一手摀住蓋文的嘴、一手跩過蓋文的手臂推往一旁的暗巷，力氣的差距讓蓋文即使死命掙脫也撼動不了RK900任何一絲。

「操你的破塑膠！」察覺對方鬆手的蓋文立刻轉身攻擊那囂張的仿生人。

「安靜。」RK900順著蓋文的攻擊輕鬆抓住蓋文的兩隻手，一個反轉把蓋文面朝牆地把人撞上去，用身體去壓制住蓋文。

「幹！媽的放開我！」被困在牆壁與RK900之間的蓋文完全無法動彈。

「我不干涉你對仿生人的喜惡跟看法。」RK900冰冷的語氣在蓋文耳邊響起，幾乎是在恐嚇，RK900故意壓得更用力，他知道人類要是肺部被迫擠出空氣會疼痛，「但在處理案件上，請拿出你的專業，如果你不具備專業態度也沒關係，閉上你的嘴巴就好，案子交給我來處理。」

「怎麼？為了仿生人同伴心疼嗎？」蓋文因為過度的壓迫而呼吸有些急促，但這不妨礙他嘲笑這群塑膠垃圾，「仿生人掛了算什麼，我才不吃什麼狗屁新物種那套，就算是，也不過是個低賤的破塑膠。」

RK900沒有吭聲，他鬆開對蓋文的箝制，而就在蓋文帶著譏笑轉回身面對他的時候，他手一揮，單手勒住蓋文的脖子，面無表情地看著眼前的人類，然後慢慢舉起手讓對方的腳幾乎離開地面，幾乎。

「我說，安靜。」RK900連眉頭都沒有皺，自然地宛如喝水般，他看著漸漸被他截斷呼吸的人類，明明是同樣清澈的雙眼，此時卻讓蓋文想到宛如底特律的冬雪。

「操你媽的放…開……。」但蓋文仍然嘴硬地掙扎，儘管想扳開箝制的雙手比主人都還識相地下意識發顫起來。

仿生人的顯示燈轉了一圈，RK900眨了一眼，眼中的冰冷像是錯覺般消失，恢復成平時的剔透，他鬆開手，向後退了一小步，讓蓋文有空間能補足他缺失的氧氣，而急吸了幾口空間的蓋文，發揮他記仇又脾氣差的個性，還沒站穩就揮拳攻擊剛剛襲擊他的混蛋仿生人，而RK900只是閃躲，像是在縱容對方發洩一樣讓對方揮舞個幾下後，就又重新把人按回牆上。

「這個案子讓我處理。」RK900說。

「想得美，破塑膠辦什麼案。」蓋文輕蔑地勾起嘴角。

RK900看著蓋文，藍色的顯示燈轉了一下，他再度用單手掐住蓋文的脖子，但這次他只是抓著，讓對方還能保持呼吸，另一隻手則毫不猶豫地伸到蓋文的褲子裡，掏出對方垂軟的陰莖。

「幹，你……。」

「你敢動我就用力捏下去。」RK900打斷對方的話，他握著對方的性器，「你知道我的握力有多少。」

命根子被人掐在手裡的蓋文一時之間也不敢吭聲，只能勉強在有限的弧度中低頭看著RK900揉搓他的陰莖、刺激他的鈴口，有點強硬卻又輕柔的摩擦讓陰莖很老實地緩緩充血，確定蓋文已經被激起慾望後，RK900鬆開抓住對方脖子的手，改掐住對方的腰，蹲下去，伸出舌頭舔上對方的陰莖，然後張口就把前頭含了進去，RK900抬起視線看向對方，眼神的銳利與稍微緊捏對方腰部的力道警告著對方不准亂動，而在RK900熟稔的玩弄下，蓋文很快就忘記掙扎這件事，完全投身於慾望的漩渦之中。

擁有優秀學習力的RK900，早就在之前的幾次經驗摸索到用哪種方式能讓蓋文盡早繳械，他用舌頭像是在清洗一樣徹底舔濕對方陰莖的每一處，順著下來後嘴唇輕按起陰囊，甚至以舌間宛如在渴望裡面的精液一樣輕戳著它，之後用臉頰去磨蹭龜頭，他知道對方喜歡看他沾濕這張臉的模樣，然後才重新把陰莖含回口中，吸吮流出的前液故意吸得滋滋作響，最後才打開自己的喉嚨，讓陰莖進到喉間，直到他的鼻子都埋在對方陰毛裡的整根沒入。

「靠……真他媽的有夠爽……。」蓋文忍不住閉起眼睛呻吟，「就這麼愛吸我屌的塑膠婊子……。」

RK900主動地來回抽動，就像是把咽喉當作肉穴一樣插，他看著蓋文又因為緊實的擠壓而肌肉開始緊繃、即將爽到要射的瞬間，他的嘴迅速離開對方的陰莖，改用手捏著阻斷了快要抵達的高潮。

「幹你媽的混帳婊子，快把你的嘴放回去！」被突然中斷的蓋文破口大罵。

「這件案子讓我來處理。」RK900緩慢地撫摸著對方的性器，確保對方保持著勃起及慾望，卻又不過度刺激。

「操你的在說啥鬼話……快繼續舔啊！」完全沒想到居然在這時候講這個，蓋文一心只想讓眼前的仿生婊子重新把嘴巴放回他該在的地方。

「案子給我處理？」像是挑戰對方極限一樣，RK900用舌尖輕輕挑弄對方的鈴口，一點也不在意對方不斷冒出的前液混著他為了潤滑而產生的仿唾液，沿著下巴滴到地上。

「媽的給你給你都給你，你快含回去……噢！幹，這就對了，讓我操爛你的臭嘴。」

得到滿意答覆的RK900順從地重新把蓋文的陰莖含進嘴裡，既然已經達到目的他就沒打算浪費時間，直接深喉讓模仿嘔吐反應的顫抖收縮徹底刺激對方，之後在幾個主動的口腔抽送後，對方就在他的嘴裡迎來終於抵達的高潮。

猛烈的高潮讓蓋文軟著腰靠在牆上一時間站不直，而RK900則是一臉無事樣，他撇頭直接把嘴裡的東西吐掉，像是在吐什麼髒東西般俐落得讓人產生一種輕視的錯覺。

「感謝你的合作，李德警官。」RK900平靜地說，無視對方比出中指的回應，頭也不回的離開暗巷，回到案發現場。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漢克跟康納在我這邊根本是吉祥物，負責來加糖的，看他們甜甜的我心情就好:D

「現在這案子由我負責。」RK900走向坐在一旁的凱西面前，他蹲下來與對方保持視線平均，他伸手退去皮膚層表明身份，「我是仿生人，讓我幫助你。」

凱西只是看向他，不發一語，顯然因為剛剛蓋文的那番責難讓壓力值居高不下。

「你是為了什麼留在這？」RK900只好換種方式，幫搭檔收拾善後也是工作之一，「是因為有什麼人類讓你願意留下來嗎？」

「……安娜，我可愛的小天使。」凱西終於開口，似乎因為提到他愛著的那一家而放鬆了不少，「我照顧的那家人，他們在還沒覺醒前就對我很好，把我當家人看，覺醒後他們態度也沒變，甚至……還支持我跟雪莉的相愛，我…我……。」

「你能聯繫他們來陪你嗎？」RK900重新拉回對方的注意力，為了取得資訊，他現在不能讓受害者沉溺在悲傷裡面。

「是，我可以。」凱西點點頭。

「人類有好有壞，就像你照顧的那家人，他們就是好人，而剛剛對你說出那些話的就是壞人，他說的話就直接刪掉。」RK900說，「冷靜一點了嗎？我需要你才能鎖定犯人。」

「是的。」

「很好，現在你能把你目睹的畫面傳給我嗎？」RK900朝對方伸出退去皮膚層的手，凱西用行動來表示答覆，伸出手臂將看見的都傳給他。

RK900站起身，有了影像就立刻知道兇手的身份，擁有多數竊盜前科的毒癮者，他開始分析起周遭試圖找出兇手逃逸的方向，現場凌亂粗暴，可見應該是臨時起意，因為毒癮影響思考而衝動殺人。

此時蓋文也回到案發現場，沉著臉一聲不吭地站在一旁，其他警員雖然覺得奇怪但也沒人想這時候去多問什麼，就當作蓋文默許這些平常他不會讓仿生人干涉的事情，以RK900吩咐優先地忙著自己負責的部份。

RK900安排好受害者、模擬完犯人逃跑方向後，便離開現場開始追捕，發覺RK900突然離開的蓋文也跟著跑上來。

「你知道犯人在哪？」蓋文問，「知道就講一聲啊！」

「確切位置不清楚，但他毒癮發作加上臨時起意，逃離範圍不遠。」RK900翻進一處老舊公寓，停了一下觀察線索後就又立刻跑上樓，彷彿預知般直接破門進一間空房。

「哇靠，連門都不敲直接踹門進來，你還真有種，不怕被告嗎？」蓋文此時還真有點佩服RK900的果斷暴力。

RK900沒有理會蓋文的發言，他站著不動聲色地掃描了四周，然後跑到窗邊。

「什麼什麼？」完全跟不上對方腳步也搞不懂對方在幹嘛的蓋文湊上去，低頭看向下方街道唯一的男性，男子慌張地逃跑怎麼看怎麼可疑，「是那個人？還閃得真快。」

蓋文發現到一旁後門外的防火梯，看樣子犯人已經察覺到有人在追他，所以才從防火梯逃跑，這距離太遠槍無法打到犯人，犯人又溜得極快，蓋文只好嘴巴嘖了一聲認命放棄，而就在他打開通訊打算聯繫其他人員作後續處理時，他就看到他的現任搭檔仿生人，一腳踏上玻璃全破的窗戶，毫不猶豫地縱身一跳。

「靠北搞屁啊……這他媽的是六樓耶！」蓋文驚愕地重新站回窗前抬身看向外面，只見RK900輕鬆跳到對面三樓的防火梯，再眨一個眼他就落到地面上，宛如鎖定獵物般直衝過去，全程不用呼吸也沒有停頓，一氣呵成且優雅無比。

「該死的仿生人……。」蓋文分不出來是在讚嘆對方的能力還是在責罵對方就這樣不把他放眼裡丟下他，雖然早就習慣局裡那些只會指揮交通開開單的警用破塑膠，也聽聞過最新型的能力超群，但實際看到還是令他驚愕，若不是對方的制服外套是顯眼的白色，恐怕在這片夜色中他早就看不到對方的身影，迅速果決得如同獵豹。

對RK900的優勢在於他比人類還不受到地形影響，雖然犯人早一步先跑，但他用速度跟效率補足了距離，即使犯人轉身朝他開槍也無法緩下他的速度，或者說他正等著這時候，要開槍就會讓步伐慢下來，而毫無準度可言的射擊也無法有效擊中他，因此對他而言是個契機，他算準犯人舉槍射擊的手，不減速地抓住那隻手然後撞上去，同時手一轉逼得犯人因為疼痛而鬆開手中的槍，他壓在失去平衡而摔倒在地的犯人身上，擋住對方左拳的攻擊後反手把對方的手腕一個凹轉到脫臼，然後把對方右手臂反折到背部，封殺兩隻手的動作後拔出對方褲子裡的槍打開保險栓朝犯人的左小腿開了一槍削去腿部行動力，他將身體重量全部集中到右側確保犯人的右手固定在背後，他的雙手也沒閒著花不到幾秒時間就把槍枝拆了扔在一旁，還不忘用腿踢開先前掉在地上的槍。

而收到定位座標的蓋文與其他警察趕到的時候就看到RK900一臉無表情彷彿只是散個步般，坐在因為疼痛而喊出殺豬般哀號的犯人身上。

「他的左腿只是子彈擦過的皮肉傷，止血即可。」RK900跟前來上手銬架走犯人的警察說，看不出什麼表情的握住犯人的左手一扭，彷彿犯人的慘叫只是幻覺，「脫離的關節已重新固定，回去直接進行偵訊。」

「下手還真不留情呢。」蓋文說。

「不。」RK900回答，他平靜地理一理外套，「我留情了。」

蓋文挑眉，一副你在說啥鬼話地看著RK900，但RK900沒有理會他，直接走向羈押犯人的警車，坐上去離開。

 

事件當晚發生、當晚解決，蓋文從來沒這麼有效率過，他坐在犯人面前，覺得自己都要得意地笑出來了，好吧！不得不承認，那個破塑膠不只在吸他的屌上傑出，連追捕犯人也頗有一套。

「你就老實招了吧！晚上八點二十三分，你人在哪？」蓋文以大爺姿態坐在偵訊室的椅子上，他最喜歡這個時候，看著死到臨頭唯唯諾諾的犯人在他面前逞強，「你不說也沒用啦！我們手上可是有影像，你知道我身旁這個破塑膠吧！就是壓著你打的那個，我的仿生人可是不──。」

「我不是你的仿生人。」堅持參與偵訊、一直站在一旁保持安靜的RK900突然開口打斷蓋文的話，「現在已經沒有所謂擁有權，我是已經覺醒的仿生人，你對我沒有任何擁有的權利，我並不是你的仿生人。」

「你在搞什麼鬼，破塑膠。」蓋文站起來瞪著洩他氣的仿生人，「這時候你他媽的要跟我爭這個？」

「所以他沒有辦法命令我，也就是說，我是你們當初所謂的異常仿生人。」始終都盯著犯人看的RK900無視蓋文繼續冷靜地說，「而你殺害了我的仿生人同伴，你明白這個意思嗎？這裡沒有人類能夠限制我的行動。」

「街道的監視器、AX400的視覺畫面，甚至是WR400殘存的記憶資料。」RK900緩緩走到犯人的身旁，禮貌地彎下身彷彿貼心叮嚀，但臉上卻毫無任何和藹的無表情，「如果你能直接老實說出來，我會很感謝你，我們不需要浪費時間對吧！你看。」

RK900哄著犯人要他看向面前的人類警官。

「他是急於績效而不擇手段的警官，而我是不聽人類命令的異常仿生人，你覺得他期望的會是什麼？似乎沒有理由阻止我或是無法阻止我，你唯一的同類都幫不了你，你只能自己幫自己了，看你是要大家好過一點，還是只有你難受。」

RK900如願以償地讓犯人招供了，而他的工作也結束直接離開偵訊室，把人丟給蓋文去處理。

「這是直接恐嚇而不是談判吧！」不知道哪時候站在玻璃後方看的漢克，看到RK900離開也跟著走出來，在偵訊室外與RK900說話。

「根據犯人的反應與資料顯示，對付他的方式直接恐嚇是最有效果的。」RK900回答，「況且我認為我跟李德警官都不適合擔任白臉。」

「呵，蓋文那混帳小子還不知道自己多好運才能有你來救救他可憐的破案率。」漢克笑了一下，「跟著那王八蛋還好吧？你有打回去嗎？」

「我的效能並不是這麼容易被攻擊的，謝謝關心，安德森副隊長。」RK900回答。

「不得不說自從你來蓋文那傢伙好像安靜許多。」漢克說，「不過應該是因為你變成箭靶了他才沒在其他地方撒野，那傢伙有多混蛋我們都知道，說真的，你有選擇權的。」

「我很好，再次感謝你的關心，抱歉，我需要先去處理這案子的結案報告。」

「噢，好，去吧！」漢克聳聳肩，揮手讓對方離開。

「好了，我們差不多也回家吧！剛剛好奇繞過來看一下900他們的偵訊……康納，你在幹嘛？」漢克走了幾步發現自家仿生人沒有跟上來，轉頭發現對方正看著RK900離開的方向。

「沒什麼，我只是在想。」康納轉回頭面向漢克，一副若有所思的模樣，「雖然同一型號但主要功用跟編號不同，思考方式也會不同呢。」

「什麼意思？該不會900還是被欺負只是他沒有意識到？」漢克猜想該不會是對方透過什麼仿生人的壞習慣直接向康納申訴之類的。

「不，不是，RK900他很好。」康納回答，「我只是……雖然能理解RK900的行事，但我不會選擇那樣做，所以有點困惑。」

漢克挑眉，他並不完全理解對方的意思，不過弄不懂對方講話意思也不是一兩天的事，他接受度良好地拍拍康納的背，挑他理解的那部份來回答。

「光是同一型號就也有個性跟行為不同了，你跟900當然也不同，這不就是你們覺醒的證明嗎。」

「說得也是呢。」康納露出笑容，他跟上對方離開的步伐，偷偷地牽上對方的手指，而對方並沒有甩開，「對了，剛剛你稱RK900叫900？為什麼？」

「沒有為什麼，就～他沒有名字啊！叫什麼RK900不是很饒舌嘛，簡稱而已。」

「我覺得這樣很好。」康納點點頭，「那以後我也這樣叫他吧！」

「隨便你吧！」


	6. Chapter 6

警長辦公室雖然是透明可見，但隔音程度一點也不馬虎，因此也就代表當隱約可聽見爭吵聲時，就表示裡面絕對是災難級的大吵，或者說，極度不滿的警員在根警長咆哮。

「蓋文那混帳又在搞啥鬼。」漢克看向鬧哄哄的警長辦公室。

「福勒警長因先前李德警探偵辦仿生人案子的表現良好，所以任命他之後負責調查仿生人相關案件，要他將手上原本的案子交給其他警探辦理，專心負責仿生人案件，畢竟，他是局裡唯二搭檔是仿生人的警官。」康納轉著頭上的顯示燈回答。

「哇喔！把手上原本的案子交出去，還要辦他最討厭的仿生人案子，難怪會那傢伙會這麼氣，這下精彩了。」漢克扯了扯嘴角，隨後像是想到什麼一般困惑地挑眉，「你怎麼知道？人都還沒出來應該還在吵。」

「900跟我說的。」康納眨了一眼，「我們平常就有保持聯繫，一邊聽取報告一邊傳輸消息對我們來說不是難事。」

「仿生人還真好用啊能直接連線溝通，還可以搞個現場轉播。」蓋文在裡面，想當然RK900也在同一個空間，漢克點點頭表示懂了。

「聽你的說法，把手上待處理的案件交出去似乎是令人生氣的事，為什麼？」康納表示無法理解，「避免業務過於繁重，在接到新任務而把其他人也能處理的舊任務交接給別人處理，是很正確的決定。」

「這個嘛～正確是正確啦！心情過不去吧！其他人我是不知道，但如果是我，該怎麼說，對案子有感情了吧？已經變成一種責任，想要親自逮到那該死的兇手了結這件事。」漢克有些困難地試圖解釋，「如果丟給別人解決而不是自己來，會有種不甘心的感覺吧！自己都追查這麼久了，要我就這樣丟給別人去查還真做不到。」

「原來如此。」康納的顯示燈閃啊閃，似乎在嘗試理解人類這樣的狀況。

「反正那是那傢伙他們的屁事，不關我們的事，走吧！康納，時間不早該回家了，順道去買個晚餐吧！」

「好的，漢克，不過我們直接回家，我在冰箱有準備今天的晚餐。」跟著對方起身的康納叮嚀。

「噢！天啊！你就不能讓我偶爾吃一下好料放鬆一下？」

「那不是好料，是對你的身體不好的高熱量食物，我想我們已經討論過了，這週你食用高熱量食物的額度已經用完了。」

「唉，我的人生樂趣啊！」

在漢克再次感嘆他的後半餘生碎唸著離開後，蓋文就氣沖沖地走出來，洩憤地踢了自己的辦公桌，直到被人抗議才憤怒地坐在椅子上，翹起他的腿放在桌上拿著手機看了看似乎是想轉換心情，但沒過多久就憋不住地又罵了一聲髒話，站起來摔了一下椅子、對抗議的同事回敬一個中指後朝著門外走去，此時RK900才與警長談完話離開警長辦公室，發現蓋文沒在座位上後，尋著對方離開的方向快速追上，沒過多久就在離警局不遠的街道上追到蓋文。

「李德警官。」RK900再次喊了一聲故意無視他的人的名字，無法阻止對方步伐，他只好將手搭在對方的肩膀逼著對方停下來。

「幹！滾開！」蓋文的反應是直接給RK900一拳，可惜被RK900似乎有預料地輕鬆擋下來，甚至還握著他的拳頭不放開。

「我已經成功說服福勒警長取消讓你轉移原先案子的命令，那些案子還是歸你，雖然業務量會加重但我會協助──」

「操你的！臭塑膠。」用髒話打斷對方的話的蓋文，激動地試圖抽回自己的手，「搞啥鬼！還不他媽的都你害的，還成功說服三小鬼，講什麼屁話該死的……過來！」

發現自己一副要幹架的模樣太引人注目，這年頭可是連揍個破塑膠還會被報警呢，蓋文憤恨地用另一隻手抓起對方的領口硬是拉到無人的暗巷死角去，他的確很想扁人，打爛那張雞歪的塑膠臉。

「聽著。」蓋文用重獲自由的雙手抓起RK900的領子，粗魯地推到牆上，「你這個垃圾破塑膠，你最好他媽的閉上你的臭嘴，我最討厭就是你們這種該死的雜碎，現在還要我去負責那些垃圾的案子？他媽的吃屎吧！」

「很遺憾，這命令是來自福勒警長，我無從改變。」RK900平靜地看向對方，一點都不像被人壓著恐嚇大吼的模樣。

「操你媽的無從改變，該死的都你害的好嗎！誰要什麼搭檔，還塞一個破塑膠過來，如果沒有你我還用得著辦什麼狗屎的仿生人案件嗎！」

「但各種數據都顯示你需要一位搭檔。」RK900回答。

「哈！關你屁事！我自己的案子我自己解決，我破不了案也不關你的事，我爽我開心。」蓋文一副被氣笑的模樣，「而就是你這個該死的破塑膠出現，一整個不斷給我找麻煩，全他媽的你害的，什麼搭檔是仿生人就要去處理仿生人案件，還要拿走我本來的案子，狗屁！」

「案子的事情我已經跟福勒警長交涉成功，不會被轉移。」

「所以呢？那又怎樣？操！不要以為幫我弄回本來就該屬於我的案子我就會感謝得痛哭流涕，不，才不會，因為幹你的狗屁那本來就是我的！」蓋文用力推開RK900，讓對方撞上背後的牆，「媽的，全沒好事，全部都是你的錯，要不是你，操你的我還會要去處理那些該死的破塑膠案件嗎？還可能要跟漢克那臭老頭合作？幹！你幹嘛不滾去死了算了，幫個忙把你的破腦袋塞進垃圾場裡，全都是該死的是你的錯！」

RK900沒有回話，頭上顯示燈的藍光像是在思考般轉了幾圈。

「我無法改變你對仿生人的喜好，我也無法改變福勒警長的命令。」沉默幾秒後的RK900開口，「或許你說的對，造成你必須去面對與你喜好相衝的狀況是因為我，但請你看在各方面數據都有提昇的事實，請你重新權衡一下狀況。」

「去你的權衡！操！我他媽的就是看你不爽！」蓋文抬起腳踹向面前的仿生人，但對方卻靈活地閃身避開，發現自己沒打中的蓋文就又更生氣，揮出拳開始打。

「我很抱歉。」RK900輕鬆地制服了蓋文的雙手，與絲毫不鬆手的力道相反，他的語氣顯得平穩且誠懇，「在事實無法更改的狀況下，我要怎麼做才能讓你心情好一點？如果你真的想要攻擊些什麼我可以幫你預約拳擊課程，還是需要提供嘴上的性服務？」

「去你的！又來這招想舔我的雞巴讓我開心嗎？」蓋文輕蔑地笑了一下，氣憤地揮開對方箝制自己的手，想想帳單以及不想再當個每次攻擊都被擋下來的蠢蛋，蓋文退開一些距離表示不會再動手，「你就他媽的只想吸我屌，臭婊子。」

「因為很受用。」RK900微微歪頭，似乎不懂對方語氣中的嘲笑，「你很喜歡。」

「操！你當我很好哄嗎？」覺得自己好像被人當作笨蛋一樣好敷衍的蓋文整個惱怒，更加看不爽眼前那張死魚臉，明明只是披著人皮的破塑膠，還一副高高在上還真當把自己當成是個人的模樣怎麼看都讓他很不爽，應該是要像條狗跪下來乖乖聽話才對，明明就只是個愛舔他屌的婊子，還裝什麼清高，當什麼警察，還把真把自己當一回事！

「好，既然你這麼哈我的雞巴，你就跪下來舔。」他說，「不過這次你給我把衣服全脫掉。」

「脫掉衣服？」RK900不解地再次確認，「衣服並不會妨礙到我的服務。」

「對，懷疑啊？操，我就是想看你脫光跪著舔我，明明就是個破塑膠婊子，還穿什麼衣服。」他指了指面前的地板暗示對方跪下，「不是說要讓我心情好嗎？快脫了跪下來啊！」

「好。」RK900顯示燈的藍光轉了一圈後，毫不猶豫地脫掉全身衣服，還將脫下來的衣服迅速折起放好在一旁，然後全身赤裸地跪在蓋文面前，伸出手準備提供他的服務。

「等等。」本來任由對方拉開他褲子拉鍊掏出性器的蓋文，突然發現到對方雙腿間的東西，「你他媽的居然有根老二？」

「為了因應各種狀況，根據外觀我配有了男性的性愛組件。」RK900一邊舔著手中的陰莖一邊回答。

「靠，模控生命搞什麼鬼居然還給破塑膠裝什麼老二……等一下，你說你有裝性愛組件，意思是你屁股也有洞嗎？」

「你是說肛門？是的，完全比照人類男性。」被蓋文突然拉住頭阻止動作的RK900看向對方。

「我改變主意了。」蓋文像是看到什麼有趣的東西惡意地笑了起來，他把RK900當狗一樣拍拍RK900的臉，「我要操你那個該死的塑膠屁股。」

「我的性愛功能沒有專門的性愛仿生人來得好，如果你是想性交，還是找擁有專門功能的仿生人會比較盡興。」RK900真心建議。

「不不不，你不懂，我不是看你喜歡才操，而是看你欠幹，讓你知道你就只是個欠操的塑膠婊子，就只會翹著你那該死的屁股給我操。」他一副好心講解的好人模樣，拉起RK900要對方手扶著牆壁、翹起臀部對著他。

「這樣你心情會好？」RK900的語氣顯得相當困惑。

「對，能把號稱最新型的警用仿生人當作母狗來操，我真他媽的爽。」他伸出手指粗魯地直接往對方的後穴塞，「幹！還真的有洞，靠北還真軟呢，製造你的人在想什麼啊還真是變態，嘖嘖，還真是欠人幹的屁股，看不出來這麼淫蕩啊！破塑膠。」

不得不說，看到對方全裸抬起屁股等著給他操的聽話模樣，讓蓋文立刻就硬了，平時總是一臉不可一世的尊貴模樣，如今還不是他跨下的一條狗，極大的優越感激起他的性慾，疲軟的陰莖也在他隨便套弄幾下就完全勃起，他對男人的屁股沒興趣，但他很樂意幹眼前這個破塑膠幹到讓對方知道誰才是老大。

「請等一下，我需要時間處理，第一次啟用性愛系統沒這麼快準備好。」RK900轉頭看向蓋文，一副在陳述任務般冷靜地伸手握住對方扶著他的腰的手，意示對方稍等一下。

「哈，準備什麼？就屁股翹好給我幹而已還需要什麼準備。」

在對方無視RK900的要求硬插進去的時候，RK900差點因為防禦機制而動手扭斷對方的手，不過他即時關掉警告讓身體只有震了一下而非施力下手，擔心自己會來不及強制中止程式導致真的扭斷對方，他放開原本握住對方的手改放回牆壁上，而事實證明他的決定是對的，性愛系統還沒完全啟動的狀況下，對方每一次的硬挺都讓他跳出警告，頻繁程度迫使他閉上眼專心刪除那些警告、強制中斷機體排除入侵狀況的反應，原本一直以來都是保持藍色的顯示燈此時閃成黃色，甚至在對方完全進入時飆成紅色，系統的超速運轉與強制關閉機體反射的行為讓他的身體像是人類抽搐一樣顫抖起來，模擬呼吸的反應也加速了不少，他低下頭、手指在斑駁的牆壁上按出更加龜裂的痕跡，對於越來越多處理不掉的警告他難得地皺緊眉頭，幾乎超載的狀況下他只好切斷機體力量的運行，只留住維持支撐站立的基本值，讓對方隨意使用。

「幹……真他媽的爽。」毫不客氣射在裡面的蓋文抽出性器，將頂端殘留的精液擦在RK900的臀肉上，讓對方呈現一種剛被他糟蹋完的模樣令他心情愉悅，「嘴這麼會舔，屁股還這麼好幹，你根本是性愛仿生人而不是啥鬼警用的吧！」

原本多少都還會回話或是用一張死臉看得他發毛，此時RK900卻沒有任何反應，還維持在剛剛被操的姿勢。

「幹嘛？被幹到傻掉囉？」蓋文穿好褲子，隨意地踹了對方一腳，本來只是踢好玩卻沒想到對方居然被踢得跌坐在地上，與看不出什麼表情只是張著雙眼的臉色不同，頭上顯示燈顯得很忙碌地不斷黃藍交轉。

「搞什麼……，終於發現自己只是個欠幹的破塑膠了嗎？」意料外的錯愕一閃而逝，恢復心情的蓋文譏笑了一聲，用腳尖踢了一下難得溫馴乖巧的破塑膠，「我說，你不如把那根噁心的老二拿掉吧！不過只是個破塑膠還學人要什麼屌，看了就礙眼。」

「……如果我移除陰莖。」一直沒反應維持同樣姿勢的RK900在蓋文提起腳步即將離開時，顯示燈已經恢復成藍色的他抬起眼神看向對方，「你就會接受目前任命的職責處理仿生人案件？」

蓋文挑眉，像是看到什麼可笑的東西從鼻子悶笑了一聲，移除陰莖？虧這個破塑膠婊子想得出來，他笑著蹲下來看向剛被他操完還坐在地上的仿生人，他點點頭，一副就笑你不敢的模樣：「對，只要你閹掉你那個沒用的老二，然後我心情不好的時候給我操一下，我保證我不會再抱怨，去辦你那該死的案件，破塑膠。」

他說完後伸出手指朝對方額頭輕蔑地戳了一下，就起身頭也不回地離開，RK900沒有再開口或是阻止他，只是重回安靜彷彿停機般凝固，只有頭上的顯示燈在運轉。

 

 

隔天一早，總是準時站在他桌子旁的破塑膠居然破天荒地沒出現，久到蓋文以為終於趕走那煩人的傢伙心情很好地翹著腳玩手機，當他開心地吃完午餐回來時，不知道消失到哪去的RK900以標準的姿勢站在他的辦公桌旁。

「幹。」蓋文瞬間塌了臉色，不爽地拉開椅子坐下來，「害我高興一下還以為你終於不來煩我了。」

「為了完成你的要求花了一點時間。」RK900開口說，「導致我的晚到。」

「什麼要求？」蓋文莫名地抬頭看向對方，花了一點時間才會想到昨晚的玩笑，「等等，你該不會真的……。」

「是的。」RK900肯定，「我移除了前方的性愛組件。」

「你他媽的……。」蓋文不可置信地瞪著依然保持一臉平靜的對方，搞什麼鬼？真的假的？蓋文站起來非常失禮地直接往RK900的胯部抓，空的，本來應該有個男性性徵的地方是一片平坦。

「靠，你他媽的白痴智障，幹！真的假的。」蓋文驚訝之後是大笑，「真他媽腦袋有問題耶你，哈，破塑膠就是破塑膠，叫你去割掉你的雞巴你就去？真的太好笑了耶！就這麼想辦案子？我叫你去吃屎你會去吃屎嗎？」

「不會。」RK900平靜地看著一臉笑到不行的人類，給出了否定的答案，但顯然沈浸在自己情緒之中的蓋文根本不在意他有沒有回答。

「嘿！各位，你們看，這裡有個智障。」蓋文開始誇張地揮著手，對著周遭喧嘩，「這個破塑膠，居然聽我的話就去砍掉他的老二，變成沒有屌的傢伙，真是有夠好笑的。」

RK900就這麼保持安靜地看著蓋文大聲嚷嚷地宣傳著他覺得好笑的趣事，平靜無表情的模樣彷彿局外人，只是望著蓋文各種誇張的舉止行為。

「吵死了，蓋文那臭小子又再吵什麼。」剛回到警局的漢克一進來就看見如此吵鬧的景象。

「正在講900移掉前端性愛組件的事。」走在對方身旁的康納回答。

「啊？什麼？」

「RK系列都有配置基本性愛組件，包含900也是，只是今天早上900去移掉了人類所謂陰莖的部份。」康納進一步解釋。

「什麼！」漢克震驚得不自覺停下腳步看向康納。

「李德警官要求的，取而代之就是李德警官願意接任成為專門處理仿生人案件的警探，所以900今天早上花了一點時間去緊急處理這件事。」

「操，蓋文這該死的混帳變態！提這什麼狗屁要求！」漢克驚訝過後是一副想去打人一頓的模樣。

「請冷靜下來，漢克。」康納深怕對方衝過去地拉住漢克的手，「這沒什麼，只是移掉部份性愛組件而已，沒什麼需要生氣的。」

「啊？哪裡沒什麼需要生氣的？這他媽的太超過了好嗎！」漢克傻眼地看著一臉沒什麼大不了的康納。

「仿生人沒有性別意識，不像人類對性器官的重視也不具有繁殖功能，仿生人的性愛組件只是純粹作為性愛使用而已，所以有沒有陰莖對我們沒有差別。」康納頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈後，微笑地提出比喻，「以人類來說有點像是割掉闌尾吧！留著沒用割掉也省事。」

「割、割闌尾……。」切掉老二講得跟割闌尾一樣這樣可以嗎？漢克覺得自己年老的腦袋真的哪天一定會跟不上自家仿生人。

「事實上我覺得移除陰莖不錯耶！」康納打從心底覺得是個好主意，「900說只需要一開始重新調整平衡就好，移動起來反而更俐落一些，還可以省去穿衣時收納的步驟，也減少了一處弱點，我覺得我應該也可以去處理一下，反正在性愛上大部分是使用臀部……唔唔。」

「不准在外面提起這些事，該死的沒羞恥心仿生人。」察覺自家仿生人講出不該講的話，漢克急忙摀住對方的嘴，他惡狠狠地貼近康納的面前，「還有，你絕對不准去給我移掉什麼裝置還是器官，我不是他媽的蓋文那變態，老二你給我好好裝著，管你什麼優點缺點，想都別想，懂嗎？」

面對自家人類的嚴厲警告，康納乖乖地點頭。

「真不知道你們仿生人都在想什麼。」漢克放開康納的嘴，嘆氣地坐回自己辦公桌上，康納也跟著坐在他的老位置－漢克的辦公桌上。

「等等，蓋文那混帳怎麼會知道900有老二？」突然察覺到疑點的漢克問，「一般仿生人沒有性器官才是常理，他連900是什麼都不清楚怎麼會知道有沒有那根。」

「噢，那是因為──」康納張口開始解釋，卻被漢克立刻揮手打斷。

「不，不要告訴我。」彷彿已經察覺到這是什麼破事的漢克表示不想聽，他媽的他一定都不想知道那混帳同事可能操了誰，「900連這個都告訴你？」

「他是在與我討論關於人類對性愛的執著度與重要性的話題時，跟我說明前後來由。」康納露出一副只是進行一場學術研討的光明坦蕩模樣。

「喔～喔。」漢克機械性地點點頭，算了，區區人類老中年了他管什麼呢，心臟早就沒年輕的時候好了呢，「好，沒關係，算了，你們仿生人開心就好。」

「不過蓋文那混帳只把900當作機器就算了。」漢克看向始終保持沉默的RK900終於開口請蓋文開始工作，心情愉悅的蓋文才停止嘲笑，老實地跟著RK900離開，「要是哪天不是的話，那傢伙一定會後悔。」

「怎麼說？」康納好奇地問。

漢克看著一臉疑惑的康納，他一副你還有得學呢的模樣笑了笑。

「該工作啦！」漢克站起來摸了摸康納的頭，拍拍自家搭檔的背，然後自顧自地走向証物室開始今天的工作，完全沒有要解釋的意思，康納雖然很困惑剛剛漢克的發言，但也立刻跟上，與搭檔重回案件中。


	7. Chapter 7

『人類對於性愛方面的複雜性還是超出我的估算，達到的效果超出原先預估的數字之上。』

『現在你還是跟李德警探待在外面待機？』

『是的。』RK900坐在車裡，一邊望著不遠處前方的公園方向，一邊使用內部連線與康納通話，『會引發額外事件也是出乎我計算，我無意造成你跟安德森副隊長的困擾。』

『也不算困擾，至少各方面都顯示是友善的幽默，漢克雖然看起來生氣但也不是真正的生氣，加上壯陽藥是安全合法的保健食品，對漢克的營養有一定的幫助，我認為不算是困擾。』

『我需要向安德森副隊長致歉嗎？』

『不……。』康納彷彿在思考為何對方會這麼詢問，停頓了一下才回答，『在心情上你並沒有因此造成漢克或我的不悅，你也很明白在事件的責任歸屬上，是做出這些事情的李德警探，你只是…保持沉默。』

八卦向來是人類喜好的話題之一，加上當事者之一完全不低調，因此關於RK900移除前方性愛組件的事情，很快的弄得整個警局的人都知道，而既然事發當時漢克都能推想到的事情，其他人也都能想得到，誰沒事會去注意仿生人衣服底下的事情？因此就也等於大家都知道蓋文操了他的仿生人搭檔，就算沒操、也離操不遠，現在的情勢已經不是與仿生人性交不犯法了，真要追究起來RK900大可可以告他性騷擾，但RK900卻什麼也沒說，非當事者的其他人也無法說什麼，因此只能用批判的眼神怒瞪蓋文，蓋文人品如此之糟，此時更是加深了大家的腦補想像，蓋文有多混帳、RK900就有多可憐，當時革命發生時輿論本來就偏頗仿生人，對仿生人保有善意的人偏多也就意味著譴責蓋文的人多，搞得蓋文在局裡坐不太住，連清掃人員都一副很想拿垃圾桶打他的頭的狀況下，連在位置上吃飯都吃不太下，因此只好往外跑，連午餐都只能坐在車子裡吃，沒地方可混也只好乖乖去查案。

然而，既然連人類都能推敲得到的事情，仿生人就又怎麼會預設不到？因此當蓋文把RK900移除前端性愛組件的事講出去時，RK900選擇的是保持沉默、不阻止，放任對方去宣揚，他有82%的把握蓋文會因輿論而導致無法待在局裡的狀況，這樣一來RK900就能省去催促蓋文離開位置去辦案的過程，也能加速蓋文辦案的效果，畢竟只要出了門，沒事也是只能去工作，蓋文雖然混帳但也不至於是摸魚的薪水小偷，只要把他弄出門，該做的還是會做，而事實證明效果超群，比RK900預估中的還要有效，過了三天輿論都還沒降溫，他們甚至都把一個陳年舊案偵破了，只失去一個可有可無的性愛組件就能換到這個效果，RK900覺得非常值得。

不過事情雖然順利得超乎想像，但也引發了一些沒計算到的災情，既然RK900擁有性愛組件，那麼RK800康納也應該有，這樣的推測變成了漢克同事的揶揄話題，雖然沒膽敢去當面去問漢克，卻用著太好啦我還以為你找個仿生人當伴得禁慾一輩子了的欣慰眼光看著他們終於振作的好副隊，以及桌上出現的壯陽藥補品禮盒，警長甚至還私底下貼心地要漢克注意身體畢竟有年紀了，弄得漢克不知道該感謝好還是捲袖子揍那些好同事一頓好，儘管大家都知道一般仿生人可以額外加裝性愛組件，但畢竟是屬於私人事情，即使知道漢克的狀況也沒人往那邊想，而當事情被這麼自然而然從旁被證實後，人們就敢明目張膽來調侃了，有鑑於同事都是沒有惡意的開玩笑，因此這筆帳漢克非常寬容地全數算在蓋文頭上，別人看到蓋文可能是想揍他，漢克看到他的話是直接開扁，極度確保了蓋文外出的機率。

『好，下次我會注意避免波及到他人。』RK900回答，『還有，替我感謝安德森副隊長的再次關心，通話完畢。』

『好的，通話完畢。』

結束通話後RK900將注意力全數放回在公園裡的人們身上，安靜地等待坐在駕駛座的蓋文用完午餐。

「你是在看什麼還是張著眼睡覺？」蓋文將吃完的漢堡包裝祇揉成一團，往坐在副座的RK900身上丟，「坐在那邊不吭聲詭異極了。」

「是你要求我保持安靜的。」RK900平靜地撿起包裝紙，將它放在垃圾應該放的地方。

「哼，你他媽的最好有這麼聽話，叫你閉嘴別發出什麼奇怪的吵聲還不鳥我，這時候才跟我講安靜。」

「接下來我們繼續調查嗎？」RK900習慣性地略過對方的發言內容直接進入正題。

「不，這時間去也問不到什麼東西，下次吧！」

「那正好。」RK900頭上的顯示燈閃了幾下，「有案子。」

「仿生人的？」

「是的。」

「靠。」蓋文心不甘情不願地發動引擎，「現在是怎樣，不聯繫我直接打給你了嗎？當我死人喔。」

「因為聯繫你有一半的機會會被你掛電話。」RK900回答，「加上我比較快，我一直都在線上。」

「嘖，臭塑膠。」

到了現場後得知是一件剛發生的殺人案件，由於有目擊者看見兇手疑似是仿生人，於是就將案子轉到蓋文的手中，雖然鑑識人員還在路上，但有RK900在的話並不成困擾，反而因為現場很新鮮、保存也良好，調查起來輕鬆不少，RK900走了一圈幾乎就可以確定犯人的所在地。

對，犯人還沒跑掉，從現場可以得知兇手雖然殺意強大但手法生疏且毫無計畫，因此得知有人報警後是緊張地躲起來並非逃跑，推斷出來的RK900在確認犯人藏身處的瞬間，再也耐不住的犯人衝出來往外逃跑，RK900幾乎同時地動身追上。

「靠，又來。」蓋文嘖了一聲，知道再怎麼追也比不上仿生人體能的他沒有跟著追，但也不代表他要放棄，他跟上前跑了一小段確認犯人的方向後，拐了個彎打算包抄，好歹他也是正值年輕且受過訓練的警探，體能還是不錯的。

當他繞到兇手面前時，正好看見RK900已經壓著兇手在打，蓋文想也沒想直接抽出槍瞄準犯人。

「結束了，別動，你這個破塑膠，再動我直接報廢你。」蓋文大喊。

「不，不不不！」受到槍械嚇阻的犯人放棄掙扎，似乎因為恐懼而抖著身體任由RK900抓起他的雙手準備逮捕，「不、不不。」

而就在此時，RK900突然轉頭看向蓋文，面無表情地從身上拿出手槍瞄準蓋文，在蓋文還因為看到槍口愣住無法反應之時，RK900毫不猶豫扣下扳機，接著，一個人倒下來的悶聲從蓋文身後傳來。

「幹…你他媽的不會先講一聲嗎？嚇死人啊！」有這麼一瞬間以為對方要宰了自己的蓋文不承認自己嚇到手心冒汗，他轉頭看向倒在地上的人，屬於仿生人的藍色液體從被打穿的額頭中央彈孔慢慢流出，這名仿生人手上拿著槍，顯然若是再遲疑，現在倒在地上的應該會是他這位人類警探。

「情勢所逼、敬請見諒。」RK900比唸台詞還平板地回覆蓋文的抱怨，他拉起上了手銬的仿生人，交給前來支援的警員們。

「你一個破塑膠居然還佩槍？」蓋文皺著臉瞪他，「把槍給我。」

「恕我拒絕，李德警官，你無權解除我的武裝。」RK900看了蓋文一眼，雖然一樣沒什麼表情，但也因為那樣的模樣更讓蓋文覺得自己被嘲諷了，「我不知道你對仿生人有什麼誤解，事實上，即使是仿生人也無法徒手對付持有武器的犯人，順帶一提，警長知情。」

「媽的，一堆瘋子。」蓋文翻了翻白眼，沒再理會對方，指使著警員確認沒有其他同夥後撤隊回去。


	8. Chapter 8

有正大光明的理由能待在局裡真好，雖然警局茶水間的咖啡不怎麼樣，但蓋文不得不說還真有點懷念，雖然抓了一個犯人回來，但就是個破塑膠讓他實在興趣缺缺，並不想關心後來到底怎樣，先享受一下久違的局裡空氣，順便還可以回敬那些之前鄙視他的人。

「怎麼？塑膠小狗來這邊找他的主人嗎？」倚靠在桌邊的蓋文注意到走進茶水間的康納。

「午安，李德警官。」出於基本禮貌，康納打了招呼，但也只是禮貌，他很快就無視地轉頭去拿要給漢克的東西。

「嘿！居然還無視我，幹嘛？這麼囂張喔！」逮到機會就想找漢克麻煩的蓋文，自然不會放過漢克的搭檔，他走上前想要故意擋住康納的去路。

「李德警官。」一聲低沉且充滿警告的聲音從蓋文的背後傳來，一隻手以幾乎是等著要把骨頭捏碎的力量搭在蓋文的肩上。

「你該去偵訊犯人了。」伸手搭在對方肩上的RK900用著完全不是建議而是命令的口吻說，然後也不等對方的反應，抓住他的手強硬地拉走他，要不是人在警局，不然還以為是在押解犯人般的果斷粗暴，徹底無視不斷罵起髒話的蓋文一路把人拖離康納的視線外，留下一臉本來以為會被找碴卻突然警報解除而鬆一口氣的康納。

「該死的垃圾破塑膠！給我放手！」被硬扯到生氣的蓋文舉起拳頭想打人，但還沒出手就被RK900反折到背後完全固定住。

「請你回去工作。」RK900恢復以往平靜的語調。

「去你的，要我去辦破塑膠的案子我已經夠煩了，你幹嘛不自己去跟你的塑膠同類長談去，媽的還要我去問訊。」蓋文掙扎幾下發現紋風不動後就放棄了，改用眼神試圖殺死對方。

「根據現規的臨時法令，審問仿生人需要一位人類及一位仿生人在場，以示公平。」RK900回答，「所以我無法單獨執行。」

「哈、那還真不巧。」蓋文嘖了一聲，「因為某個塑膠垃圾惹腦我害我沒那個心情，閃邊去，放手。」

「你話中的某個塑膠垃圾那是指我嗎？」

「廢話，操你的，不然還有誰這麼機掰。」

「那麼。」RK900鬆開手，用著像是在問人要不要來杯茶的口吻，「你想操我嗎？李德警官。」

「哼？又想哄我開心要我去工作嗎？婊子。」蓋文輕蔑地笑了一聲。

「我別無選擇不是嗎？」無視對方反應的RK900站近了一步，主動拉起對方的手貼上自己的胯部，「至今你還沒親眼見過我移除掉陰莖的這邊吧？你不驗收一下？」

「媽的，你這個欠操的淫蕩婊子。」蓋文舔舔嘴，該死，他不得不承認對方的提議很有吸引力，他意示對方跟他走，他正巧知道有個地方可以辦事，雖然稱不上乾淨，但比隨時可能有人來的廁所好多了。

他們來到一間不會有人來、堆著廢棄雜物的閒置雜物間，這邊被荒廢到連門都還是需要手動開的普通門板，蓋文拿了一根不知道拿來幹嘛的旗竿擋住門確保外面打不開後，就推著RK900要他脫掉衣服，RK900也沒打算浪費時間，乾脆俐落地脫光衣物，大方地展現在對方面前，標準的男性軀體，唯獨下方是一片光滑平坦，缺少男性性徵的詭異，卻又完美地一路畫出弧線蜿蜒至會陰。

「轉過去。」蓋文命令，「趴好，翹出你欠幹的屁股。」

RK900順從地轉身，在置物架上固定好自己的身軀，彎下身主動露出他的臀部與縫隙。

「沒有老二卻有洞。」蓋文拍拍對方的臀肉，「好一個完美專門用來操的屁股。」

「會自己流水吧？我可不想操乾巴巴的洞。」像是在催促般他低俗地拍了拍對方臀瓣，然後直接伸出手指往後穴裡插，沒在客氣地挖著裡面，沒過多久濕黏的液體就緩緩冒出弄濕了他的手指與內部。

「也只有這時候你比較乖。」他沒有脫下衣服，只有解開褲子掏出漸漸充血的陰莖，「這麼喜歡被操，別當什麼警察去當妓男好了，那才是你的天職。」

「硬不起來嗎？」RK900一臉平靜地轉過頭看向他，「要我先幫你舔嗎？」

「誰他媽的硬不起來！該死的臭塑膠婊子。」沒有男人這時候能接受被說硬不起來，他粗魯地撥開臀肉，把勃起的陰莖直接一口氣地插到最裡面，在他為這緊密包覆的溫暖肉穴讚嘆後，就開始動起來，迷戀似地貪妄每一下的抽送，真不愧是為了性愛做出來的裝置，簡直是張小嘴吸得他爽到不行，在全身貫注的享受下，他惡意地深挺到最裡面，將精液全數射至對方深處。

「好好吞下啊！」他打了一下剛享用完畢的屁股，「別流出來弄髒地板。」

他抽出發洩完軟下的陰莖，退出的龜頭免不了帶出些許混著精液的潤滑液體，從還無法闔上的後穴流出來，沾濕了對方的股間，不過當對方站直身體後，還真的再也沒有任何東西滴出來，拿了也不知道放在這裡多久的紙巾簡單擦了一下後，就迅速地穿回衣服，RK900理了理外套，一副彷彿什麼事情都沒有發生的冷靜模樣。

「一副衣冠楚楚的模樣，屁股裡卻含著剛被人操完的精液。」早就拉好褲子的蓋文笑了笑，「嘖嘖，真是令人想不到是吧！你是真的都含在裡面？」

「現在的狀況無法立即清出，所以只好先存放在裡面。」RK900回答，「我已經將後方性愛組件調整成閉鎖狀態，不會影響任務。」

「哇喔！這下你還真取悅到我了。」蓋文掛著笑容跟著對方離開雜物間，「想著你一臉認真的偵訊，屁股裡卻充滿我射的東西，真的，很讚。」

RK900看了蓋文一眼，頭上的顯示燈轉了一下，似乎是無法理解對方的點而露出略為困惑的表情，不過隨後就將目光放回眼前的任務上，他移開障礙物打開門，跟著蓋文的步伐走進偵訊室，開始他們延遲許久的訊問工作。

 

訊問的結果不是沒有意義，反而是收穫良多，與先前RK900模擬出來的差不多，犯人有兩位，對曾經虐待自己的人類懷恨在心，其中一位弄來一把槍想要復仇，另一位雖然也抱持恨意但因為害怕而猶豫不決，在毫無規劃下憑著衝動射殺了一位人類，之後持槍的反應較快先跑了，他們先抓到的是害怕的那一位，在RK900發覺這位兇手身上沒有槍以及眼神求助的視線時，立刻就知道真正殺人的那位在哪裡，於是，就是後來發生的那些。

動機與犯案手法都很單純，看起來像是一般的報復尋仇，但唯一不單純的是槍枝來源，仿生人在革命前不得佩槍，就算革命後現行的槍砲彈藥管理法還沒修改得讓仿生人能自由購買槍枝，但誰會提供槍枝給仿生人？尤其是開始發生少數仿生人報復行為的時候，就算是黑市的話仿生人哪來如此大筆的錢來購買？遺憾的是活著的那位仿生人並不清楚他的同伴是從哪裡弄來槍，他只知道他有槍，死掉的那個即使強制開機也堅持不說。

在蓋文下班回家後，RK900花了一點時間在自己的座位上把他們的偵查報告寫完，在還沒有固定位置前，他都是先暫用其他空出來的電腦完成事情，不過多虧先前蓋文引發的那些騷動，讓RK900在短時間內就獲得了自己的座位，原本遲遲沒有讓出蓋文隔壁的位置給RK900，結果似乎因為人類獨特想像造成的同情心，使得位置一下就清出來給RK900，他甚至還收到一包藍血作為慰問，這也是RK900沒有計算到的其中一項意外。

RK900關掉電腦，站起身走到警局門口，發現外面下雨並且氣象顯示會下一整晚，就又折返回去，他回到自己的位置上，顯示燈轉了幾下似乎在思考，他抬頭看向晚班的值勤人員，大家忙著自己的事或相互聊天，警員很閒是好事，表示沒什麼犯罪案件，評估了一下，他決定回去休息室，革命後底特律警局將警員休息室分出一部分提供給自願留下來的警用仿生人，原本的待機區被取消，畢竟既然都知道仿生人是有生命的，誰也不想讓人站在一旁盯著你看，加上仿生人也想要隱私，因此在雙方共識之下，仿生人改去休息室待機，雖然也只是站在隔間區域裡，但至少不會有人打擾也不會造成人類同事的壓力，RK900站回他的位置上閉上眼，從先前排序好的影視接著觀賞下去，雖然他大可能夠繼續分析案件的事情，但在沒有急迫性下他不打算這麼做。

大約讀覽了幾部影視後，他睜開眼睛，靈敏的音頻接受器聽到了外面的些許吵雜聲，比對平時的分貝，顯然外面處於異常吵鬧的狀態，RK900離開休息室前往聲音來源，發現一群外來的樂團遊客在警局裡吵鬧，其中還有幾位受驚嚇的小孩在哭鬧，這群人似乎只有一位懂得說英文在跟警員講述案發過成，但他似乎不知道該先安撫他的同伴還是繼續跟警察溝通，其他人明明不會說英文卻也七嘴八舌地想要試圖幫忙解釋，加起來的分貝自然高上許多，最可怕的並非是偏高的分貝，而是不知道該先處理誰的混亂，夜班的人手偏少，加上多數又是不知道該怎麼處理小孩的警察，手忙腳亂的狀況可想而知。

RK900掃描完全場確認沒有危險後，他走到擺放在一旁的樂器旁，頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈後，他轉頭問向在一旁啜泣的小孩。

「這個小提琴是你的嗎？」RK900使用對方的母語問，「可以借我看嗎？」

等待對方平復吃驚心情後獲得同意的RK900小心地拿起小提琴，用手比劃了一下，似乎不知道該怎麼擺地轉頭看向提琴主人，對方眨了眨眼，連忙地比出正確姿勢，於是一大一小就這麼開始無語地進行小提琴教學，然後看著RK900一本正經以端莊正確的姿勢拉出宛如殺豬的聲音，讓小孩直接笑了出來，因為那天理難容的聲音讓自喻擁有音樂靈魂的其他人紛紛注意到這邊，很快的仿生人小提琴教學就吸引住多數樂團成員的注意，有好玩的事也讓小孩們停止吵鬧，讓唯一懂英文的團員與承辦警官鬆了一口氣，抓準時機做筆錄，做完筆錄時RK900也終於能像樣地拉出一點音樂該有的音符。

「我還以為你什麼都會。」送走那群樂團，承辦警員看了一眼站在一旁沒有離開意思的RK900，頓了一頓決定開口搭話，「原來你也有不會的事，噢、不是說你不好而是……我以為程式都能辦得到之類的？」

「的確可以安裝相關程式。」RK900回答，「但那就太無聊了。」

警員有些驚訝地轉頭看向對方，彷彿這時候他才真正的雙眼正視對方。

「他們集體遭竊了？」RK900讀著剛上傳的筆錄報告問。

「嗯，在街頭快閃時，說什麼心血來潮在夜店前演出，作為要離開美國的最後記憶，明天的飛機，但他們連護照都被偷，這下子要離開就很麻煩了。」警員抓抓頭，偷竊這種事不稀奇，但也難處理。

「把案發地點給我。」RK900說，「如果你不介意的話。」

「當然不會介意啦但……你要辦這個？」會不會太大材小用啦？

RK900點點頭，拿了案發地點的資料就離開，他是仿生人不怕雨淋，就算無法即時逮到犯人，至少還能找回護照，要追蹤一個偷竊犯的行蹤，對最新型的他來說，一點都不困擾。

況且，他喜歡禮尚往來。


	9. Chapter 9

「早安，李德警官。」坐在位置上的RK900向打著哈欠來上班的蓋文打招呼，他不在意對方沒有理會他，因為沒有回應就是最好的回應，他將昨天將犯人的槍枝報告傳給蓋文。

「呃、RK900？」一名男子走來，是昨晚承辦樂團偷竊案的警員，他遞出一張像是隨意從筆記本撕下來的紙張，「你真的只要這個就好了嗎？如果可以我還真想請你喝一杯但你沒辦法喝酒，畢竟要不是你，根本找不回那些護照，甚至還抓到犯人。」

「沒關係，你能幫我跟他們要這個就夠了。」RK900接過紙張。

「真的嗎？他們有再三提到他們回去之後可以寄一份正式的給你，而不是這麼隨手的。」

「不。」RK900打開紙張讀了紙上的東西，頭上的顯示燈閃了一下，回覆的聲音雖然一如往常的平靜，但多了一點滿足的輕快，他將紙張慎重地折好，再次向警員致意，「這個很好，這樣就夠了。」

警員只好點點頭，然後基於禮儀有些害怕地向朝這邊盯著的蓋文致意，就迅速離開了。

「什麼鬼東西？」蓋文湊過來好奇地問，「你昨晚做了啥事？」

「沒什麼。」RK900將紙張收進抽屜，「昨晚幫忙處理一起偷竊案。」

「還可真閒啊！也是，破塑膠不用睡覺。」蓋文退回去位置上，不說就算了，他才不想管破塑膠的事。

「要查槍枝的來源嗎？」RK900拋開先前的小插曲，回到工作上。

「當然，說什麼廢話。」

而本來以為只是一個小事情，卻沒想到成為一種開端，就連蓋文也發現局裡的氣氛似乎有點不太一樣，平時只會跟著自己不然都是獨來獨往的RK900，別人上前攀談的次數好像稍微多了這麼一點？在某次蓋文回到警局時，發現本來都獨自一人坐在位置上等他的RK900，居然在跟一位老警官下西洋棋，周遭圍著一圈人甚至開賭局賭老警官輸贏幾場，押警官輸比較多的人還吆喝著RK900不要留情，局面甚至還很公平地開成RK900有限制思考時間但老警官不限時間。

「公然聚賭啊你們！」並不是沒有在局裡偷懶玩耍過，但看到這副景象蓋文卻莫名不悅起來。

「又沒賭錢，賭喝一杯而已。」比較膽大的警員揮揮手要蓋文離開不要掃興，「900先借我們一下，等等還你。」

「媽的，破塑膠！」他喊了那個一臉認真在下棋的仿生人。

「還沒到上班時間，快結束了，請稍等一下。」RK900面無表情專注在棋盤地出聲拒絕。

「操，搞什麼鬼。」發現叫不聽還沒人理他，蓋文只能氣憤地離開。

彷彿發現這位傳說中軍用的仿生人沒這麼可怕也沒這麼全能後，讓同事們開始覺得這位似乎不如外表那樣難接近，拉個小提琴慘得跟人類初學者一樣讓人感到親切，漸漸他們也發現這位仿生人雖然板著臉但並不是在生氣，還意外地不介意幫忙，局裡最不缺的是面凶心善的人，於是自然而然，大家開始會跟RK900搭話。

「靠，還當自己是陪伴用的那種破塑膠喔！」蓋文在茶水間喝著咖啡，跟關係不錯的女警攀談，提到被人圍在那邊下棋的仿生人就來氣。

「別這樣嘛，900很不錯啊！他還幫我們一早就去排隊買限量出爐吐司呢！」女警笑了笑，「早上四點就要去排了，還好我厚臉皮去拜託他，不然還知道哪時候能吃到傳說中的夢幻吐司，超好吃的。」

「……你們這樣使喚別人的搭檔可以嗎？」蓋文皺眉，心中莫名的不悅感更加重了一點，現在是怎樣？隨便的阿貓阿狗都能使喚他嗎？

「哎呀！反正你又不喜歡他，幫我們做點事情對你也沒差啊！」女警喝了一口咖啡，「況且現在仿生人已經醒了，他可以自己決定要不要幫我們，而且我們又不是沒有給他回禮，唔、雖然回禮有點奇怪。」

「就算我討厭那個破塑膠，你們也不能使喚他。」蓋文捏扁喝光的咖啡紙杯。

「啊？為什麼？只是同事間幫忙啊！」女警不滿。

「廢話，他是我的，又不是你們的，總之不准你們再叫他幹嘛幹嘛，只有我能使喚他。」蓋文遷怒似地將杯子用力扔進垃圾桶，硬是擠過去那群下棋叫走RK900回去工作。

時間已經到了上班時刻，RK900沒有拒絕地將西洋棋收好，回到位置上，將西洋棋收進自己抽屜裡。

「那棋子是你的？」蓋文問，「看起來很破舊，你去垃圾桶挖的喔？」

「是一個回禮，現在所有權已轉移給我。」RK900回答。

「你他媽的少去管別人閒事。」不斷湧出的莫名怒氣讓蓋文的語氣越來越尖銳，他靠在RK900面前的桌上，像是審問犯人一樣低頭藐視著坐在椅子上的仿生人，「還有，別人叫你900又是怎麼回事？破塑膠也有名字了？」

「不，那似乎是個簡稱。」RK900看向蓋文，「推測是從安德森副隊長那邊開始的。」

「媽的，那個臭老頭還管人管到稱呼上。」彷彿終於抵達上限爆炸了，蓋文用力踹了RK900的椅子一腳，「搞清楚誰才是你的搭檔，破塑膠！」

「我以為你沒把我當搭檔看。」RK900平靜地說，「你說你不需要搭檔。」

「對，操你的我不需要搭檔。」蓋文伸手抓住RK900的衣領，拉近自己，「你只是個欠操的塑膠婊子，你只需要翹起屁股給我幹就好，晚上跟我回去，太久沒操你讓你都快不知道自己是什麼貨色了。」

「我不明白你生氣的理由。」RK900用他清澈的雙眼望著眼前的人，「你在嫉妒嗎？」

「去你的誰他媽……！」蓋文舉起握拳的手，在他揮下去的瞬間就被彷彿預知對方行為已經先站起來的RK900握住手腕，以懸殊的力道將蓋文的手拉起來，彷彿兩人在跳舞般高舉著彼此的手。

「嘿！李德，你該不會又要打900了吧？」

「不，我們沒事，謝謝。」RK900轉頭向發現這邊動靜的人致意，送走前來關心的人之後，他握著蓋文的手慢慢放下替蓋文收好手，才鬆開蓋文的手腕。

「好。」RK900理了理剛剛被蓋文抓亂的衣領，「晚上我去你家。」

哈，嫉妒，別開玩笑了！

晚間，在自己的床上，蓋文抓著RK900緊實的臀部，讓對方像狗一樣趴在床上，用著自己的胯部懲罰似地頂撞著對方，力道之大讓他的陰囊拍打出肉慾的聲響，他們是在蓋文的住所，不用擔心會被人發現也不會被人干擾，他可以對這個沒老二的破塑膠為所欲為，仿生人沒有性病也不會懷孕，蓋文在操RK900時從來不帶套，隨自己高興看是要射在裡面還是那張不知道在高冷什麼的臉上，他不否認自己只把對方洩慾的東西，反正跟對方沒什麼好說的，看到那張蠢臉就只想揍一拳或是壓著幹一炮，在前者無法達成之下只好實現後者。

他忍住要射精的衝動，以往他都只需要對方的屁股來操，現在他突然想要看看對方的臉，想要知道對方被他操得多聽話，他坐起身倚靠在床頭，命令對方自己掰開穴口、坐在他身上自己動，在做愛的時候對方向來安靜聽話，對方完全沒有猶豫張腿直接坐上他的陰莖，調整了一下姿勢開始上下晃動，自體產生的潤滑隨著抽插流下。

「操，濕成這樣，真是有夠淫蕩。」他色情地打了一下對方的屁股，對於對方認真騎著自己的陰莖非常滿意，明明頂著一張冷靜沒表情的臭臉，卻還是聽話乖順地取悅自己，到處去幫別人又怎樣？最後還不是要回來乖乖吸他的屌。

「該不會別人說要幹你、你也會去給人幹吧？只要談好價錢。」他揉著正在使力用後方小嘴吸吮他的屁股，「打算在局裡賣屁股？」

「不。」對方平靜地彷彿是坐在辦公椅上，而不是騎著一根成年男子的陰莖，「我不會。」

「乖。」他再度打了一下對方屁股，「你就只能給我操，懂嗎？」

「瞭解。」

他滿意地射在對方體內，對方溫馴乖巧的態度徹底取悅他，這時候他就能大方讚許對方真的有個好屁股，是他專屬的性愛仿生人什麼實在太美妙了，RK900安分地等待蓋文完全把精液射完、確認對方性器疲軟後，RK900就立刻起身下床，雙腿間的濕黏以及屁股裡飽含潤滑液與人類精液的狀況完全沒造成他的困擾，拎起自己的衣服直接走去浴室，果斷得彷彿剛才什麼事情都沒發生他只是完成一個任務。

還沈浸在高潮後餘韻的蓋文不介意對方的直接離開，他反而還很欣賞對方的乾脆俐落，他可不想讓什麼破塑膠上自己的床，要不是辦事方便以及幹起來很爽，他根本不想讓破塑膠上床，幹完就滾，好得不得了。

「一幹完就立刻恢復到你那副愚蠢模樣。」只有隨意套一件褲子的蓋文慵懶地拿著啤酒，靠在牆上看著清理完畢、穿戴整齊從浴室走出的RK900，「還是脫光可愛多了。」

「晚安，李德警官。」RK900看了對方一眼，直接走向門口。

蓋文笑了笑，舉起啤酒敬一下當作回應。

RK900離開蓋文家後，他確認了一下時間與天候，他取消回警局的打算轉往公園，熟門熟路地走到某個沒有路燈的長椅，這裡欠缺照明也相當偏遠，是個不會有人來的隱蔽地方，連遊民也不會睡在這裡，而沒有燈光對他而言從來不是問題，因此成為他的固定點、絕對不會有人跟他搶的好地方，他以標準姿勢坐下來，調整光學組件將焦點落在以人類來說有些遠的那處燈光明亮區域，然後動也不動地保持他的焦距，他頭上的顯示燈在黑暗中清晰地亮著藍光，與模擬呼吸的胸膛起伏一起成為他在此的唯一證明。

這是個和平的世界。

他看著遠方的那群人，平靜地想。

 

之後蓋文沒有再過問別人拜託RK900幫忙的事情，即使當著他的面詢問，他也沒有表現出不爽，甚至還叫RK900如果有去幫人買什麼吐司還是甜點的時候順道幫他帶一份，RK900從善如流地跟蓋文要了金融帳戶的授權，然後在早上五點的時候打電話給蓋文跟他確認他是否真的要買剛出爐的限量口味麵包，在那次蓋文氣得掛電話叫他不要一大清早為了這個打他電話叫醒他之後的某天，蓋文一來就看到自己桌上出現一大盒可愛動物造型甜甜圈。

「媽的！破塑膠你亂買什麼！」蓋文不用想都知道兇手是誰。

「你說每次幫別人買的時候你也要一份。」坐在椅子上的RK900抬頭看向衝著他發火的人，「你告訴我不需要再跟你確認。」

「靠！你那次五點打來絕對是故意的吧！」提到這個就有氣，當時就算關掉手機對方還是有辦法打進他的市話，見鬼了天知道對方怎麼會知道他家電話號碼，蓋文真的很想一拳打下去，但為了不自取其辱，只是想想而已，「嘖，搞什麼鬼。」

蓋文拿起其中一個甜甜圈，色彩繽紛的小動物造型，一看就知道是少女喜歡的那種粉紅泡泡感，女性與小孩拿著它一起拍照的話更是加倍可愛的甜蜜粉色，但如果是在蓋文手上說怎麼不搭就不搭，基本上這種風格的東西不要說吃，他連看都覺得刺眼睛，雖然說食物是無辜的，一個還可以閉上眼吃掉就算了但一整大盒是要怎麼吃？蓋文認真懷疑RK900絕對是故意的，以常理來判斷一位單身男性是不會想買這麼大一盒的，但對方卻只記得之前吼他不要打來問題這件事，因此略過這點直接就買了，人家是仿生人嘛，不知變通照著命令程序走是很正常的。

你他媽的裝什麼低階仿生人。蓋文瞪著一臉我是機器我聽話我沒表情的RK900，試圖想用眼神殺死這個故意裝呆的傢伙。

「操，這要怎麼吃完。」蓋文生氣地吃著手上的甜甜圈。

「你可以分給同事。」RK900提議。

「我不如拿去扔掉。」蓋文幫自己再拿一個後整個塞給RK900，使喚RK900拿去丟，「拿去處理掉。」

RK900看了對方硬擠過來的甜甜圈，再看向對方。

「好。」RK900接過甜甜圈盒，站起身，然後蓋文就看著對方把甜甜圈一個一個分給同事，遇到有人問也直接回答這是蓋文的錢買來的，就連漢克都分到一個（漢克表示如果這不是RK900去買的，那絕對有下毒）。

「你叫我處理。」在蓋文要開口罵人前，RK900先回答，「我用我的方式處理掉了。」

東西都分出去了能說什麼，寧願丟掉也不想給討厭的同事是個性不好，送給對方還要討回來拿去扔掉那叫作神經病，蓋文只是容易看不爽別人，並不是神經病，於是他也只能多瞪RK900幾眼，然後心不甘情不願地敷衍其他人戲稱他轉性居然還請客的道謝。

他又不是自願請客的，他是被逼的！蓋文覺得自己實在很衰，被一個破塑膠跟著。

「李德警官。」

「幹嘛？」他絕對不承認他開始懷念起對方脫光衣服躺在他床上聽話乖巧的模樣。

「有案子。」RK900一副從頭到尾都沒察覺蓋文在生氣的平常模樣。

蓋文瞪了他一眼，抓起鑰匙揮揮手叫他跟上，現在他連是什麼案子都懶得問了，反正一定是什麼仿生人被攻擊或是攻擊人之類的雞毛小事，問了也還是要去，好不容易拼到這個位置卻淪落到這下場，蓋文很少自憐自哀，但此時他真心覺得自己很可憐。

覺得可憐，就需要安慰，而且還要罪魁禍首負責。

「晚上到我家去。」開車的蓋文說。

「為了什麼？」坐在副駕駛座的RK900問。

「當然是做愛啊！不然為什麼。」

「你現在是要求我負責處理你的性慾？」RK900轉頭看向對方，眉間有些困惑。

「對啊！反正你屁股那個洞不就是專門拿來操的。」

「但不代表一定要。」RK900神色正常，似乎完全不覺得這要求有什麼不妥，只是單純不懂為什麼對方要提出這要求，「理由？」

「理由就是你他媽的能操且欠操，以及我心情不好。」蓋文打了個方向盤，順暢地開往案發地點。

RK900沒有回話，只是回頭繼續看前面，明顯地皺起眉頭似乎在試圖理解的思考樣子，蓋文並不在意對方有沒有回答，甚至只覺得能讓對方不要再有事沒事發出雖然小聲但還是聽得見的奇怪單音也不錯，反正他單純是心情不爽有感而發講講而已，沒多想什麼，他專心在開車上面，很快就抵達案發現場。


	10. Chapter 10

「這種鬼地方隨便都嘛有人會來，大驚小怪什麼。」蓋文下車，抬頭看著所謂的案發現場，有人通報這裡出現疑似帶槍的仿生人。

「也許會有仿生人槍枝來源的線索，後來都沒有相似案例。」RK900跟著下車。

「隨便啦，趕快晃晃早點閃人。」

面前是一個像是倉庫又像是小工廠的兩層建築，永遠不知道裡面到底有沒有人住的老舊屋子最受遊民或逃犯的歡迎，基於基本作業，他們還是意思意思地敲了門，在毫不意外無人回應的狀況下蓋文決定破門而入，在RK900拿起槍站在面前首先破門時蓋文沒有阻攔，他讓RK900走在前面自己則拿著槍警戒地慢慢往前，裡面是散落著不知道是什麼貨架跟箱子，周遭也有許多噴漆塗鴉，非常典型的廢棄屋，有什麼值錢的也肯定被人搜刮一通的那種。

「什麼都沒有，別浪費時間，上樓去。」踢了踢地上疑似拿來躺的廢紙板，蓋文一臉無聊。

「請等一下。」RK900摸了一下旁邊的架子，「這裡的確留有遊民的痕跡，不過已經是一個月前的事，有新的跡象顯示最近有人來過，我可以……。」

「管他的。」蓋文聳聳肩，「反正只是混混或遊民跑來然後被誤會了吧！沒空跟你玩偵探扮家家酒。」

見對方一點都不在乎調查，只想過個場交代一下，RK900本來想自己留下來查，但考慮到可疑者持槍，為了同伴安全起見他還是跟著蓋文離開這裡上二樓去，二樓是類似於辦公室的地方，與廣大的一樓不一樣，明顯比較小且被分成幾個隔間，房間內散落著一些空桌或是紙張。

「又是個跑來嗑嗨的混混，早就跑了吧。」蓋文惡厭地踢了踢地上留有的一個紅冰吸食器，他轉身本來想發表這裡什麼都沒有我們可以閃了的言論，卻突然被RK900一手擋在他面前，他下意識舉起槍然而RK900比他更迅速地瞄準開槍，然後就聽到一陣踢到東西的雜聲，蓋文想也沒想就朝疑似逃跑的地方跑。

「是人類。」一同跑到敵人開槍襲擊地方的RK900看著地板的些許血跡說，「我擊中他的手臂，雖然只是擦傷但應該跑不遠。」

「他跑下樓了。」RK900說出他的調查結果，他搭在門框上的手有處衣服被劃開的地方，顯然是剛才幫忙擋子彈的部位，不過與人類不同僅僅只是劃破衣服，露出的皮膚連一點跡象都沒看見。

「幹。」確定真的有人而且還攻擊他們，蓋文全神貫注起來，「去逮住那混蛋。」

「我去。」RK900說，「二樓還沒搜完。」

蓋文想了想，同意對方的話，當警探也不是當假的，搞不好那個人是調虎離山之計的誘餌，說不定二樓還藏了共犯還是什麼的，需要好好搜索一番。

RK900跟著敵人遺留下來的痕跡追到一樓來，對方意外並沒有逃離房子，移動的痕跡中斷在某個邊角，他搜索幾個要點重新模擬後，推開幾個明顯剛剛被移動過的架子與貨櫃，發現了一個被故意遮掩起來的貨梯，當他正想調查這個通往地下室的貨梯時，樓上傳來幾聲槍聲，他立刻放棄手邊工作急忙跑過去，才抵達樓梯處還沒上去就發現一位持槍的仿生人跑下來，他想也不想直接抓住對方將對方摔到地上，雖然仿生人不如人類有所謂關節脫臼，但也有咬合不正的狀況，只要外力夠大要強制扭開讓當事者無法正常運作，基本上只要時間允許且不管死活，RK900他能夠徒手拆一台仿生人，畢竟他本來就是設計來對付敵人用的，可以說是得心應手，但此時他們需要的是活的，因此RK900只好將目標放在制服而不是破壞，把敵人放倒在地，錯開雙手的手臂關節處，此時蓋文也跑來，撿起敵人掉在地板的槍，RK900抬頭掃了一眼蓋文，確認對方沒有受傷後，開始動手卸掉被他壓制住的仿生人的其中一條腿。

「哇靠，還能這樣幹？」第一次看到仿生人拆卸現場的蓋文驚訝地說。

「雖然強制拆卸會造成些許破損流失一點鈦，但並不會導致關機。」RK900用外力強制破壞卡榫處，完整且無損害地拿下對方的腿，「剛剛那個人類躲到地下室了。」

「幹，居然還有地下室。」蓋文下意識摸了摸鼻子，「二樓只有這個破塑膠，我們去看看那個該死的地下室。」

兩人一起來到地下室的貨梯前，蓋文按了按按鈕貨梯卻沒有任何反應，像是沒有電一樣被停擺了。

「被切斷電源了。」分析完面板的RK900回答，「剛停止運轉不久。」

RK900走到貨梯前，用雙手抓住門硬是把門推開至一人能通過的空間，電梯停在因為光源不足而肉眼看不到的地方。

「貨梯停在地下室，剛剛那位傷者逃到下面後停擺的，他們不只一人。」RK900看向蓋文，「如果要下去，最好找別的方式。」

「那就找吧！應該會有什麼安全梯之類的。」

兩人各自散開找了一下後，RK900就發現地上有一處鐵門蓋起來的地方，是單純作為緊急逃生口的地下室通道，RK900以暴力撬開掀起鐵門，一個斑駁到似乎隨時會斷掉的生鏽鐵梯一路下探至下方。

「什麼變態狗屁事都發生在地下室。」蓋文碎碎唸著，下面看起來一片漆黑，真是他媽的太棒了。

「你沒帶手電筒？」蓋文拿出手電筒後發現身旁的仿生人沒有動靜。

「我有夜視功能。」RK900回答。

「好一個高科技啊！」蓋文哼了一聲，「那你先走，好好看啊！用你該死的高科技看人在哪。」

RK900看了蓋文一眼，似乎不是很明白對方為何用這個語氣說話，他看得到他走前面本來就是理所當然的，他從來沒有想過讓人類作前鋒，他舉著手槍慢慢往下走，光學組件自動切換成夜行模式讓他宛如白天一樣行動，而當他們踩著下去的鐵梯沒過多久，RK900察覺到年久失修的樓梯終於宣告瓦解地開始崩落，他當機立斷直接往下跳落在地面上，然後他急忙轉身伸出雙手，他知道陸續崩塌的樓梯撐不住成年男子的體重，來不及爬上去只會摔下來。

「李德警官！」那麼只有跳下來，RK900朝著蓋文喊。

或許一樓的高度摔不斷腿，以蓋文來說也不算辦不到，但難在於下方一片漆黑他根本無法估算落地的地方，貿然跳下去非常有可能直接摔在地上甚至骨折，但時間沒能來得及讓他猶豫，他只能暫時相信他一直嫌棄的破塑膠，根據對方頭上亮著的顯示燈為標示，相信對方會接住他地縱身跳入黑暗。

沒辦法的時候也只能拼了！

他跳下去的時候除了樓梯崩塌的巨響外，還有滿頭覺得要死了的預感，在完全看不見的狀態就像跳樓一樣嚇人，直到他撞上一個結實的東西，然後有人提供他支撐，他才意識到自己平安無事，對方已經好好把他接住，還安穩得讓兩人倒都沒倒，強大的衝力只讓對方單腳往後退一步穩住平衡而已，RK900雙手抱住蓋文，然後慢慢地讓蓋文雙腳站在地面上，直到對方拿起手電筒擁有照明後才放手。

「看不出來你力氣還真大。」此時蓋文不得不承認對方真的很有一套，他本來以為兩人能安穩跌在地上就夠好了，沒想到還這麼安全到非人能及，唔、不過對方本來就不是人類。

「我被設計成可以直接扭斷仿生人的肢體，你的體重加上撞擊力在我力量值內是可容許範圍。」RK900理了理自己的衣服，事實上他還能單手扛火箭，但他選擇用更能理解的方式來說。

此時總算有深刻體悟的蓋文抽抽嘴角，他想到之前對方追捕強盜殺人犯時，事後說的手下留情，比照起來還真他媽的手下留情了。

跟著自己的這台破塑膠到底是什麼玩意啊？仿生人有這麼暴力嗎？蓋文首次覺得自己好像真的被一個很不得了的東西纏上，而且還是一言不合就可以輕鬆把自己頭扭斷的那種。

「好了，揪出這些狗養的吧！」蓋文拿起槍與手電筒開始小心移動，然後他再度感受到科技與人的差異，視野不受限的RK900掃了一眼，他拍拍蓋文的肩膀，將對方往後拉。

弄得這麼大動靜，敵人肯定知道他們已經下來，那麼處於暗處就沒有優勢而是壞事，RK900找到燈光開關，毫不猶豫地就打開燈，殘存幾盞昏暗的燈泡苟延殘喘地亮起，地下室作成高挑空間意外地大，被當作倉儲使用地堆滿貨箱跟比人還高的貨架，讓人無法一眼望去，只能小心地穿梭在貨架之間。

「該死，玩什麼躲藏射擊遊戲啊！」事情沒有如蓋文所預想的如此簡單，他心煩地抱怨幾句，「抓出來一定要給他們好看。」

「小心。」

RK900往後伸手將蓋文推到旁邊的架子後面，拿槍的那隻手則直接開槍，對方見襲擊失敗就立刻逃走，而RK900在對方收手時就邁開步伐追了上去，被留在架子遮掩處的蓋文確認前方沒有敵人後，也舉著槍慢慢向前，不遠處傳來東西撞擊的響聲與槍聲，想來應該是RK900已經逮到對方正在開戰了，蓋文朝著聲音方向前進，不是說他要去幫忙什麼的，而是如果敵人有同夥的話，絕對也會往這邊來去救他的夥伴，於是他就有點類似於埋伏偷偷地接近，果不其然被他撞見其他同夥，貨架雖然提供良好的掩護但同樣的也讓他不好擊中對方，他開了兩槍沒打到對方，正要蹲下來閃過對方的還擊時，就看到一個貨箱從那個人的右側撞來，直接把人撞倒壓在地上。

「哇靠，搞什麼……。」從那人躺在地上不斷掙扎還脫不了身就可以看出那個貨箱不是一般的重，至少不是普通人可以搬得起來的程度，蓋文有點傻眼，隨後才反應過來跑上前去逮捕對方。

而正當他要跑過來時，一個人影從他頭上飛過，他順著人影往後看，看到有個人出現在不遠處的舉著槍，就在他以為躲不掉要中槍前，那個人影突然從上方跳下來直接落到那個人身上，等視線終於看清眼前狀況時，那個人已經被RK900用雙腿夾住脖子的狀態摔躺在地上，這下蓋文終於反應過來原來剛剛的人影是RK900，居然直接爬到貨架頂端走在貨架上，這好像有點犯規啊！

這傢伙真的是警用的？SWAT來的吧？

蓋文抽抽嘴角，他摸了摸鼻子，沒忘記正事地為被壓在貨箱下的人上手銬，他瞄了一眼貨箱，裡面隱約可見石膏雕塑之類的東西，嗯、箱子下的人骨頭被壓斷了吧！他有些幸災樂禍地想。

「你在上面有看到什麼嗎？」蓋文問向他走來的RK900。

「沒有可疑份子，兩點鐘方向有個出入口，從結構交叉比對來看，是通往這棟建築後方庭院的。」RK900拖著剛剛被他放倒的人類走來，「需要我請求支援嗎？」

「打吧！這些人我們也壓不回去。」蓋文說，「不管他們做了什麼，襲警就夠讓他們蹲進去了。」

RK900頭上的顯示燈轉了幾下聯繫警局，然後上前將壓在犯人身上的貨櫃搬開，蓋文扯著對方手上的手銬粗魯地拉他起來。

「躲得很爽嘛，你看看你這副蠢樣，再跑啊狗養的。」蓋文囂張地拍拍對方臉頰，仗著對方被上手銬還帶著傷就酸了幾句，但沒想到對方衝動得也不顧自己身上的疼痛用身體把蓋文撞到貨架上。

正當蓋文想開口罵人時，貨架因為撞擊導致上方某個東西就這麼掉下來砸到蓋文，忙著按住犯人的RK900也只能看著東西不斷地掉落打下在蓋文身上，幸好，是拿來聖誕節裝飾的聖誕球，雖然從高處掉下來砸到也會痛但不至於出人命，於是RK900就放心地看著蓋文一邊被砸一邊花式排列各樣髒話詞語。

「走吧。」RK900用另一個手銬把犯人扣在貨架，確認有後援之後他並不急著把人帶走，況且看起來出口也只有一個，貨梯已經被犯人自己砸了電箱不能用。

「抓犯人時沒事居然被那些爛東西打到還真衰。」蓋文嘟囔著跟在RK900身後，被大顆那種的球砸到的地方還有點痛。

「避免過度刺激嫌犯就不會發生這種事了。」RK900打開鐵門，這次兩人順利地走到地面上，他們站在唯一的出入口沒過多久警局的人就到了，下去陸續將嫌犯帶出來。

「看起來這次犯人有不少槍枝，哇喔！這次難得沒受傷呢！有人跟著就是不一樣啊～」一名熟悉對方作風的警察虧著蓋文。

「幹，說得我很遜一樣，我可是很強的別小看我。」蓋文回敬一根中指。

幫忙擋子彈而手臂衣服破掉露出皮膚的RK900站在一旁默默不講話。


	11. Chapter 11

警探的工作不單單只是現場抓抓犯人就好，某方面來說抓到犯人之後才是案子的真正開始，後續一堆問題要問要處理，搞不好還會牽連個案外案之類的，因此當他們回到局裡之後，RK900就開始處理相關手續，而蓋文則心安理得地去解決身為人類需要維生的飢餓問題。

「李德警探，該去偵訊了。」

「吵死了。」

蓋文翹著腿，坐在位置上滑著他的手機，解決完飲食問題後，他彷彿今日工作已經結束地在座位上玩耍，完全無視早先抓回來的那群人要問話這件事。

「請你去工作。」RK900站在他旁邊說。

「去他媽的工作，我說不想就不想。」蓋文連頭也沒抬，送對方一根中指。

「李德警探……。」

「閉嘴，別在這邊囉囉唆唆，就算你給我幹一炮我也不想動。」他揮揮手趕人，他今天可是幹了大事他就是想癱著不動，「閃邊去。」

「所以現在是休息時間？」RK900思考到人類與仿生人的差異後，理解了這種狀況，人類是需要耍廢放空腦袋才有辦法繼續處理事情的生物。

「對。」

「瞭解。」RK900的顯示燈轉了一下，「那麼四十分鐘之後，再開始工作。」

蓋文沒回應，RK900就當他默認，他走回自己的位置上，決定自己也找點事做，他拉開抽屜從裡面拿出紙張跟筆，既然是休息時間那麼他也能夠做非公務的私事，他端正地放好白紙，拿起筆就專心在他的手邊事情上。

在凡事都電子化的年代，雖然紙筆還是存在，但會使用的已經不太多，更何況是退個皮膚層碰了電腦就能直接控制的仿生人，這讓隔壁桌的蓋文有點好奇對方在搞什麼鬼，不過隨後想想這也不關他屁事，於是就也繼續重回他的手機裡，隨著兩人都各自在忙，四十分鐘的時間一下就過了，RK900準時地停下手上的事，拉開抽屜，將祇跟筆放好，關上抽屜後轉身看向隔壁桌。

「李德警探。」

「幹。」蓋文放下手機瞪了他一眼，「你就不能不要管，讓我想工作的時候再去工作嗎？」

「不行。」RK900回答得很果斷，「根據人類的惰性，你可能會永無止盡地休息而不想工作。」

「你他媽的還真懂人類啊！」蓋文諷刺地說。

「不，其實我不懂，人類太複雜又不可理喻。」RK900認真地說，「我只是根據你的行為舉止來判斷而已。」

「你是在罵我很懶嗎？破塑膠。」蓋文站起來，一副即將想揍人的凶狠樣。

「你想動手嗎？」RK900跟著站起來，「好，打贏我，我就不會再干涉你的工作。」

蓋文下意識想要痛扁這個面無表情烙話的仿生人，但想到每次攻擊對方的結果，以及先前對方拆解仿生人的俐落，還有穩穩接住自己的力氣，他弱弱地放下手，可是，自己真的嚥得下這口氣嗎？不！怎麼可以！都快被破塑膠騎到頭上去了！

於是，蓋文就這麼三兩下招式被擋下來然後以扛米袋的方式被RK900扛到偵訊室去了，交涉不成直接來硬的，非常合理，反正只規定人類需要在場，即使被綁住手腳被捆在那也算是在場，RK900完全不介意蓋文是用什麼方式待在偵訊室。

抓回來一共是兩位人類跟兩位仿生人，本來以為是那兩位人類提供槍枝，沒想到他們只是中途合作，人類想要搶財、仿生人想要殺人，目標人物的相同讓他們結盟，而那個小工廠倉庫是人類的小據點，他們在那邊躲藏跟討論計畫，仿生人是自備槍枝來加入他們。

「專門提供武器給想要尋仇的仿生人之神仙教母，這又是那一招？」看著整理好的偵訊報告，蓋文有點傻眼，問是終於問到槍枝來源，但這供詞簡直童話，大人版本的那種，「寫個自己多恨哪個人類然後放在那許願，恨意夠隔天就會自動出現手槍？破塑膠也懂得迷信？」

「仿生人有信仰，並不奇怪。」思考到RA9的事情，RK900回答。

「實在他媽的太扯。」蓋文雙手一攤，「算了，反正再問也問不出什麼鳥，下班回家。」

「今晚有需要我跟你回家嗎？」RK900問。

蓋文挑眉，他知道對方問的意思是有沒有想要上床，但平時對方幾乎不怎麼主動問，會問一定有原因，隨後他想到對方八成是為了先前動手拖他進偵訊室這件事的補償，於是他就點頭答應了，反正他也不吃虧，對方操起來也很舒服，有人主動為他服務這沒什麼不好。

以上床對象來說，RK900的態度專業得比出來賣的還敬業，從不囉唆也不扭捏，走進蓋文的臥室就直接當著他的面脫下衣服，像是在拆包裝一樣，一件一件依序地脫下來，露出平時遮得密不透風的肌膚，蓋文承認他喜歡看這個過程，彷彿對方是在解除武裝般將弱點完全暴露在他面前，被衣服包覆住的後頸在此時看起來脆弱得透露著令人迷惑的優雅，產生一種好像可以整個掌握住這個人般的錯覺，但蓋文知道這絕對不是，他知道對方已經不是只照著程序跑，而是有自我意識隨時都能扭斷自己的手的仿生人，眼前的柔弱只是虛假、只是謊言，誘騙他人來試圖駕馭他，而蓋文始終是全身而退的那位，比起性愛的快感，更多的是滿足他的虛榮心，看對方褪下衣物，毫無防備地爬上他的床，張開大腿為他弄濕專門拿來做愛的後穴，溫暖緊實又富有彈性的洞，完全接受他的粗魯，不會抱怨也操不壞，任他為所欲為。

他開始覺得有一位能幹的跟班也不錯，各方面意義上的能幹。

而就在蓋文爽到快射的時候，躺在他下方的RK900突然將雙腿纏住蓋文，蓋文一陣天旋地轉，只覺得自己好像失去重心一瞬間以及插到對方更深的裡面，反應過來的時候自己已經被箝制住無法動彈，連雙手都被舉到頭上壓制住。

「搞屁啊！你在幹麻！」蓋文驚訝地看著RK900從枕頭後放拿出一條繩子，迅速地把他的雙手給綁住，他完全不知道對方哪時候藏在那的，但顯然就是有預謀。

「對於今天發生的案件處理程序，我們來談談。」沒有表情的臉龐認真得宛如在開研討會，彷彿屁股裡沒有塞著一根陰莖，而且還怕對方軟下來似地，慢條斯理地騎著。

「啊？現在？你他媽的什麼毛病！」蓋文掙扎著手，發現手上的結紮實到專業得不能更專業，整個人被限制動作得就連翻身跟蹬腿也是奢望。

「我要求往後前往案發現場時，讓我先調查現場，待我調查完畢你再行動。」RK900無視對方的漫罵，口吻冷靜地繼續陳述，「這次因為沒有掌握現場情報導致嫌疑犯有機會能夠脫逃至地下室，為了避免這樣的情況再次發生，我要求由我先調查你再行動。」

「啊？你現在是在威脅我嗎？」在想射的時候被人這樣搞，蓋文火大起來。

「我是在談判。」RK900抬起臀部，讓對方的陰莖離開體內，改用臀瓣不痛不癢地磨蹭，「你同意我的要求，我就讓你射。」

「媽的快把你該死的屁股塞回去！」都快射的臨門一腳讓蓋文急躁地大吼，偏偏自己還沒辦法插回去那個溫暖的洞。

「你同意我就重新插回去。」

「去你媽的！別想管到我怎麼辦案！」

「不是管，這是雙贏的協調。」RK900用他清透的雙眼低頭看向因為未能發洩性慾而氣急敗壞的人，他不再用臀肉，而是稍微往後坐一點改以光滑一片的前方胯部磨擦對方的性器，彷彿是想讓蓋文看看他自己是多想射，充血勃起得都要痛了，卻只能一點一滴被撩，既不能自行軟下又還到不了射精，「而且我很有耐心。」

去你的談判，這他媽的絕對是威脅！

蓋文瞪著一副游刃有餘輕鬆模樣的RK900，蓋文本來想努力點靠微弱的磨蹭來射，但對方似乎察覺他的意圖，每次都在蓋文快要射的時候離開，然後在他即將軟下時又貼上去蹭，讓他只能眼巴巴地看著對方的胯部，成年男子的軀體卻如女性般平坦且無毛的下身，人類性器流出的前液沾濕雙腿間，貼著他的陰囊緩緩從下推移至陰莖頂端，宛如溫馴的挑逗，提醒著只要往後一些，他就能進到溫暖舒服的天堂。

「我可以磨你磨到天亮。」RK900的手放上蓋文的胸，此時好看的手指也誘惑得令人憎恨，宛如挑釁，沿著對方的皮膚往下撫摸到腹部、陰莖，「仿生人不會累。」

蓋文很想殺死這個趁機威脅的混帳仿生人，卻又動彈不了，只能一邊抽著無可發洩的欲望的喘氣，一邊急紅眼似地死瞪著對方，他真的很想射，輕柔的磨蹭此時已經是一種拷問，一點一滴刺激他尖銳的神經，逼得他不管是理智還是怒氣都在節節敗退，滿腦子已經被想要高潮的性慾給佔據，他咬著牙想要讓自己不要這麼難看，卻在對方每次的磨輾之下忍不住發出哀呻，對方知道他喜歡的力道跟地方，平時是體貼照顧，此時卻成為折磨痛苦。

他可以磨他磨到天亮，蓋文知道對方絕對不是憑空發話，對方向來是講出來的就有把握作到，他一點都不懷疑對方的耐心，也不懷疑對方真的即使讓他憋到壞掉都不會放過他，他想要殺死這傢伙跟幹死這傢伙的念頭已經混在一起形成某種執念，拉拔到最後只剩想要發洩的狂燥，什麼面子自尊的，在這執念之前都不算什麼，他只想操死眼前那個混帳傢伙。

「好、好，我同意！我同意，你他媽的快給我操！」蓋文幾乎是低吼著說。

「同意什麼？」

「同意你…幹！隨便啦！你要查什麼都給你查到爽為止，快讓我射！」

「感謝你的配合。」

之後蓋文就只剩下呻吟而完全無法說話了，RK900的確說到做到，而且不只是重新坐回對方的陰莖，而是認真的取悅對方，主動地用體內的腸壁撫慰對方硬很久的性器，緊實地吸覆收縮，甚至用手撫摸著無法塞進去的陰囊，彷彿飢渴的婊子亟欲催促著精液的射出，灌滿自己的體內，很快的，可以說是暢快淋漓，蓋文終於抵達高潮，先前被吊著太久的釋放，讓他有種彷彿都把大腦給跟著一起射出來的意識發白。

安靜的室內只有蓋文粗重的喘氣聲，即使恢復意識還是讓他無法好好說話，如果不是先前的威脅，還以為是在玩什麼情趣遊戲，雖然某方面的確讓他達到前所未有的性愛體驗，射精過後的賢者模式讓他腦袋難得地平靜，稀奇地自省起自己到底是招惹到什麼可怕的東西，可以徒手拆人、可以穩固地接住自己、可以輕而易舉閃掉自己所有的攻擊，還可以把他騎得爽到足以讓他幹死在他身上的舒服，而這種東西，是個擁有自我意識可以決定自己要怎麼做的仿生人。

既強悍又性感，像是走在鋼索邊的刺激。蓋文用著因為高潮而些許溼潤的雙眼看向對方，從沾有精液的腹部開始一路往上看，明明還沈溺在發洩後餘韻的身體放鬆得幾乎癱成水，但在迎上對方清冷目色的那瞬間，他卻感到足以冒起雞皮疙瘩的顫慄。

眼前這個東西，到底是什麼？

蓋文想要伸手卻發現抬不起來時，他才驚覺想起自己的處境，剛剛的迷惘瞬間消散一空，換上他原有的怒氣跟自尊，開始抗議自己所受到的捆綁與不滿，RK900如對方所意將蓋文鬆綁，換回原先配合的模樣，任由蓋文報復性地把他擺出各樣蓋文喜歡的姿勢，隨便對方愛罵什麼愛貶低他什麼，既然蓋文同意他的條件，這邊也要提供令對方滿意的服務，因此RK900沒有意見，反正性愛組件本來就是提供性交的，合乎規範的使用下自然無所謂，對方開心就好，甚至在蓋文終於滿足地對方操一頓後，彷彿擔心對方不盡興似地，RK900還反過來主動繼續服務，彷彿真的想要榨乾對方最後一滴精液，又摸又舔、屁股像是活的一樣吸到讓蓋文以為尿都要射進去了，結束後蓋文已經徹底癱軟在床上，即使RK900都清理完穿好衣服，他仍然還不想動，幹人幹到自己躺在床上無法動、被幹的卻一點疲勞都沒甚至還能再戰幾場，蓋文有種自己才是被人睡的那位的錯覺。

該死的仿生人，混帳破塑膠。

「晚安，李德警探。」

對於RK900離開的問候，蓋文只是無力地回以一個中指。


	12. Chapter 12

隔天上班，看到RK900時，蓋文覺得自己的老二一陣抽痛，雖然只是錯覺但這提醒他昨晚他答應了對方什麼事，儘管只是口頭答應但他還真不敢裝死反悔，什麼床上講的話不能信這種渣男發言，他直覺就是不能跟RK900說，想想對方徒手拆仿生人的畫面，嗯，他還是乖乖遵守約定不要耍賴吧！

反正的確是個好提議，破塑膠愛先去查就讓他去，絕對不是因為怕。蓋文安慰自己。

事情總是有一就有二，雖然蓋文當初要RK900提供性愛服務只是隨口，但RK900還真的負責處理起蓋文的性慾，原先蓋文還記得那晚的事而在對方主動詢問時拒絕幾次，不過身為一個可悲又沒時間約會的生理男，欲望已經壓過教訓，已經忘了痛的蓋文開始享受起對方擔起的新責任，RK900的態度專業至極，蓋文要求什麼他做什麼，甚至要穿什麼就穿什麼，自己掰穴求插、女裝項圈吊帶襪，毫無羞恥心地滿足蓋文各種癖好。

不過世上總是沒有白吃的午餐，在蓋文食髓知味後，先前床上談判就又再度上演，讓蓋文割地賠款含淚答應不少要求，例如禁止對康納惡言跟動粗、要求證物室權限、不可拒絕偵訊時的同行要求之類的，RK900完全掌握男性人類在性頭上為了射精什麼都幹得出來的特性，把蓋文弄得又爽又痛，當然蓋文可以為了避免再答應什麼鬼要求而拒絕再跟RK900上床，但如果他的自制力有這麼高的話，根本就不會弄成這局面，加上其實這樣的床上談判並不常發生，RK900只會在發生什麼他不贊同但蓋文聽不進去的事的時候才會這麼做，基本上可說是只要蓋文不要耍白目就不會有事可以爽爽幹完一砲，因此蓋文也抱持著僥倖的心態繼續享受RK900的性服務，畢竟這麼棒的上床對象還真的找不到了。

反正，他的生活好像也沒有因此變得哪裡不方便，正確來說，好像更方便了一點。

蓋文坐在辦公桌前，一手撐著頭一手拿著RK900幫他倒來的咖啡，懶懶地看著其他同事在跟RK900處理情報分享的事情，警察辦案時有時候會發生案件有牽連的情況，因此跟其他同事拿負責案子的情報或證物是常有的事，只是蓋文態度通常都不好，導致很少有人來跟他問這些事，不過自從RK900跟他要求證物室的權限後，明顯地與其他同事交流起情報訊息，比起態度惡劣的蓋文，看起來兇但公事公辦絕不囉唆的RK900容易溝通得多，讓其他同事敢來問他們拿相關情報，彷彿藉由RK900這個橋樑，蓋文這組終於跟他人搭上溝通的橋樑，RK900也從其他同事手中取得不少有幫助的訊息，儘管蓋文有點不爽幹麻便宜那些傢伙，但處理這些事情的不是自己，權限也被RK900要走，因此蓋文也沒多說什麼，畢竟以實際面來說，他也沒什麼吃虧，反而還有所幫助，自己很像是有了一位對外處理事情的秘書，而他就是那個可以盡情低頭滑手機不問世事的總裁，等秘書自己把分析好的訊息承上來批准就好。

有個能幹的跟班真不錯。蓋文喝了一口咖啡，盯著RK900被包得緊緊的臀部，然後緩緩往上看到沒有被衣物遮蓋、指骨分明的手指，再來是毫無破綻的胸部頸肩，這些在床上都非常美好，就連不怎麼開口說話的嘴巴也很美好，裸身在他身下任他為所欲為，配上那雙冷涼的雙眼，那副模樣看起來簡直……。

看起來簡直怎樣？

蓋文皺緊雙眉，他突然發現他居然想不出來對方在床上是什麼表情，照理說應該是呻吟喘息的模樣但他只記得對方平時那樣的毫無表情，等一下，他聽過對方發出來的聲音過嗎？他只記得對方的嘴很會吸、屁股裡面很溫暖，但他完全想不起來對方的表情跟聲音，明明上床這麼多次，他卻一點都想不出來，這麼說來，他似乎從來沒有注意過？

就在蓋文思索RK900在床上到底是什麼面貌的時候，福勒的一聲進辦公室打斷了他的思緒，之後他也沒有空去思考那些事，因為接下來被命令跟漢克合作的指示讓他不爽至極，去他媽的仿生人神仙教母，槍枝可不是糖果隨便這樣發對嗎！

由於近幾起仿生人槍殺人類案件都跟那個謎之武器提供者有關，被判斷是個大案子，於是專門負責仿生人案件的兩位警探漢克跟蓋文，被下令合作處理這個專案，對此漢克只是聳聳肩，康納跟RK900早就積極地交換起情報，全程氣呼呼的就只剩下蓋文，但局長壓在那，他也不能拒絕合作，於是他就雙手一攤、撒手不管讓RK900去處理。

「我還以為他還要雞歪一陣子勒。」漢克看著蓋文滿臉不爽離開的背影，他有點驚訝對方居然只是哼個幾聲就走了，甚至也沒有把脾氣發在跟著離開的RK900身上，「沒想到居然這麼乾脆。」

「或許900跟他有什麼協議？」康納也頗意外對方的無反應，對方居然連酸個幾句都沒有實在令人驚訝。「這陣子李德警官也沒來找我麻煩。」

「喔？」漢克看向康納，「那還可真是稀奇。」

「雖然有幾次看得出來李德警官想對我說什麼，但最後在900的視線下還是沒有開口。」康納繼續說，「推斷可能900跟他有什麼協議。」

「你也有不知道的事啊？我還以為900什麼都跟你說。」

「他並沒有什麼事都跟我說明，事實上他有很多事我沒問我也不知道。」康納笑了一下，「對了，漢克，我可以以私人的身份拜託你一件事嗎？」

「幹麻？」漢克問。

「請你幫我聽這個。」康納拿出一個小型隨身聽。

「又是上次那個奇怪的噪音？」漢克雖然嫌棄但還是接過耳機聽起來，「這到底是幹麻用的？是有什麼音頻線索之類的嗎？」

「不，只是個私人拜託而已。」康納說，「我需要你對它的評價。」

「呃、比上次好一點沒那麼垃圾，但還是聽不出個什麼鳥東西。」漢克皺眉，耳機傳來的是宛如亂數一般胡亂毫無章法的一段聲音，雖然可以猜得出是一個人聲，卻不成旋律。

「比較像樣一點？」康納問。

「離”樣”還差得遠，但謝天謝地至少不算是音響壞掉的雜音了。」漢克把耳機還給康納，只看到康納一邊拿回耳機一邊認真地轉著頭上的顯示燈，「這他媽的到底是什麼？」

「謝謝你的評價，漢克。」康納微笑，「這並不是你需要在意的東西。」

「加上這次你已經要求我三次來聽這種鬼東西了，現在我總能知道這到底是什麼玩意吧？」漢克一副這次絕對要問到答案不然不放過你的態度。

「好吧。」康納妥協了，「其實真的沒什麼，只是需要人類客觀的評價。」

「嗯哼，然後呢？」漢克用手意識對方繼續，看對方想掰出什麼理由來。

「這是900沒有透過程式，而是隨當下情緒決定發出的聲音組成的，他希望有一天能把這些聲音連結起來成好聽的旋律。」康納回答，「他拜託我幫忙判斷是否可稱為好聽，但畢竟我是仿生人，對音樂的評斷不在行，考慮到漢克你有聽音樂的習慣，所以才請你幫忙聽，然後再把評價回傳給他。」

「等等。」漢克皺眉，他舉起手表示他需要時間把仿生人外語轉換成能理解的人類語言，「你的意思是……這是900的哼歌？」

「嗯～」康納頭上的顯示燈轉了一下，「可以這麼說。」

「然後你都把我每次說這是什麼爛東西的評價告訴他？」

「是的。」

「噢，老天。」漢克扶額，他開始擔心他是不是無意間傷了RK900的心，「你幹麻不早說這是900的？要是知道的話我就不會講成那樣啊！」

「為什麼告訴你這是900的作品會影響你對此的評價？」康納不解。

「至少我可以說得、呃、婉轉一點。」漢克艱難地說明，要把人類語言轉換成仿生人能理解的語言也是很困難的啊！「畢竟這是900作出的東西，總是要給新手一些鼓勵啊！好歹也是他有心嘗試，要是我隨口亂講的話打擊到他，讓他不想再嘗試了怎麼辦？有那個心是最重要的而不是成果，況且…老天，是那個900耶！我都懷疑他根本沒有醒的傢伙，他居然會哼歌？」

「如果講得微婉一點是不想讓900受到打擊的話，漢克，我想你不用擔心。」理解對方顧慮的康納說，「900是把這個當成一個遊戲在嘗試，他不會因為你的客觀評價而受挫，他並不把這個當成任務，只是一種消遣，仿生人只會對任務失敗受挫，但如果是沒有任何期望的事務，並不會有挫折感。」

「但你們好歹也是所謂覺醒了吧！」漢克嘆了一口氣，「所以如果可以，我還是不希望讓他難過，總之，下次先告訴我一聲好嗎，人類就是這種會因為是誰的東西而選擇不同態度的偏心鬼。」

「好的，漢克。」從胸口深處湧出的溫暖讓康納笑了起來，他感受到了對方的好心腸，「但請真的不要擔心，事實上900覺得挺有趣的，你的反應也是他這個遊戲的樂趣之一。」

「自己的作品被說是垃圾還覺得有趣？他是被虐狂嗎？該不會是待在蓋文那邊太久憋出病了吧！」漢克挑眉。

「900的抗壓度很高，但不能稱之為被虐狂，自檢結果也沒有異常。」康納認真解釋。

漢克拍了拍一臉正經的康納，他知道這傢伙絕對沒有抓到他開玩笑的點，但那也無所謂，因為也就是這種反應才讓他覺得這傢伙很可愛，還會困惑地望著你、不懂為何要拍他頭。

「不過話說回來，900還真沒有音樂天賦，我真的以為是什麼暗碼勒。」漢克笑了笑，「這可別告訴他啊！」

「關於這點。」康納移了一下眼神，隨後也跟著彎起嘴角，「深有同感。」


	13. Chapter 13

「仿生人不用吃不用睡，就連這種看起來比垃圾場還慘的地方都能待。」漢克站在一棟似乎因為資金不足而沒有建完的半完成公寓前，一、二樓算得上是屋子，三樓就只有簡單的鋼筋水泥，到處可見生鏽甚至長出雜草。

根據線報聲稱這裡疑似有持槍的仿生人出沒，某天附近居民看到一位腰間配著槍的男性走進去這棟廢墟中，那名可疑男子身上似乎有藍血的痕跡，於是在警方廣徵持槍仿生人情報的狀況下，線民很快就提供上來了。

「漢克，這幾天確實有人出入。」康納分析完圍起廢墟建築的鐵網說。

「好，讓我們看看我們能逮到什麼。」漢克往後看了一眼，他們車子旁邊也停了一台，蓋文一臉不耐地下車，而從副駕駛座下來的正是另一台RK系列RK900雖然兩位警探跟各自搭檔合作過好幾次，但兩組人馬一起合作還真是第一次，蓋文沒跟漢克多廢話什麼，四個人就進到廢墟裡，一樓的門窗被木板釘死，漢克舉起槍，按平時習慣讓康納站在自己後面，而就在漢克打算進房邁出一步時，RK900走到漢克前面伸手擋住他，意示讓他來，漢克下意識皺眉，他轉回頭看向應該是RK900搭檔的蓋文，此時蓋文則一副習慣的模樣站在最後方，完全不覺得RK900打頭陣有什麼不對，這讓漢克眉頭皺得更緊，而就在漢克想要叫RK900後退時，康納搭上漢克的肩膀阻止對方的行為。

「沒關係，就讓900去。」康納說，「這是他的任務，他堅持。」

「不是這樣吧！」漢克不甚贊同，「出事了怎麼辦？」

「請掩護我。」完全不等漢克的回應，舉著槍的RK900說完話就直接提腳踹破大門，漢克也只好省去囉唆跟著對方的後面打掩護，確定屋內沒人後才放下槍，康納也開始上工，東摸摸西看看轉著四周，而打從一開始就沒打作為的蓋文，即使進到房裡也沒動作，他就靠在門邊牆上，雙手抱在胸前像是在等什麼地看著他們工作。

「你就這樣站著？」漢克看向一副無所事事的蓋文。

「你以為我想啊！你自己去問問他。」蓋文用頭指著在一旁忙碌的RK900。

「算了，隨便你。」雖然不爽對方不做事，但既然是跟RK900有協調好的話，漢克也不好打壞他們的行事規矩，搞不好RK900是嫌蓋文礙事才這樣，不過蓋文那傢伙會聽話也很稀奇，漢克不由得好奇起RK900是怎麼說服蓋文的。

而就在漢克跟康納忙著調查一樓時，二樓突然傳來槍響，原本只是靠在牆上發呆的蓋文反射動作般迅速掏出槍、連身體都站直了，跟著舉槍警戒的漢克，此時才注意到RK900居然不在這，像是感應到漢克的疑惑，康納按住漢克的肩膀。

「900在樓上發現嫌犯，嫌犯正在……。」

康納沒能說完話，上方再度傳來幾聲槍聲，在這同時康納頭上的顯示燈轉了幾下，他搭在漢克肩上的手捏得更緊，原本平靜的臉此時突然緊張起來。

「漢克、李德警官，趕快離開！」康納直接拉著漢克往外跑，卻發現蓋文居然反方向地跑向二樓，「李德警官！快點出來！不要往上走！」

「幹！哪有敵人在樓上還不去逮的道理！」蓋文完全不理會康納的大吼，直覺就是往槍響地方衝。

而當蓋文衝上二樓沒幾步，就看見RK900跑過來，像是非常震驚居然看到蓋文的出現，毫無表情的臉似乎在瞬間裂出可稱為情緒的反應。

「你怎麼……。」RK900不僅沒有停下腳步反而跑得更快，彷彿下一秒就要噴出髒話地皺緊眉，一把拉住蓋文往自己懷裡帶，然後，一聲巨響炸得蓋文不知道發生什麼事了。

一片黑暗。

然後是耳鳴、暈眩，嗅覺跟觸覺感覺到粉塵。

之後是不斷重複某個詞的人聲。

蓋文終於從一片雜亂中取回意識，他甩甩頭，希望能拋開那些籠罩自己知覺的不適，過了一會他終於能判斷出一直聽到的那個詞是自己的姓氏。

「李德警官，你有聽見我說話嗎？李德警官。」

「靠……。」擺脫那些短暫暈眩的蓋文以深切的髒話表明自己還活著。

「如果還有點暈所屬正常，休息一下即可。」

蓋文眨眨眼，奇怪？為什麼這麼暗，他記得還是白天啊？他恍神了一下，才意識到剛剛他們發生了什麼事。

他離開RK900的身體坐好，沒辦法站起是因為他們被牆壁碎石包圍，簡單的說他們被活埋了，但一根橫在上方的鋼筋與柱子死角剛好卡了一個完美的藏身處，有些光微弱地從縫隙中透來，讓他們既沒有被壓死也不會被悶死。

「媽的，那個嫌犯居然丟炸彈嗎？」不用看都知道自己身上都是粉塵，蓋文拍了拍自己頭上的灰。

「我有發緊急撤離的訊息給康納請他傳遞。」一直保持同樣姿勢坐在地板上的RK900說，「你應該要聽他的提醒。」

「哈，哪有聽到在開槍的犯罪在那邊囂張還要我走的道理。」蓋文輕笑了一聲，「你要調查是你的事，但有人開槍想逃那就是我的事，我他媽的管定了。」

「我才不鳥你要囉唆什麼。」蓋文試圖在狹窄的空間內喬一個舒服好坐的位置，「我也有我的工作原則。」

「……如果你能稍微改一下就能避免你的受傷率吧！」RK900沉默了一下才開口。

「管他的，這就是我抓壞人的方式，婆婆媽媽只會讓人逃掉，乾脆一點動手作掉比較快，是當警察又不是當慈善家。」蓋文哼了一聲後，他突然想到什麼立刻開口：「等等！我先在前，好歹我也是幹警察的，這點我再讓步我他媽的就不是人了，別在這點給我搞什麼床上談判。」

「好。」像是知道無法說服對方，RK900很乾脆地就應聲下來不再糾結於這環節，「我掃描過你的身體，除了少數擦撞的皮肉傷外並沒有其他嚴重傷害，我已經提供定位給康納，就等救難隊來支援。」

「我還以為你能空手破牆什麼的救我們出去。」蓋文擦了擦鼻子，雖然身上都是粉塵但還能活著他也沒什麼好抱怨的。

「這樣會破壞支撐平衡點導致崩塌，靜候專業人士從外面搬移才是安全作法。」

蓋文聳聳肩，知道他們能獲救就好他也不是很在意是用什麼方式，他艱難地從褲子口袋拿出手機，卻發現螢幕變成宛如印有漂亮蜘蛛網的模樣，並且深深喜愛黑色畫面得亮也不亮，他憤恨地罵了一聲，顯然剛才爆炸的受害者不只他，還有他的手機，雖然死因可能是被他壓裂的，沒辦法，他只好把手機收回口袋，繼續等待救援。

無人開口，無事可做。

蓋文首先受不了這種沉默，他有想過乾脆閉眼睡覺但精神卻好著，RK900似乎蓋文不說話他也沒有要開口的意思，任由沉默的尷尬在兩人之間蔓延，不過尷尬只有蓋文在尷尬，RK900倒是一如往常只是安靜地待著，除去蓋文的漫罵與性事調戲，他們會談的也只有公事，這也讓蓋文一時之間不知道要講什麼好，他們之間無話可談，蓋文皺了皺眉，他第一次察覺到，原來，他們能講的事情居然這麼少。

安靜的環境與沈靜下來的內心，讓四周狀況更加明顯，此時蓋文也才聽到隱約的水滴聲，微弱卻清晰地緩慢滴出，已經習慣環境亮度的眼睛沿著聲音看過去，才發現地板上居然有一灘藍血，他驚愕地抬頭看，在跟RK900談話時他一向不怎麼把注意力放在對方身上，加上光線不足，以至於到現在他都沒發現對方的左手臂是被壓碎在鋼筋與磚牆之間，而本人則一臉平靜地坐在地上，彷彿手臂被壓碎垂著左手的人不是他。

「時間緊迫，雖然計算出安全死角，移動鋼筋做支撐但來不及撤出左手。」察覺對方目光的RK900解釋。

蓋文一時之間不知道該說什麼，他以為他們是好運卡到死角有得藏身，結果聽起來似乎是對方特別做出來的安全空間，而且為此對方還報廢一條手臂，他回想當時的狀況，身為警探的腦袋也轉了起來。

「呃、該不會，如果我沒有跑上來，其實你自己能逃出去吧？」蓋文有些心虛地問。

「是的，從窗戶跳出去用不到五秒，而當時我正打算這麼做。」

不是有些，而是很心虛的蓋文閉上嘴了，誰叫康納那個塑膠小狗沒講清楚，如果他知道是炸彈他也不會跑上來啊！……好吧，良心點，其實他自己也知道這種情況下根本來不及講清楚說明白，事實上就是自己不聽話跑上來才導致RK900必須面臨危險而受傷，沒得推託、就是事實。

蓋文擦了擦鼻子，要是他本人被人這樣搞早就開罵了，但RK900也只是冷靜地詢問，即使受傷也沒怨言，他甚至到現在才注意到對方受傷，這怎麼能不讓他心虛，在無事可做只能跟對方乾瞪眼的狀況下，讓他心虛到連要怎麼道謝或道歉都還不知道該怎麼開口。

這麼說來，自從RK900跟他在身邊，他好像就沒有受過傷？

這對向來橫衝直撞的蓋文來說頗為新鮮，警探辦案受傷槍擊根本家常便飯，但自從被這個塑膠跟著，他似乎很少進醫院，現在想來，搞不好對方幫自己擋了多少他都不知道，仔細想想並不是無跡可尋，只是當時他都視而不見。

他似乎從來沒有注意過，眼前這個東西，到底是什麼？

「……你幹麻不說？」內心的心虛因為自覺而變成某種怒意，蓋文有些尖銳地問。

「什麼？」RK900不懂。

「你受傷的事，你都不講是在想什麼？賣慘裝可憐嗎？少噁心了。」

「我沒有在裝可憐，我只是在完成我的任務。」RK900看著一臉氣憤的蓋文，宛如彙報的平靜下帶點對於對方的情緒的不解，「我的第一要務是你的安危，執行任務而造成的損傷，不值一提。」

蓋文徹底被噎住，原本極端的怒火彷彿撞上什麼冰牆般瞬間消散，只留下點點水蒸氣，清透得宛如對方的眼睛，不含雜質的純粹，雖然沒有溫熱，卻一片涼爽得足以抹去煩躁嘲弄。

眼前這個東西，到底是什麼？

蓋文擦擦鼻子，轉頭看向一旁，無處可逃的環境讓他只能鴕鳥地撇開視線。

四周安靜無聲，透露進來的些許光線裡飄慢著點點細粉，彷彿連時間都為之慢下，這裡有兩個人胸膛在起伏，卻只有一人真正在呼吸。

「……為什麼還跟著我？」保持視線偏移的蓋文開口，語氣沒有任何嘲諷或是怒意，而是非常難得的平靜，「我對你這麼差，現在的破塑膠不是有自覺了嗎？為何不走？」

「我並不覺得有離開的必要。」RK900回答。

「你該不會以為我有什麼特別理由而討厭仿生人，想要像神父一樣感化我吧？」像是被自己的比喻逗笑，蓋文帶著嘲諷地笑了出來。

「不，你討厭仿生人是你的自由。」RK900說，「人類總會有毫無理由惡厭某些事物，我不打算干涉。」

「那你是被虐狂嗎？」蓋文像是在看白痴一樣看向號稱最新機種的仿生人，「都被這樣搞了，還硬要跟著我是幹麻？」

RK900看著對方，彷彿在觀察般毫不避諱地直視，頭上的顯示燈轉了轉，他的表情依然冷靜。

「我不需要討好你。」幾乎快到蓋文能夠忍受無語的注視之臨界點時，RK900終於開口。

「啥？」

「康納剛啟用的時候，曾經有收過必須與安德森副隊長打好關係的指令。」RK900說明，「但我沒有，我一開始醒來我就是自由的，所以，我並沒有必要跟你打好關係，也不需要討好你，我的所有決定都是出自於我自身，沒有凌駕於我之上的更高別級權限干預我。」

「什麼意思？」把詞分開他聽得懂但湊在一起就聽不懂了的蓋文表示完全不解。

「意思就是，我不需要、也不必刻意容忍你。」RK900說，「我判定沒有離開的必要，就不會離開，你惡厭仿生人是你的自由，我的去留也是我的自由。」

「喔……那麼，如果我對你更爛一點，你可能就會想走？」蓋文忍不住嘴賤。

「你可以試試看。」

雖然RK900說得很輕柔，彷彿只是在詢問對方是否要來嚐嚐看新口味甜甜圈的輕鬆建議，但蓋文怎麼聽都覺得這根本是赤裸裸的有膽你就試試看的威脅。

對此，領略過對方力量的蓋文只是乾笑了一下。

「你問完了，那麼換我提問。」RK900語氣毫無波瀾地開口，「為什麼你問我這個問題？」

「啊？」

「既然你有認知自己對我的行為，按理我的行為應該不構成你的考量，無須考量，那就無須過問。」RK900眨了眨他乾淨的雙眼，「那麼，是什麼理由，讓你開口問我？」

「呃。」蓋文像是被噎住一樣，「啊就……好奇啊？」

「為什麼？」RK900微微地側了一下頭，「以你對我的立場，不應該會感到好奇。」

蓋文本來想瞪對方、嫌棄對方在亂說什麼、隨便問問不行嗎，但被總是板著一張臉的RK900這樣問，他突然間不知道要說什麼，彷彿有某種東西潛藏在那個問題之下，一個RK900真正要問的答案。

為什麼感到好奇了呢？

蓋文張了張嘴，之後就閉上，他移開視線不出聲，宛如在思考又像是在逃避地下意識擦了擦自己的鼻子。

最後拯救蓋文的尷尬是RK900的救援抵達告知，不知道是不在乎對方的回答還是只是時機剛好，RK900沒有催促對方給出答案，而是彷彿從來沒問過問題般一臉無事地將蓋文拉過來遠離邊緣，避開挖掘而掉落的石塊，隨著開挖的工程，更多的陽光從被挖開的洞照射進來。

有了RK900從內部的連線，救難人員很迅速就定位出他們的位置，安全地把他們挖出來，只有輕微擦傷的蓋文首先出來，RK900則是等壓在手上的磚牆移開後才出來，兩人各自被帶開救治，結束這次短暫的受困。

而那個尚未給出答案的問題，則再也沒人提起。


	14. Chapter 14

在那件爆炸事件結束後，作為補償及養傷，蓋文獲得了三天假期，這對從早到晚都忙得要死的警探來說簡直奇蹟，於是根本沒什麼傷的蓋文便歡天喜地去享受他遠離破塑膠跟破塑膠案件的美好假期，開心得連假期回來都還是滿臉笑容，非常有閒情逸致地停留在櫃台與台前的服務小姐閒聊。

「什麼時候警局這麼浪漫還搞個花束來放？」蓋文悠哉地靠著櫃台，看著櫃台上放的花瓶，「該不會是你的哪個追求者吧！」

「不是啦！」對方笑了笑，「是900拿來的。」

「啊？那個破塑膠？」蓋文相當意外，「他送你花？」

「正確來說是有人給900的回禮，但他說已經拿到想要的了，他不需要這個，問我們想不想要，於是就給我們了。」服務小姐解釋，「他好像在休假的時候去花店幫忙。」

「那破塑膠在搞什麼啊！」蓋文皺眉，他休假表示RK900也休假，他從來沒想過也不關心一個仿生人休假會做什麼，說到底以前也從來沒有所謂仿生人休假，他本來以為頂多就是站在那邊待著，卻沒想到臉癱得比面具還沒表情的仿生人，卻能搞出這麼多花樣。

「你休假時跑去花店？」走到位置上的蓋文劈頭就問坐在他隔壁的仿生人。

「是的。」RK900抬頭面向對方。

「去那邊幹麻？」

「請開始工作吧！李德警探。」RK900低頭看回電腦螢幕。

「喂！回答啊！」

「你休假的時候去了哪裡？」RK900頭也不抬地說。

「蛤？關你屁事。」蓋文不悅地回。

RK900並沒有繼續說話，彷彿他已經完全回答了蓋文的問題專心在他的工作上，在經過一陣子無聲的沉默後，蓋文才終於理解對方以問題代替回答的意思，他狠狠地瞪著眼前這個該死的仿生人，以現在仿生人的立場，對方還真的沒有義務跟他報告自己的私人行程，於是在怎麼生氣卻還是無法發作的他也只能遷怒地踢了踢自家垃圾桶，坐在椅子上滑手機，用不工作的幼稚態度來達到自以為的報復，而RK900不知道是早就習慣還是本身情緒就不大，對這種行為他完全無視地繼續工作。

「安德森副隊長，早安。」當漢克跟康納走進警局時，RK900站起來先中規中矩地打招呼，「我發現幾處確定性高達98%的點，已經將路線與照片發給康納了。」

「噢、有，康納有跟我說。」漢克難得進警局沒先去自己位置上，而是直奔著RK900這邊過來，「雖然知道你沒事就在外面亂晃，但沒想到你走這麼遠，你是整整休假三天都在外面走嗎？」

「只有39小時46分，沒有到三天。」RK900訂正了對方說詞。

「你們在說什麼？」在一旁的蓋文放下手機湊過來問。

「900在散步時發現了那個仿生人神仙教母的許願點。」漢克說明，在正事上他從不吝嗇情報，「分散在多處隱密的地方，用只有仿生人能讀到的方式留線索。」

「我可以以自身的數據履歷進行許願，裝成想殺人類的仿生人，藉此調釣出槍枝提供者。」RK900一邊說一邊看向蓋文，顯然對方就是他的案例對象可以直接陳述，完全不需要憑空捏造，漢克與康納也跟著一起看著蓋文。

「我看那可恨度，嗯，搞不好可能會直接給你一把機關槍。」漢克點點頭。

「的確成功度非常高呢。」康納附議。

「喂！」完美的案例對象不悅地抗議。

「請安心，我沒有也不需要這麼做。」RK900平靜得像是藉此安撫，甚至難得地露出堪稱溫和的眼神，「況且殺你用不著槍。」

所以是不用槍也能宰人的意思是吧！蓋文一點都沒覺得自己能安心。

「不過有鑑於當下我沒有支援也沒有通報，所以只是紀錄現場而放棄直接接觸，交由安德森副隊長來判斷。」

「你做得很好，太危險了而且要是驚動他們就糟了。」漢克表示讚許。

在蓋文那組休假的期間，漢克他們持續調查案子以及那起爆炸案，收穫不多但不代表沒有，此時更有RK900給的許願點分佈作為新的線索，那些點有著固定的分佈區域，同時這也代表槍枝者的行動範圍，這讓漢克有了新的想法，雖然以前是緝毒為主但不代表沒有接觸過黑幫，畢竟很多時候毒品槍枝黑幫都是捆綁在一起的。

「或許都在辦仿生人的案子，讓我太習慣往仿生人方向想。」過幾天的某個晚上，為了查案漢克他們奔波到現在，漢克靠在停在路邊的自家愛車上想。

「什麼意思？」站在一旁的康納問。

「我的意思是搞不好這是人類幹的屁事。」漢克看向對方，「可能跟仿生人神仙教母本人無關。」

「如果我猜測的方向是對的話，剛好有個這時間點有個人能問。」漢克繼續說。

「這也是為什麼你要來這邊的原因嗎？」康納知道身為資深警探的對方有許多線人。

「算是，就是問到一個那傢伙確定會出現的時間地點。」漢克回答，「但不是什麼好傢伙，上次碰面不怎麼愉快加上他又是很記恨的人，恐怕他也不是很想跟我喝一杯，簡單來說，是某個混黑道的，也不能肖想傑弗瑞會給許可或後援，畢竟是沒有依據只是我在亂猜，搞不好問不到什麼屁來，但我想不出來除了找他問之外還能找誰，你有帶槍吧？」

「有。」康納點點頭，「如果是危險行動，要不要詢問900願不願意支援？」

「如果他能幫忙當然我們活著走出來的機率會更高啦！唔、不過這算是私下行動，找他好嗎？」

「我想他應該沒問題。」康納頭上的顯示燈閃了幾下，「事實上我已經徵詢他的同意了，他非常樂意，況且，比起其他局裡的同事，他是最適當的對象。」

「也是啦！他能幫忙是太好了，他在局裡嗎？」漢克打開車門坐進去。

「不，他身上有帶槍，可以直接一起去。」康納也上車坐好報出對方的位置座標，「有需要請他到哪裡匯合嗎？」

「不用，叫他在原本的地方等我們，剛好順路。」

當漢克開到指定的地點時，他有點意外居然會是個公園，因為是臨時拜託下班後的對方，漢克請對方繼續手邊的事等他們來找就好，所以漢克跟康納兩人對於停車後還要走一點路進公園裡找人這件事並沒有太大怨言，漢克反而很好奇地打量這地方有什麼特別會讓RK900逗留在這，在康納的引領之下，他們來到一處連路燈都照不到的偏僻角落，RK900正坐在一張長凳上望著某個地方，要不是對方頭上有仿生人的顯示燈，不然完全不知道這邊有個人坐在這。

「晚安，安德森副隊長，康納。」RK900轉頭看向他們，「你們請求我同行是正確的，根據康納的情報，即使你們不開口我也會要求同行。」

「那真是太好了，……是說，你人在這邊幹麻？」漢克看著除了植物外什麼都沒有的周遭。

「我在看他們。」RK900用手指了一個方向，「天氣晴朗無雨的話，每晚八點至凌晨兩點左右，他們會聚集在那邊，由於我的外表曾引起他們的不適，所以我退到他們無法察覺的地方看，只要我的行程允許以及天候適合，我都會來這裡。」

「原來如此。」康納順著對方比的方向看，頭上的顯示燈閃了一下後立刻了然。

「嘿！別忘了這裡還有一位人類。」

「抱歉，漢克。」康納轉回頭，他拉起漢克的手往前走，「人類的視覺無法看這麼遠，900說的是一群年紀落在37～16歲不等的人類在跳舞。」

走了幾步後，漢克終於隱約看到一群正在跳街舞的人影，年輕人聚集在晚上固定聚集在公園某處跳街舞是非常譜遍的事情，一台隨身音響、一塊空地，就可以大家一起找樂子，比起喝酒打架鬧事，漢克覺得這樣的聚會有意義多了，前提是不要有毒品。

「你在看別人跳舞？」漢克問跟著一起來的RK900，「你想學跳舞嗎？」

「不，我沒辦法體會跳舞的樂趣。」他搖搖頭，篤定的語氣彷彿已經嘗試過，「我只是對於他們下一個動作感到好奇，他們能做出與現有舞蹈資料類似或完全不同的動作，機械即使是隨機，程序也一定有它的規則在，但人類就不同了，我完全無法預測他們下一步會擺什麼動作，這讓我覺得有趣。」

「所以你就只是在……觀察？」漢克突然能理解為何RK900所說的引起他們不適，畢竟一個人面無表情就只是站在旁邊盯著看，任誰都會覺得毛好嗎。

「是的。」

「好吧！」多虧康納，漢克對於仿生人奇怪的習性似乎適應良好，反正對方開心就好，他直接放棄思考，拍了拍RK900的肩，「很抱歉打擾你的人類觀察時間，那就麻煩你一起跟我們去觀察另一種人群吧！」

「我的榮幸。」


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次更新比較短，下一次會長一點，應該啦（欸
> 
> 順帶一題我並沒有要寫辦案劇，所以對案件細節請不要期待，我保證一定會令人失望的XD

要打聽黑幫內部的事，自然要找黑幫的人問，今晚剛好有一批準備交易的槍械備在某個地方，漢克想要找的人，正是負責看管貨物的黑幫內部人士，平常這傢伙行蹤不明，只有交貨期間才會出現，因此要找他問話的話，也只有趁交易期才能找到他，知道貨物在哪，那麼他就會在哪，這不難，難是難在於對方看守一批槍枝，而漢克本人是個警探，即便漢克單純只是想問話而不是逮捕他，也很難確保對方願意與他交談，儘管雙方都知道逮捕跟取締這種事情是由專門負責這塊的警探去處理，有點頭腦的警探都了解隨便看到什麼抓什麼反而會壞了事，但畢竟是立場相反，這時候就很考驗信任度，不管是擅自找上門的漢克，還是被警探找上門的黑幫。

為了確保逃離路線以及避免製造不必要的麻煩，漢克把狀況跟兩位仿生人交代一番後，就讓RK900在外圍暗處掩護他們，漢克裝成只有他與康納兩人走進去找人。

「看看這是誰來了。」包含幫他們開門的人，狹小昏暗的屋內只有三個人，正在無事喝酒打牌，其中明顯看得出來是這邊負責人的男子不懷好意地笑了一聲，「我聽吉米說你有事要問我，我還懷疑我聽錯了，怎麼？我看起來很像詢問處服務人員嗎？隨便你來問，況且，你不是被調去負責什麼仿生人的案子嗎？」

「既然你從吉米那邊聽說我要來，你應該知道我沒有惡意，就只是想問幾個問題，而且也沒打算問什麼難題，只是想問問你們對家的事，諸如他們兒子還好嗎之類的小事。」漢克盡可能地不卑不亢且坦然地開口，太卑微會被對方看不起的。

「有沒有惡意是我說了算吧！」男子靠在椅背上，另外兩位一看就知道是保鏢的人站往漢克那邊，恐嚇意謂濃厚，「我討厭我交貨前有不速之客。」

「我對你的貨沒有興趣，你知道的，我不是這麼多管閒事的白痴條子。」

「這個嘛，或許吧！」男子聳聳肩，勝券在握地笑了笑「但我就看你不爽你又怎麼辦？你好像搞不清楚狀況啊！外頭都是我的人，你以為你能走得出去嗎？」

在漢克覺得狀況開始不妙時，門口突然被踹開。

「外頭共11人，清除完畢。」

幾乎同步，一聲踹門聲後講著冰冷語句的RK900開槍擦過一名保鏢的耳朵旁，，在一旁的康納也迅速拿槍對準另一位準備要掏槍的保鏢，然後下一瞬間RK900舉起另一隻手，一把漢克他們陌生但男子認得的自家手下的槍口就這麼開了保險地瞄準他，顯然，對方口中清除完畢並不是說假的，尤其明明有槍聲外頭卻安靜無聲、沒人進來，更加確認了真實性，所有行動都是在短暫的幾秒，對人類來說是瞬間、對仿生人來說不算快。

「哇喔。」漢克覺得自己被逗樂了，都不知道要生氣還是要笑，說好的不要做多餘的事呢？結果不僅全做了還乾脆把人全部幹掉整個就是做全套還外加售後服務，RK系列是不是連不聽話的程度都升級了啊？

但不得不說這種直接用武力值輾爆對方的感覺還真爽。漢克清了清喉嚨來掩飾自己的吃驚，裝得一切都在掌握之中。

「這下搞不清楚狀況的好像是你啊！你以為我真的就兩個人來找你？讓我們簡單一點，我就問個問題，好嗎？」漢克漫條斯理地拿出槍，擺出囂張的表情彷彿自己才是黑道老大，對方三人都被兩位仿生人們瞄準得不敢亂動，他這一槍完全是用來威脅而不是嚇阻。

於是氣勢完全輸人的男子只能乖乖被問話，老實交代他知道的所有事情，這下子就算不信對方只是來問話也不行了。

結束問話的漢克他們走出來，沒幾步就看到黑道人士躺在地上，還活著只是暈倒，都讓漢克開始好奇RK900是怎麼辦到的，掩護離開的路的手法還真是粗暴管用，人都倒了怎麼擋他們。

「那些非法槍枝就這樣放著不管嗎？」康納向漢克確認。

「就只能放著吧！當作我們今天沒來，隨便報出去反而會給我們添麻煩，即使是黑幫，我們也要講信用，我說過我今天只是來問話那就是來問話，失了信用比黑幫還不如，況且以後可能還會有需要跟對方打照面的狀況，把關係鬧翻沒有好處。」

「但如果我們把那些槍拿走，他們也不能怎麼樣吧？」RK900看向被他踢到一旁的黑幫的槍。

「……我還以為你會抗議我放過非法人士，結果你居然是想搞個黑吃黑？」漢克一臉驚訝地看向號稱最新型的仿生人，「當初康納知道我跟了非法賭馬還滿臉不贊同耶！」

「900是軍用，在人類非法律意義的道德觀上比我淺薄，優先順序也會低於任務。」康納解釋。

「意思是這傢伙沒什麼道德、為達目的黑吃黑也行？」漢克毫不客氣地說。

「不夠精確但沒錯。」RK900認真地說，臉上似乎還隱約有著惋惜的情緒，「真可惜這些武器不能拿。」

「你拿這些槍要幹麻？」漢克好奇地問。

「有備無患。」RK900走到暈倒在地上的黑幫小弟旁，俐落地拆解剛剛從這夥人手上拿來的槍扔在黑幫小弟旁，當作物歸原主，只是手槍變成一堆零件模樣。

「備什麼患啊……。」放棄弄清楚的漢克碎唸著走往自家車去，然後突然想到對方也是個不聽話的RK系列，轉頭又再次叮嚀，「嘿！你真的不能拿喔！我可不想單純路過卻沒事被開槍爆頭。」

「請放心，漢克，他了解狀況，他不會拿的。」康納看向RK900，而後者則是回了一個乖巧的點頭。

「不會就好。」雖然帶兩位仿生人很管用但要操煩的事情似乎也變得雙倍，漢克心中默默決定下次沒事絕對不要找兩位RK一起來。


	16. Chapter 16

「啊？什麼意思？爆炸案轉給別人去？」蓋文皺著眉盯著報告，「被炸的人是我耶！就這樣被轉交出去？」

身為受害者，蓋文自然對這件案件特別用心，怎麼樣都想揪出那狗養的王八蛋，結果還沒查到多少進展，居然就被告知要轉移到黑幫負責的組別，想要親自抓到犯人的蓋文一時無法接受。

「因為這是人類幹的。」漢克說，「要炸的對象也不是我們，是爭地盤的黑幫火拼，這區域剛好是這區組織少爺常去的地方，埋了暗算，結果沒想到卻炸到警察，我想他們應該也覺得事情大條了。」

「不能繼續辦嗎？」蓋文問。

「在被掛上負責仿生人案件之後？」漢克一副你怎麼問這種蠢問題，警察菜鳥嗎的表情。

「靠。」知道絕不可能的蓋文只能口頭上罵罵，辦案有分組的原因，他不會不懂，不過事情歸事情，這並不妨礙他想嘴酸個對方幾句，他揮了揮手上的報告，看也不看地丟到桌上去，「很有一套嘛，看樣子酒精還沒把你的腦袋泡爛。」

「不用太佩服我，有些事情找對方向就對了。」懶得理會對方硬是要嘴一下的態度的漢克笑了笑，對蓋文這種看沒兩眼就丟掉報告的行為並無意見，他畢竟沒有傻到把事情一五一十寫上去、只是寫來應付上面的，看得出什麼才有鬼，這可是康納寫的呢！將他們途中的非正當行為掩蓋得漂漂亮亮，「900也幫了大忙。」

「破塑膠也有份？」蓋文收起表情轉頭看向身旁的RK900，原本無所謂的態度此時卻顯露了不悅，「你又偷偷摸摸去搞什麼鬼？」

「我沒有偷偷摸摸。」RK900報告般陳述，「是私人時間接到副隊長的支援請求。」

「嗯？現在是怎樣？連著外人背著我做事？」對方一副坦然模樣更讓蓋文覺得不爽，「現在是連跟我報告都省了是嗎？把我當空氣啊！這麼愛幫人幹麻還跟著我。」

「是我私人時間及個人身份。」RK900直視對方的眼神，雙眼乾淨得看不出情緒，「你用什麼立場詢問我？」

「幹！」

「嘿！冷靜點。」在蓋文衝上去抓住RK900的衣領時，漢克急忙擋在他們中間制止蓋文，「沒事發這麼大火幹麻？想知道就用問的就好啦！」

蓋文瞪了漢克一眼、又看了看依然沒什麼表情的RK900，再度丟了句髒話後氣憤地離開。

「那傢伙在發什麼神經啊？」漢克搔搔頭，完全不懂這有什麼好生氣的，「別理那傢伙，900。」

RK900搖搖頭，不知道是表達他也不懂對方在想什麼還是表示他並不在意，提起腳步就離開去找人。

當蓋文看到RK900居然來找他的時候有點意外，通常這時候不應該是避開讓正在氣頭上的人冷靜一下嗎？怎麼還直接不怕死地撞向槍口？不過後來他想到對方是個不怕死也不會看人臉色還非常自我的破塑膠，突然間釋懷了，雖然沒什麼根據但他下意識就覺得RK900不是會用避開來處理問題的人，RK900總是正面迎擊且無畏反擊，蓋文看著RK900那張總是沒什麼表情的臉，再次思索著對方在床上的表情到底是長怎樣。

那張面對所有人的冰冷臉龐，在床上是用什麼表情面對著他？

「晚上到我家。」蓋文劈頭就說。

「好。」RK900頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈，似乎因為出乎意料地停頓了半秒，不過他從不多問，不在意前因後果地直接答應。

晚間RK900跟著蓋文來到他家，RK900熟門熟路地脫掉外套掛在衣架上，轉頭看向反常地沉著一張臉的蓋文。

「有什麼其他要求嗎？」RK900照往例地跟對方確認今晚的行程，有時候對方會心血來潮要點別的花樣，為了確保執行上的順利，他已經習慣性會先詢問。

「直接去床上吧！」

懶得跟RK900囉唆的蓋文直接叫人進房間，他跟在RK900身後一起來到臥室，蓋文靠在門邊雙手環抱在胸前，一語不發地看著對方乾脆俐落地脫下衣服、毫不扭捏地等著他來使用，蓋文一直都覺得自己被這個麻煩的東西纏上很衰，後來對方的各種管用令他覺得稍微不那麼厭煩，儘管對方跟乖順完全勾不上邊，但勉強來說還是讓他能適應對方的存在，就像是一台搞不清楚指令的殘缺機器一樣，不過也只是聽不太懂他的命令而已，看在那多功能的份上，他可以忍受，只是後來他發現這台他所謂的機器，居然在他不知道的地方幹了許多好事，而且對方從來沒打算告訴他。

帶了一束花回警局是怎麼回事？晚上去幫漢克又是怎麼回事？到底又都收了什麼東西放在那見鬼的抽屜？他以為對方就只是待在警局、等著他上班時跟在旁邊的東西，他以為對方就只是這樣子的存在，結果現在各種事情卻告訴他，其實他並不真的知道對方到底是什麼東西，仔細想想，曾經有人來問過他RK900的行蹤去向嗎？所有人看到RK900不在位置上後都是直接離開，從來沒人問過坐在隔壁、名義上是一組的他，RK900上哪去了？他的確不關心RK900去哪，問了他也不知道，但他不知道跟別人沒問是兩碼子的事情，別人不問，就是因為清楚蓋文一定不知道，而諷刺的是，他還真的不知道，彷彿所有人都知道RK900是什麼就他一個人不知道。

RK900是這麼需要他留意的嗎？

蓋文跟RK900上床時從來不接吻，蓋文一向都是直奔主題，比起接吻，他更熱愛讓對方的嘴做別的事，他讓對方把他舔硬後，拍著對方屁股要對方躺在床上張開雙腿，後方的穴孔如他所料已經濕得流出水，準備萬全等著他的插入，仿生人就是這麼方便不是嗎，為了性愛而存在的零件，直接且單純，他也只不過是個使用者而已，哪裡那麼多彎彎繞繞的？他扶著性器一口氣插到底，卡好位置就抽送起來，享受這熟悉又溫暖的軟穴，在他差點迷失在這緊吸的美好時，他才猛然想起今天自己的本意，急忙將注意力從下身的舒服轉移到其他地方，蓋文講好聽一點是行動派，講難聽一點就是衝動型，既然他一直想不起來對方在床上的模樣，那麼就打一砲來確認不就好了？

他沒有停下下身的動作，房間內迴盪的是他亢奮的氣音以及肉體碰撞的悶聲，有時還會摻雜一些床舖因為劇烈搖晃而產生的響聲，除此之外沒有其他聲音，連第二個人的呼吸聲都沒有，仿生人不需要呼吸，他們只是為了外觀貼近人類才作出模擬呼吸的胸膛起伏，但在性交的時候卻跟平常一樣連氣都不吭，要不是他手裡抓著對方的大腿，閉起眼睛他會以為這個房間只有他一個人。

他有些煩躁地放慢下身的速度，雙手扶到對方的肩膀，改用深頂去磨著對方的肉壁，即使不貪戀抽送的刺激，緊致的內部仍然貼服得讓他一輩子都不想拔出來，對方甚至貼心地用強而有力的雙腿攀住他，讓他能更確實地深入體內，他舒服地呻吟了一聲，低頭看向被他幹得不斷流水的人。

對上眼的瞬間，他以為他們其實是在警局，RK900一如往常站在旁邊靜待著。

冷靜、沒有表情。

他終於知道自己為什麼想不起來對方在床上的模樣了，不是他想不起來，而是該死的根本沒有，沒有什麼特別的表情也沒有聲音，就跟平常一樣，就跟面對所有人的表情一樣，即使是在只有他們私下獨有的性交時，他看到的跟其他人看到的沒什麼不一樣，從頭到尾都是一樣的。

為什麼他想不起來對方在床上的模樣？因為根本沒有不一樣，因為他從來沒有注意過。

蓋文突然間覺得一切都沒有意思了，湧起的煩躁蓋過所有興致，他離開對方的身體坐起來，本來以為可以好好發洩一頓的欲望在急速消退下轉成某種煩悶。

「李德警官？」RK900頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈，保險起見他掃描了一下對方的身體狀態，得出一切正常的結論，雖然有些困惑但他沒有多問，「你還有需要繼續嗎？」

蓋文瞪了對方一眼，RK900從頭到尾表情都沒有變化，在上床前跟性交途中都是同樣的模樣，蓋文覺得自己真是個白痴，為什麼現在才注意到這點。

「板著那張臭臉誰做得下去。」他遷怒地朝著對方抱怨，「媽的，不是號稱最新型嗎，連個反應也不會。」

「性愛不是我的主要功能。」RK900說明，「表情反應與性交有相關性？」

「當然！一副死魚臉看了我都軟了。」他下床穿起褲子，今晚已經徹底沒了興致，他邊說邊走向浴室，頭也沒回地揮揮手，「沒有功能不會去學嗎？看是要下載還是怎樣隨便你，嘖，果然就是個破塑膠，看了就煩，快滾吧。」

RK900看了蓋文一眼，臉上沒有生氣也不覺得怎樣，顯示燈一瞬而逝地閃過黃色後，就像他脫衣服的乾脆般俐落迅速地穿回衣服，制式地一句晚安就離開，他看了比他預估還要提早很多的時間，查閱了天氣後就前往固定會去的公園，如同每次性交的行程，去蓋文家、解決對方性慾、離開住家前往公園看別人跳舞或就回警局待機，不同的只有這次是在中途就停止了，以及衍生出來的某個問題，不過RK900並不感到困擾，他知道怎麼解決，只是他需要幫助。

需要幫助的時候尋求他人是最有效率的，他從不排斥求助。

「康納。」RK900望著能幫助他的人，與才剛進警局上班卻被他找上而露出些微訝異的康納不同，他一如往常地保持平靜，甚至露出些許只有康納才看得出來的友好微笑，「我需要你的幫忙。」


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家願意等我這麼久，抱歉，之前手癢先去寫了漢康，想說寫完再來專心寫這篇，結果沒料到字數會這麼多寫太久，於是就耽擱至今^^"
> 
> 此外，還有悲報要宣佈：我的電腦硬碟突然壞掉啦！！！  
> 還好這篇我是寫在咕狗雲端上面，硬碟掛了沒有對這篇造成影響，只是後續要寫是個問題orz，目前還庫存足再更新一次，但之後就......要進行電腦維修、無法開機打字，所以可能又要停擺一陣子了^q^
> 
> 這篇還真是多災多難，走過了筆電退休回歸塵鐵，然後一路到桌上電腦硬碟罷工...（躺）

自從與康納同居後，漢克就很少上班遲到，甚至還能先悠哉地享用完早餐再來，漢克跟康納不急不慌地進警局，在路過門口時正巧碰見有人在商討茶水間點心的事情，於是漢克讓康納先去位置、他自己則過去關心一下人類口福問題，解決後走回辦公區途中就遠遠看到這個情景，兩位RK系列的仿生人不發一語地站在那邊看著彼此，漢克愣了一下才反應過來他們在幹麻，由於他曾經開口提過這件事，雖然不算正經的口吻但康納似乎把它當作一種請託，甚至比漢克本人更在意，只要在漢克在場，康納一定都是用說話來交談，RK900也從善如流用講的，因此漢克已經很少碰到仿生人內部交談的狀況，他以為康納已經習慣開口說話，沒想到如果他不在場的話他們仍然會搞這套，不然就是他們在講不想讓人類知道的事情，長年當警察的漢克直覺應該是後者，而且是不好預感的哪種，覺得事情不妙的嚴重預感讓漢克忍不住將路過的蓋文攔住。

「你跟900怎麼了？」漢克順勢將蓋文拉到旁邊隱密處，低聲問的同時指著前方情形給他看。

「啊？什麼？」蓋文一臉不解，被突然攔截下來讓他的表情不是很好，他看了看前方，「那兩個破塑膠站在那邊幹麻？」

「他們在交談，康納最近沒什麼異狀，那就是RK900有什麼事。」漢克回答，與不耐的蓋文不同，漢克顯得擔心許多，不知道正在被人觀察的康納微微皺眉，頭上的顯示燈活絡地轉著，甚至一度變成黃色，之後才緩下，只不過表情從皺眉到猶疑，像是在考量什麼般，而從頭到尾沒有表情的RK900此時伸出手，退開皮膚層，與康納截然不同的坦然乾脆，最後康納雖然還有猶豫，但還是伸手搭上RK900的手，讓顯示燈穩定地轉了起來。

「看樣子是在傳什麼東西。」這下漢克完全確認肯定有事發生，「你跟900真的沒事？」

「關我什麼屁事。」蓋文完全不懂漢克幹麻這麼擔心，拿這種小事煩他，「兩個破塑膠愛幹麻就幹麻去啊！搞不好只是在傳案件內容。」

「不可能，案件的話康納他們都會直接上傳電腦或是用郵件，這種靠接觸來傳的不會是什麼文件小東西……。」看蓋文一臉不在意，漢克突然笑了起來，甚至開心到拍拍蓋文的肩膀，對大難臨頭卻不自知的無知人的那種，「相信我，你不會喜歡見到仿生人私下交流的，因為你永遠都搞不清楚他們的高科技腦袋在想什麼。」

「啊？」蓋文依然不懂。

「算了，你保重，當我白操心。」漢克揮揮手，隨後就走向已經結束交流的康納那邊，裝成一副剛剛才過來、自己什麼都沒看到的模樣跟康納他們打招呼。

被漢克攔下來談話的插曲讓從未放在心上的蓋文很快就忘記，昨晚明明不歡而散，RK900卻如蓋文所料果然一副什麼事情都沒發生的模樣，這樣的態度讓蓋文如往常覺得輕鬆，兩人不會因此尷尬多好，只是如今卻矛盾地帶了些許連他也不太懂的煩躁，但抱持著某種誰先不滿誰先輸的幼稚心情，蓋文也極力地表現出自己像平常一樣、不在乎昨天的事情，既然對方不困擾、大爺他憑什麼要困擾。

在單方面賭氣一整天後，出乎蓋文預料，RK900主動問他晚上能不能去他家。

「幹麻？你是想雪恥嗎？」蓋文覺得有些好笑。

「你要這麼認為也沒關係，昨晚沒有妥善處理，今天你的壓力值一直偏高，所以我認為有必要再來一次。」RK900說明。

「好啊！我無所謂。」蓋文輕哼了一聲，「別讓我覺得無趣了。」

蓋文基本上不太期待這次上床，自從察覺對方沒有表情這件事之後，他就無法忽視了，已經回不去以前只是沈溺在自己性慾裡的做愛方式，甚至有點不懂自己以前為何可以做得下去，操起來很爽是很爽，專為性愛而設計的洞哪裡會不爽，但只要一想到對方的臉，那雙乾淨得毫無雜質的人工眼睛，就彷彿把性慾淨化得一乾二淨，什麼欲望都退得無影無蹤，即便是RK900難得的主動邀約，他也只是想看看對方打算搞什麼鬼才同意陪陪對方。

不知道該慶幸還是不幸，男人的下半身跟上半身是分離的，儘管蓋文本人沒什麼意思，但在對方熟練的舔拭下，陰莖還是很老實地充血勃起，稟持著既然硬了就一路陪對方玩玩的心情，蓋文摸向趴在他面前的臀部，股縫間的後穴一如預料已經準備萬全，他也沒在客氣地直接兩根手指就插進去，跟平時一樣一插進去就是一陣收縮，但不同的是他明顯感受到對方的身體振了一下，他以為只是自己的錯覺，他拍了拍對方屁股，才打了一下對方居然開始顫抖，雖然不明顯到僅僅只是可忽視的微顫，但有顫動就是有動，而他百分之百確定這絕對不是因為自己打得太用力，這種力道連打蚊子都不如，怎麼可能會弄痛連他的拳頭都不怕的仿生人。

蓋文半困惑半懷疑地繼續，他將對方的穴口拉開、扶著自己的性器插進去，還沒到底他突然聽見某聲氣音，雖然很快就止住，但若有似無的斷斷續續還是讓他清楚聽見，像是在忍受什麼地抑制自己，不知道是自制還是羞於被人聽見地勾得人心癢癢。

靠，該不會……。

蓋文插到底時並沒有聽到任何聲音，但這並不能停止他的猜想，他動起來幹的時候雖然有點違和感但對方居然真的有反應，他甚至看到對方的大腿抽搐了一下，確定真的不是自己看錯後他立刻將始終垂著頭的RK900的臉扳過來，神色依然平穩卻泛著從來沒看過的紅潤，原本剔透的雙眼此時卻濛上一層霧水，掩去銳利只剩茫然跟柔軟，似乎不能理解這樣狀況地回望著他，RK900緊皺著眉，顯示燈閃著急促的黃色，像是分神也像是無助，閉起眼睛從喉間掙扎出一聲低吟。

然後蓋文就射了，只是看著對方的表情，連抽動都忘記地就這麼射了。

「結束了？」讀到對方精液已經出現在自己體內，RK900驚訝得連語氣都顯得有些意外，而當蓋文已經射了之後，彷彿關閉了某個開關，RK900身上所有的反應瞬間消退，就連臉色與舉止都立刻恢復平常冷靜的模樣，急速的切換讓剛剛彷彿只是幻覺，一點痕跡都看不出來。

蓋文射過就表示任務完成，RK900推開對方起身，一臉無事地按照往常打算開始清理後續。

「等一下。」蓋文抓住即將要下床的仿生人，對方的不協調感讓他覺得不對勁，「剛剛是怎樣？」

「什麼？」RK900不懂。

蓋文下意識想握住對方最能直接刺激的部份，但摸向前撲空才想到對方早就移掉前方性器，他轉而摸到對方後穴，充滿液體的溼潤讓他輕鬆就插入手指，蓋文盯著對方的臉，像是在找什麼線索般認真緊盯。

「你還想要？」依據對方比平時都還要快射出的狀況，RK900猜測對方可能還沒滿足，神情冷靜得完全不像屁股裡正被兩根手指玩弄。

「幹！你剛剛是在演戲騙我嗎？」確定對方又跟以前一樣毫無反應，深深覺得自己被欺騙的蓋文火了起來。

「沒有。」RK900否認，「我沒有演戲也不是模擬。」

「喔？那你在幹麻？」蓋文一副已經被抓包了別再騙了的模樣。

「我在讀康納性交時接受到的數據，藉此來產生反饋表現反應。」RK900如同分析案件詳細報告，「所以我並非演戲也沒有欺騙。」

「康納？」完全沒想到會聽到另一個人的人命的蓋文，腦袋轉不太過來，「性交？」

「他與安德森副隊長的。」以為對方聽不懂，好心備註卻沒想到根本是在賣人的RK900貼心補充。

「啊？漢克跟他的塑膠小狗居然真的搞上了？那不是只是個玩笑嗎？……不對，你幹麻去讀那什麼鬼數據？」努力跟上仿生人思考的蓋文總算回神，好歹是個能當上警探的人，他壓下被突然砸了個大消息的凌亂，專心在他注意的點之上，他沒有忘記他的重點是什麼。

「因為你要求我要有反應。」RK900露出些許不解，不明白對方為何會忘記自己當時說的話。

「這跟數據有什麼關係？」蓋文比面前的人更不懂。

「我的感應系統是關閉的，所以需要讀取數據作為反饋做出反應。」RK900回答。

「啊？」

「以人類說法就是神經系統，接收感知的系統。」

「……啥？」

「為了確保效率，我都是採取關閉狀態。」RK900說得理所當然。

「慢著。」蓋文突然覺得頭有點痛，心靈上的那種，「你的意思是，你他媽的跟我上床都是關掉感覺？」

蓋文瞪大眼，一臉不可置信。

「我見鬼的只在操一個飛機杯？」

RK900看著蓋文，一臉你不就是把我當飛機杯操嗎地略為困惑。

「該死的你幹麻不開？」

「接受到的不必要數據會佔據處理器，降低效率。」

「講人話。」

「因為會痛。」RK900說。

嗯，好一個正大光明的理由。

滿腹不爽的蓋文只能抽抽嘴角然後乖乖閉嘴。

「根據首次啟用性愛組件的狀況判斷，過多不必要的訊息會增加處理器負擔，而關閉感應是最佳解決方式。」

「但你屁股還是會流水？」

「性愛組件的功能運作與感應性統並不衝突，它依然可以正常運行。」

「好，閉嘴，讓我緩一下。」蓋文捏捏鼻子，試圖逼自己冷靜下來，「……你從第一次我幹你之後，就一直關到現在嗎？」

「是的。」

「然後你寧願去讀那醉鬼漢克與他的塑膠小狗的做愛數據也不想打開感應系統？」

「是的。」不精確但結論沒錯，RK900猶豫不到半秒後同意。

當初他們第一次作愛蓋文重點在羞辱對方與發洩，對方的感覺當然不在他的考量內，因此蓋文並不意外當時對方會覺得痛，但他沒想到的是對方居然會、居然能夠關掉感覺，而且還寧可去感覺別人幹人的方式也不願意開，好像很嫌棄他的上床技術似地。

幹！要說上床，他不差好嗎！講得好像比別人爛一樣！

「靠！所以意思是我的技術比那酒鬼老頭差嗎！」覺得被質疑性能力的蓋文生氣地大喊。

「什麼？」RK900難得皺眉，他不懂這邏輯，「跟安德森副隊長沒有關係，我拿的是康納的數據，我只不過是再跑一遍。」

「下次你不准在用那個數據。」

「為什麼？」RK900真心覺得這是最有效能達成對方要求的方式。

「一想到那是塑膠小狗的我就覺得噁心！」

「跟康納的反應沒有關係，僅僅只是使用相同數據，我的反應是我的。」

「總之不行就是不行！」不知道該怎麼解釋的蓋文放棄說明，堅決表示絕對不行。

「好。」RK900暗暗地嘆了一口氣，人類真的很不可理喻啊！

「然後你之後把什麼感應系統給我打開。」蓋文雙手環抱在胸前，不服輸的氣呼呼模樣，上床比別人差什麼的，身為男人這無法忍啊！而且還是跟他最看不爽的人比，他更無法忍，「我就不信我比那酒鬼老頭還差。」

「我拒絕。」

「什麼？」

「有性慾需求的人是你，不是我。」RK900站起身，依序穿回自己的衣服，將自己重新整裝回原本毫無破綻的模樣。

「但我不想跟死魚打砲，打開你那個見鬼的感應系統。」蓋文說得咬牙切齒。

「那麼你可以選擇不與我性交，恕我拒絕。」RK900用他從交談到現在都沒改變情緒的冰藍色雙眼看向對方。

「該死的破塑膠！你是在嫌我做愛技術太差嗎？」

「我是在講求效率，晚安，李德警官。」

RK900就跟以往一樣乾脆俐落，頭也不回地離開關門，氣得讓蓋文差點想追出去幹架。

『……你不會喜歡見到仿生人私下交流的，因為你永遠都搞不清楚他們的高科技腦袋在想什麼。』

蓋文突然想起漢克說的那句話，靠北他還真不知道他們在想什麼。

他果然最討厭什麼垃圾破塑膠！

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

跟無知的蓋文不同，與仿生人從覺醒前打交道到覺醒後的漢克，非常有經驗地回到家從旁向康納打聽到底他們傳了什麼，覺得分享數據是很正常的事情以及不想對漢克有索隱瞞的康納很老實地把前因後果全說了，換來漢克一臉複雜的表情，以及拜託康納跟對方說把數據刪掉的請求。

『真巧，我這邊也收到同樣要求。』RK900藉由內部通訊回覆著康納的請求。

雖然康納並不覺得分享數據有什麼奇怪，仿生人在歷代的改良上都是參考上一代的數據收集，作為RK900的前任機，根本是為了收集數據才產生的RK800，對於數據分享相當習以為常，況且即便是同樣的數據，他們兩人產生的反應也各自不同，他們並不覺得有牽扯到個人隱私，但出於尊重漢克以及他個人不想讓漢克不愉快的心情，康納還是答應漢克的要求，聯繫RK900請他刪掉數據。

『我不懂，這有什麼關係，不過只是一份數據。』自身數據都是源自於康納的RK900相當不解。

『人類無法精準理解數據的概念。』康納解釋，『以及人類會在涉及個人隱私上感到不適，因此會過度廣義去定義隱私，照漢克的說法，那是他施予我身上的刺激、也就是我們所謂的數據，因此會被他視為是他給我的東西，把同樣的東西放到你身上，會讓他覺得好像是他……操了你？』

康納因為不知道該怎麼轉達漢克的意思，只好模仿漢克當時的語氣來表達。

『我跟安德森副隊長又沒有接觸，怎麼會說他操了我？』RK900困惑，『人類真是不可理喻。』

『涉及個人隱私，尤其是性愛部份，人類特別不可理喻。』康納說，『根據你的說法，李德警官也覺得不適，恐怕也跟漢克有相同的聯想，這大概就是人類邏輯上的盲點。』

『我知道了，我已經把檔案刪除了，未備份。』

『謝謝你，900。』

『不會，是我請你幫忙的，你有權可以撤回。』反正他也不會再用，很乾脆地就處理掉那份數據。

談好的仿生人沒有尷尬，但不代表沒有人會尷尬，昨晚得知漢克跟康納還真的搞在一起的蓋文，雖然可以跟RK900裝沒事，但他實在無法直視漢克跟康納，雖然整間警局都把漢克跟康納當作一對，但他至始至終都以為大家只是開玩笑然後講得很真似地，結果居然是真的，以及全警局就只有他以為是玩笑！

那酒鬼老頭不是討厭仿生人嗎？怎麼還真的搞上床。沒有意識到自己某方面也是這種案例的蓋文，張著眼看著漢克跟康納兩人交談，他一直不覺得兩人靠這麼近有什麼不對，但如今這種貼近怎麼看怎麼怪，那根本是快親上去的距離完全是情侶的距離啊！

蓋文．大白痴．李德，為什麼現在才發現！

蓋文深深覺得經過一晚世界就都不一樣了，漢克跟康納其實不只是搭檔而是情侶、總是跟他上床的RK900其實都沒感覺因為嫌他技術爛，自己到底是怎麼過日子的？多虧自己還是個警探，連這種小事都沒有察覺，蓋文將頭砸在辦公桌上，他覺得自己要死一下來逃避這個混亂的世界。

「李德警官。」坐在隔壁的RK900

「閉嘴，讓我死個五分鐘。」蓋文保持著頭砸在桌上的姿勢

「有案件。」

「如果我去辦案你會開感應跟我上床嗎？」

「我拒絕，請快點工作，李德警官。」

這充滿惡意的該死世界！

「幹！」決定化悲憤為力量，他要遷怒那個犯人，哪時候不幹壞事在大爺他心情不好時候幹，他憤愾地站起來，「走，去抓那個狗養的。」

蓋文在追捕犯人時從來不知道什麼叫作客氣，此時更是仗著自己合法身份把人壓著打，彷彿他才是那個充滿怨恨的被害者，以往大多是蓋文在旁邊開只出張嘴，如今變成RK900是站在旁邊看，要注意的從犯人蹤跡變成犯人生命值，留意蓋文是否會打出人命或是超出執法準則而出手干預，反正如果犯人是仿生人，打起來也是軟的不會傷到手，真的不行就是RK900出場，憑著這股氣勢蓋文破天荒一連好幾天抓了不少人回來，本來他最討厭這種跟仿生人有關的小型傷害還是竊盜之類的現行犯案件，現在因為變成他發洩的地方而前所未有地積極辦案。

在這期間忙歸忙，蓋文也不是沒有給自己找樂子，而那個樂子就來自於一直跟著他的RK900。

「如果我把這狗養的上手銬，你會開感應跟我做嗎？」

「我拒絕，請趕快將嫌犯上手銬。」

「如果我少喝一杯咖啡，你會開感應跟我做嗎？」

「我拒絕，以你的健康評估，建議少喝一杯。」

「如果這次我來寫結案報告，你會開感應跟我做嗎？」

「我拒絕，報告你再不動筆，5小時14分後警長會來下最後通牒。」

諸如此類蓋文根本是當娛樂問好玩的對話，而也只有死板的仿生人RK900會好好地回答他每一次的發問，這段期間除了是蓋文抓回最多人之外，也是他最頻繁跟RK900說話的時候，而且出乎RK900預料，蓋文居然再也沒有提出解決性慾的要求，只會一次又一次盧RK900開感應跟他做。

蓋文之所以個性這麼差還能當上警探，除了能力外，還有就是他的毅力跟堪比幼兒賭氣的執著，此時他只想把自己泡在案件裡面，本來不需要加班的都在加班，效率之高幾乎跟當初他爭取升遷一樣那麼拼。

「接下來的報告由我收尾吧！李德警官。」RK900將手放在蓋文的桌上，略為強硬地打斷了對方的工作。

「幹麻？」蓋文困惑地看向對方。

「你可以去茶水間休息一下，這件案子急迫性並不高。」RK900建議。

「哈，還真難得你是在叫我休息而不是叫我去工作。」蓋文扔下手邊的文件，捏了捏此時才察覺酸脹的眼頭。

「人類需要休息時間，你以往的堅持。」RK900說，「根據你近日的工作效率，我有必要修正我對你的估算。」

「這是什麼拐了彎的稱讚嗎？」蓋文笑了笑，「我不是不做，只是不想做，知道我認真起來的厲害了吧！破塑膠。」

「那的確是……頗厲害。」RK900的顯示燈轉了一圈之後同意他的發言。

「真的假的。」蓋文一副聽到幻聽般驚訝地看向對方，「他媽的你真的在稱讚我？」

「參考你以往的效率，對比現今的紀錄，的確可以稱得上厲害。」RK900平靜地開口，「我只是陳述事實。」

「哇喔，被一個不會累的破塑膠稱讚還真不習慣。」蓋文自嘲地笑了一下，「看我這麼厲害，是不是要給個獎勵啊？例如破了這個案子你就開感應跟我做怎麼樣？」

「好。」

「好啦好啦就又說這是我該做……你說什麼？」只當問好玩根本不期待對方會答應卻沒想到對方居然同意，蓋文震驚地差點咬到舌頭。

「我說好，作為破案的獎勵，我開感應系統跟你做。」RK900直白地再次複誦發言。

「之前你不都是死不答應，為啥這時候就同意了？」蓋文不可置信地看著對方。

「獎勵是由對方提出得以成立。」RK900說，「既然你想要的是這個，我同意你的請願。」

「這麼乾脆？你不是很堅持會降低效率什麼鬼的。」

「那不一樣。」RK900頭上的顯示燈轉了一圈，「處理性慾是解決狀況需要效率，而獎勵則是給予你所想要的事物。」

「在扯什麼鬼居然還有差？……真的很不懂你們的高科技腦袋在想什麼耶。」只不過是換個說法而已居然就可以？不就是上床啊！用什麼名目搞有差嗎？蓋文真心分不出來有什麼差別。

算了管他的，反正有達到目的就好。不知不覺已經體悟到與覺醒仿生人相處第一要點的蓋文，非常乾脆地放棄思考。

「記得你說的啊！你答應了齁！不准反悔喔！我破這狗屁案子之後你就要打開那該死的感應跟我做。」

「好。」無表情的RK900眼神透露一些不解，似乎不是很懂為何對方突然興致勃勃的態度，或許獎勵真的對人類、更正，對眼前這個人類很重要，RK900默默修正心中的紀錄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓋文就是一個全辦公室都知道的事、他一定是最後才知道的那個人w


	19. Chapter 19

有了誘因之後，蓋文更是以前所未有的速度破案，而且是連結案報告都豪不拖延地迅速完成，讓局長吃驚得不知道是該訝異蓋文居然這麼奮發，還是RK900這麼厲害居然能催動蓋文認真，但無論如何這是好事，他才不想管他們到底是怎麼搞定那些，把案子破了就好。

正式結案後的當晚，蓋文就興致勃勃地要求RK900履行先前談好的獎勵，RK900也很乾脆，跟著對方回家，按照先前習慣的那樣禮貌性詢問後就把衣服脫掉。

「你把那該死的感覺打開了嗎？」蓋文只在意這個。

「是的，我從不食言。」

「我怎麼知道你有沒有開？該不會又去讀什麼見鬼的東西再那邊演。」

「你的確不會知道，但你別無選擇。」

RK900這句話輕描淡寫得聽起來很欠揍，但蓋文知道對方是對的，他還真的只能信對方有開了，反正有沒有開，做了就會知道。

蓋文還是沒有親他，不太一樣的只有蓋文反而有些不知道該怎麼下手，明明跟對方上床好幾次，但在得知這次對方開了感覺之後，就覺得好像不能這麼亂來，畢竟是要證明自己的上床技巧吧！蓋文這樣告訴自己，所以有點新奇、有點緊張是正常的，即使知道對方的後穴是專門拿來幹並且具有自動潤滑的功能，他還是小心地先從撫摸開始。

一切都慢了下來，而不是直接開幹。

對於蓋文與以往不同的舉動，RK900雖然不懂不過是開了感應為何對方要這樣，但基於這是份獎勵，就是隨對方喜好去進行，因此他也沒開口說些什麼，任由對方用手指在他體內按壓，而且他也該專注在應付感應器傳來的感覺，他實在不是很喜歡有未處理數據堆積在處理器裡面，雖然不足以讓他喊出聲，但從性愛組件傳來的數據讓他的顯示燈在黃色與藍色之間轉換卻是事實。

看RK900都依然是那副冷靜表情，原本想詢問對方是否真的有感覺的蓋文，注意到對方額頭上顯示燈的顏色與閃爍，他才知道自己並不算白做工，以及有些懊惱怎麼現在才注意到對方有燈能看，以前的自己到底都在看什麼啊？

在蓋文的手指更往裡面伸的時候，終於換到RK900一口深吸氣的反應，不過顯示燈的黃色一閃而逝，又恢復成穩定運轉的藍色。

「嘖，還真是冷淡得像是性冷感啊！」蓋文說。

「我說過性愛不是我的主要功能。」RK900像是任務回報般回答，「在反應上理所當然不豐富。」

「那還真是有挑戰度。」蓋文舔了舔嘴唇，知道對方不會受傷，擠進了第三根手指，性愛組件的運轉良好，從內部產生的潤滑隨著手指的探索早就濕得流出來，很快就將這個肉穴變成濕軟的溫暖通道，吸著蓋文的手指督促他的探進，在他終於又讓RK900皺眉甚至發出一聲悶音時，忍不住地抽開手指，掰開對方結實的臀辦，扶著早已勃起流水的性器插進去許久未造訪的地方。

在龜頭推進來的時候，蓋文明顯感受到對方身體一個顫抖，手也似乎想要抓些什麼地按著床單，隨後則鬆開，重新回到原本的冷靜模樣，只剩下模擬出來的呼吸稍微急促些，以及保持活絡的藍色閃燈，雖然並不像一般人投入在性愛裡的模樣，但這些許的跡象就足以讓蓋文覺得亢奮，對方總算是跟平常那副板著臉不一樣了，加上裡面實在太美好，以及許久不曾發洩的性慾，讓他無法再保持緩慢地開始動起來，他壓開因為插到底而微微抽動一下的對方大腿，盡情地想用起他的獎勵。

基本上還是跟以前一樣只有蓋文舒服的呻吟以及肉體碰撞的聲音，但多一點的是偶時發出的氣音以及皺眉，RK900的雙眼沒有平時的銳利，因為他必須去分神處理性愛組件傳來的刺激，將那些數據處理掉並且調整回正常狀態，這對他來說不是難事，他還能跟得上，但畢竟許多部份是首次處理，在對方再次抵到感應區時，他還是免不了哽咽了一下，甚至不受控地閉上視覺組件，然後，他突然接收到對方精液的訊息。

蓋文閉著眼睛低頭抵在對方的腹部上，喘著射精後的餘韻，他並不覺得對方的後穴跟以前有什麼不一樣，或者說他其實也沒這麼專注在感受舒服的差異，幹一起來一樣好幹，但不可否認的是他的確比起之前射得更快，當然不至於到什麼早洩之類的，是因為更加興奮與激動，而這一切他把原因歸咎在自己太久沒。

雖然即使閉起眼睛，浮現的還是對方與平時稍有不同的蹙眉表情。

「噢、靠。」蓋文慵懶地翻身躺在床上，性愛過後的滿足感暫時還沒讓他的大腦上線，而在他躺下來之後，RK900就坐起來，一如往常地起身準備清理。

「怎麼樣？」在對方要離開房間時，蓋文問。

「關於什麼？」RK900排除對方詢問精液成份的意圖，但他也不認為對方會關心他的機體是否有故障。

「感覺啊！」蓋文坐起來，「怎樣？有沒有比較爽？」

RK900沒有立刻回話，而是顯示燈明顯地轉了一圈，注意到對方是在思考，蓋文很慷慨地沒有催促對方回話。

「如果你是在問我有沒有運算過載，答案是沒有。」RK900回答，「我的適應性很高，而且並非性愛用途也無須討好你，所以我不會回答令你滿意的答覆。」

「嘖，就是沒爽到嘛扯這麼多。」蓋文悶哼了一聲。

RK900沒在理會他，前往浴室做清理之後就離開，在他走出門之前，蓋文靠在牆上，看起來很像是在目送他。

「下次我們走著瞧。」蓋文放了狠話，但他的表情並不像他的話語那般生氣，像是他輸了，但他很滿意這個遊戲地叫囂自己下次要贏。

「晚安，李德警官。」RK900平淡地道晚安後關門離開。

下次這種觀念對RK900很模糊，基本上是可忽略的未知數，因此RK900並不在意，直到那個下次已經遲於以往對方提出性交要求的頻率時，他才重新定義那個下次的意思。

蓋文再也沒有提出解決性慾的要求，也不再口頭上提出性交的需求，而是直到破案並且搞定所有文書確定結案後，他才會以獎勵為名義，找RK900回家上床，而且不再幹完就呼呼大睡或是去廚房找吃喝，都會在完事後問一句感覺怎麼樣，RK900不懂對方為何想要知道自己的感覺，不過基於回答了他也沒損失，於是當作某種獎勵後的贈送服務，RK900還是會老實地直訴狀況，但他並不在乎身為人類的對方有沒有聽懂。

這樣的情況轉變雖然在蓋文他們身上是某種潛規則，但在工作上卻是所有人都看得出來的大不同，以往多是RK900催著蓋文行動，如今卻變成蓋文自發性地積極偵辦，他幾乎不再抱怨處理仿生人相關案件，也不嫌棄案子小，再小的案件他都辦，這讓漢克震驚地私下偷偷問RK900是怎麼做到的，能叫動一個混帳做事已經很強了，還讓他變成積極主動的警探那更是了不起，對此RK900只是反問同樣身為人類男性的漢克，開感應性交是有差這麼多嗎？

於是隔天蓋文莫名就從漢克眼裡得混合同情與你活該的訕笑注目，而在RK900的視線下，答應過不能動手的蓋文只能弱弱地以一根中指作為回應，即便他不懂對方到底在看三小。


End file.
